


La Lampe Magique

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués - Fandom, Comment c'est loin, Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Decisions, Drug Use, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, LGBT, M/M, Music, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Real RPF, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, lot of swearwords use
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: 2 verres de bière, 3 shots de Vodka, de la MD... et vingt ans d'amitié qui partent en couilles en une soirée.





	1. Les 3 Voeux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimmynette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmynette/gifts).



> A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER, SVP !
> 
> Afin de me dédouaner de ma présence improbable sur ce que je me refuse d'appeler un RPF (merci Comment c'est loin, merci Bloqués, vous me sauvez les miches), je précise que ce... truc... est parti d'un défi nocturne et un poil alcoolisé (je plaide coupable) avec @Grimmynette. 
> 
> Comme c'est parti en cacahuètes et que j'ai pondu plus de 90 pages Word, je me suis dit que j'allais en faire profiter les trois pelés et les 2 tondus qui viendraient se perdre ici.
> 
> J'ajoute également que l'histoire n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt littéraire (clairement pas), que je ne la corrige pas et surtout qu'elle n'a pas vocation à représenter la réalité puisque tous mes personnages sont des personnages de fiction et que je ne tiens pas à manquer de respect aux personnes réelles, merci bien.
> 
> Sur ce, bah si t'es arrivé jusqu'ici c'est cool, merci ! Et bonne lecture... ?

On entendait depuis l’extérieur du night-club les basses de la musique pop qui faisaient trembler les murs. De temps à autre, le videur ouvrait l’entrée pour laisser passer les gens et les sons entraînants se répercutaient dans la rue éclairée et vivante, qui ressemblait à toutes les autres rues de tous les autres quartiers du 9e arrondissement. Le nom de la boîte clignotait en rose et bleu, à travers des néons stylisés, donnant un petit côté rétro à la façade géométrique et fade.

Aurélien jeta un coup d’œil amusé à son meilleur pote. Ils étaient plantés devant la boîte depuis cinq bonnes minutes, observant en silence les allées et venues des noctambules et admirant les couleurs chatoyantes des néons donner des airs comiques au videur baraqué qui tirait une gueule de croquemort.

— Quand tu m’as dit qu’on sortait, je t’avoue que j’m’attendais à quelque chose de plus… _embusqué_ , fit remarquer Guillaume après un certain temps.

Il ne le regardait pas, le nez toujours en l’air à contempler les lumières qui affoleraient un épileptique. Un sourire en coin se dessina dans sa courte barbe.

— On est à Paris. Tu croyais quoi, Gringe ?

— Dis plutôt que tu savais pas du tout où aller, se moqua gentiment ce dernier.

Il s’anima, reprenant la mastication du chewing-gum qu’il avait dans la bouche, et se tourna vers son pote qui levait les yeux au ciel de manière exagérée.

— Tu vas vraiment me gâcher la soirée à faire des remarques de provinciaux ?

Guillaume laissa échapper un petit rire suivi d’un doigt d’honneur à son attention. Aurélien secoua la tête avant de s’avancer vers le videur du « Time Out », sans l’attendre.

Il avait patienté des semaines avant d’être ici. Pas _ici_ devant une boîte de nuit pas hyper attrayante, non. Il avait attendu de terminer ses dernières dates de concert en France pour qu’enfin, il puisse passer un peu de temps seul avec son vieux pote et qu’ils fêtent dignement la sortie prochaine du premier album de Gringe. Il aurait aimé l’emmener à Caen, organiser un truc surprise avec Deuklo et Pauline, il aurait invité bien évidemment Skread, Ablaye et Bouteille. Comme au bon vieux temps. Mais le temps, ils ne l’avaient pas, justement. Peut-être plus tard. Pour l’heure, Orel avait juste sauté sur l’occasion quand il avait su qu’il ferait un crochet par Paris pendant deux jours avant de repartir pour boucler sa tournée en Belgique. De son côté, Gringe était resté à Paname de longues semaines pour finaliser l’Enfant Lune. Ils s’étaient vus quelques fois les semaines précédentes pendant les concerts d’Aurélien, mais ils n’avaient pas pu vraiment se retrouver, comme avant. Le seul moment qui avait marqué Guillaume ces derniers mois, c’était son entrée imprévue sur scène lors d’un concert à Lyon, qui avait totalement surpris et ravi Orel. Ils avaient entamé un freestyle sous les acclamations de la foule en délire. Et _bordel_ qu’est-ce que ça avait fait du bien à Guillaume. Osmose toujours intacte. _Parfaite_.

Gringe observa son binôme qui, à cet instant, était en grande conversation avec le croquemort baraqué.

— J’y crois pas ! Vous êtes _Greenje_  ! s’exclama ce dernier sous le ricanement d’Orel tandis qu’il s’approchait d’eux.

— Le seul et l’unique, grommela Guillaume.

— C’était la bonne époque, celle des Casseurs ! Alors vous vous êtes remis ensemble, ça y est ?

Si le videur émerveillé ne se rendit pas compte du sens que pouvait prendre sa phrase, Gringe faillit avaler son chewing-gum de travers. Aurélien, lui, s’en amusa beaucoup.

— Ça se pourrait bien, dit-il avec enthousiasme. Cette fois, son meilleur ami lui lança un regard circonspect, mais le rappeur n’ajouta rien d’autre.

Le videur les complimenta encore deux bonnes minutes avant de les laisser enfin accéder au Time Out. L’endroit était bondé et bruyant, mais les gens semblaient s’y amuser. Aurélien entraîna immédiatement Guillaume au bar et commanda deux vodkas sans attendre alors que la sono régurgitait le dernier titre à la mode de J-Lo.

— À ton futur succès ! s’exclama Orel pour couvrir le tumulte, son shooter brandi fièrement dans les airs.

Gringe acquiesça, se contentant de sourire devant l’enthousiasme presque surréaliste d’Aurélien, et but cul sec sa vodka.

— Eh Orel, à propos de ce que t’as dit au videur…

— Quoi ? s’écria l’autre tout en faisant signe au serveur de leur apporter deux autres shooters. Guillaume décala son tabouret jusqu’à ce qu’il soit pratiquement collé à Aurélien.

— Ce que t’as dit au videur ! répéta-t-il plus fort. À propos de nous !

— Cul sec !

Le rappeur vida son verre et écrasa le goulot sur le bar maculé de traces d’alcool. Il invita d’un signe de tête son ami à en faire de même, puis commanda des bières, cette fois.

— Tu disais quoi ?

— Tu veux qu’on remette ça, avec les Casseurs Flowters ?

Orel haussa les épaules.

— Pourquoi pas. Pas tout d’suite, hein ! Mais j’crois qu’on a encore pas mal de conneries à raconter, tu crois pas ?

— Hm.

— Quoi ? T’as pas l’air convaincu ! s’exclama Aurélien en lui filant un coup d’épaule.

— J’sais pas, mec. Ça va être tendu rien que niveau logistique, tu vois…

Aurélien pivota vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien, soudain sérieux.

— Hé Gringe, tu m’fais confiance ?

— Tu sais bien que oui.

— OK. Alors si j’te propose de faire une résidence à Caen de plusieurs semaines genre l’hiver prochain pour qu’on écrive de nouveaux morceaux, tu m’suis ?

— Une « résidence » ? Tu m’as pris pour un troubadour ?

— Mais c’est c’qu’on est, mon bon Gringe, répondit Aurélien en souriant, les yeux pétillants de malice. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Guillaume lui rendit un sourire complice. C’était peut-être aussi l’alcool qui commençait à faire effet… C’était plutôt agréable. Guillaume avait tellement bossé ces derniers temps qu’il en avait presque oublié la douce brûlure du spiritueux.

— Et tu comptes faire ça où ? Chez tes parents ?

— Bah nan, à l’appart’, sans personne pour nous faire chier, même pas Skread, Ablaye ou nos meufs. Ça s’rait comme des vacances, tu vois.

Guillaume se figea un instant, le temps que l’information fasse son chemin.

— Orel, ça fait presque quatre ans qu’on a plus l’appart’.

— …

— … Me dis pas que tu continues de payer le loyer…

— T’es fou ! Depuis le temps, j’l’ai acheté. Tu sais, pour le cas où nos trucs marcheraient pas, finalement…

Guillaume resta coi un long moment face à son meilleur pote. Après bientôt vingt ans d’amitié, Orel arrivait encore à le surprendre. Une chaleur bienvenue se diffusa dans ses veines à mesure qu’il contemplait le visage radieux d’Aurélien et s’imaginait en « résidence » tout un hiver avec lui. _Sans personne pour les faire chier_. Juste eux deux, glandant sur leur vieux canap’, buvant et fumant jusqu’à en vomir, essayant d’écrire des blagues de cul en chanson. Le paradis. Un retour dans le temps, à l’époque où tout était plus simple. À l’époque où Gringe pensait avoir eu les couilles de…

— J’te parie que t’es même pas cap d’aller danser au milieu de la piste sur Despacito, lança tout à coup Aurélien, le ramenant sur terre.

— De… Quoi ?

— Cap ou pas cap de danser tout seul sur Despacito comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

— Tu déconnes ? _Despacito_? Et puis quoi encore !

— Fragile.

— Mais va te faire foutre ! C’est danser sur Despacito qui est fragile !

— C’est de pas être cap quand on joue à « cap ou pas cap », qui est fragile.

Les deux amis se défièrent du regard comme s’ils étaient en plein tournoi professionnel de poker. Orel était très fort au jeu des regards, Gringe savait qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Autant jouer son joker avant de se faire avoir.

— C’est censé être _ma_ soirée puisqu’on fête la sortie de _mon_ album, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Du coup, j’ai droit à trois vœux.

— T’as cru que j’étais une putain de lampe magique ? Dis plutôt que t’es pas capable de danser sur Despacito… _fragile_.

— Mon premier vœu, c’est que t’ailles danser toi-même sur ta chanson de merde dès qu’elle sera diffusée. Si tu refuses, t’as un gage. Et tu connais mes gages, Orel. Tu termineras la soirée au commissariat dans le meilleur des cas. Ça ferait un peu tache, un scandale pareil pendant ta tournée, tu crois pas ?

— Mec, t’es vraiment un connard !

— Tu peux pas refuser. C’est la parole d’honneur du meilleur pote qui est en jeu, là.

— _Putain_.

Et comme si tout ça était normal pour des mecs qui avaient déjà passé les 35 piges, Aurélien réfléchit aux conséquences d’un éventuel refus. Cet enfoiré de Gringe avait réussi à le coincer, il ne pouvait pas refuser d’accomplir son « vœu », il en allait de la survie de son honneur. Soudain, il eut une idée.

— OK Aladin, j’vais les réaliser tes trois vœux, lâcha-t-il en feignant l’indifférence. Mais j’te préviens, si j’me fais quand même arrêter, tu seras autant dans la merde que moi, mon bon Gringe. À la vie à la mort.

Guillaume éclata de rire. Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord et Gringe ébouriffa les cheveux d’Orel pour l’embêter.

Et parce qu’il aimait bien faire ça, aussi.

Quatre nouveaux shooters et deux bières plus tard, l’alcool faisait son effet. Les deux amis avaient fini par se mêler à un groupe d’étrangers sympas avec qui ils se prirent des fous rires monumentaux, surtout à l’entente de l’accent improbable d’un Orel bien imbibé parlant anglais comme une vache espagnole.

Assis dans un coin, Guillaume discutait avec une jolie brune qui, au fur et à mesure de la soirée, avait fini à moitié affalée sur lui. Elle lui parlait sans discontinuité et Gringe ne comprenait même pas la moitié de ce qu’elle racontait. Elle parlait plus russe qu’anglais, mais ne semblait pas s’en formaliser puisqu’elle était probablement encore plus bourrée que Guillaume. Du coup, elle ne remarquait même pas qu’il ne l’écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Au lieu de ça, il jetait des coups d’œil à Orel, qui parlait probablement de musique, avec deux autres types, vu son regard pétillant. Il y avait toujours cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand il était question de musique. Et avec le succès de son dernier album, il semblait sur un petit nuage. Ça faisait longtemps que Gringe ne l’avait pas vu aussi heureux et il trouvait ça presque louche.

Soudain, les premières notes de Despacito explosèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Guillaume bondit sur ses pieds, bousculant au passage la Russe qu’il avait presque oubliée.

— Hé, la lampe magique ! s’écria-t-il en titubant légèrement. Cap ou pas cap ?!

Aurélien se tourna immédiatement vers son binôme, lui lança un regard plein de défi, posa le verre qu’il avait à la main et se dirigea vers la piste de danse sous les acclamations du groupe d’étrangers.

Orel entama un mélange de la chorégraphie de la Fièvre du Samedi Soir et d’une danse qui se voulait sans doute latine et sensuelle, mais qui était loin, très loin de l’être. Le pauvre garçon devait être tellement saoul qu’il arrivait à marcher sur ses propres pieds, sous les éclats de rire de Gringe, qui le sifflait et l’encourageait avec les autres. Aurélien ne se démonta pas, commençant même un playback au refrain de la chanson, gratifiant son meilleur pote d’un doigt d’honneur qui disait certainement « c’est qui le fragile, maintenant ? » Et quelques secondes plus tard, il fit signe à Gringe de le rejoindre sur la piste, qui refusa jusqu’à ce qu’Aurélien, toujours en se trémoussant, vienne le tirer sur la piste avec lui. Sentant que Gringe allait probablement s’enfuir à la première occasion, il passa les bras autour de son cou et se cala contre lui, l’entraînant dans la danse.

Pris de court, Guillaume, les bras en étoiles, n’osa pas faire un geste, se laissant porter par les mouvements d’Orel en rythme avec la chanson. Son cœur avait raté un battement. Qu’est-ce qui était en train de se passer, bordel ?

Sentant que Gringe ne suivait pas vraiment le rythme, Aurélien se détacha légèrement de lui. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées par l’alcool, ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et il affichait un petit sourire à la fois niais et triomphant. Guillaume ne put s’empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois, malgré son cerveau embrumé, que quelque chose clochait.

Il se noya dans les yeux de son ami, comme hypnotisé. Orel en profita pour lui prendre les mains et les placer sur ses hanches avant de reprendre sa position initiale, les bras autour du cou de Gringe. Il se colla un peu plus à lui en passant une main, brûlante, sur sa nuque. En sentant ses doigts y exercer une légère pression, Guillaume frissonna et sans même s’en rendre compte, il pencha la tête, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de son meilleur pote et se laissa complètement aller.

C’était le vide sidéral dans son cerveau. Gringe n’arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Est-ce que c’était vraiment Orel qui dansait de façon aussi suggestive dans ses bras ? Impossible. Il avait encore trop bu. Et il avait chaud. Bordel de merde qu’il avait chaud.

Sans trop savoir comment, Aurélien, une meuf ou le Pape (Gringe n’en savait foutre rien tout à coup ; tout tournait autour de lui, _et il faisait si chaud_ …), se retrouva dos à lui, ses fesses contre son bassin, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, ce qui apporta une friction loin d’être désagréable. Guillaume glissa ses mains, devenues baladeuses, sur les hanches d’il ne savait qui et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, tout en ondulant du bassin, toujours plus lascif, toujours plus entreprenant. Est-ce que c’était le parfum d’Orel qu’il sentait ? Bon sang, il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Il remonta une main sur son ventre. Un ventre plat, ferme. _Masculin_. Une bouffée de chaleur lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il perçut derrière lui des éclats de rire et des sifflements. Ils étaient venus à plusieurs ? Merde, si Deuklo le voyait comme ça, il se foutrait de sa gueule jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Guillaume s’approcha encore d’Aurélien et colla presque ses lèvres contre son oreille.

— Faut rentrer à l’appart’, lui marmonna-t-il tout bas. J’crois qu’j’ai choppé une bonne meuf, faut pas le dire à Deuklo…

Aurélien se retourna dans ses bras, avisant son air hagard. Gringe semblait totalement déphasé. Il se fit la réflexion que c’était sans doute un ecsta que la brune aux longues jambes avait glissé dans le verre de son pote.

— Tu dis rien à Orel, OK ? dit Gringe à Aurélien.

— Qu’est-ce qui faut pas lui dire ?

— _Chuuuut !_ Souffla Guillaume en plaquant son index sur la bouche entrouverte d’Orel. Si tu lui dis, il va m’laisser. J’veux pas qu’il m’laisse.

— J’te laisserai jamais, mon pote, t’inquiète.

Gringe enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort, presque à l’étouffer. Le cœur d’Orel se serra. Si Guillaume commençait à être totalement défoncé, Aurélien semblait avoir décuvé d’un coup.


	2. Retour Vers le Turfu

Une seconde pour dire un mot au videur du Time Out à la gueule de croquemort avait suffi à Aurélien pour perdre la trace de Guillaume. Le mélange alcool/ecstasy faisait un peu trop bien son effet sur son meilleur pote qui était en pleine euphorie et s’était barré en se tapant un sprint et en gueulant quelque chose à propos des baskets magiques d’Usain Bolt.

Aurélien poussa un long soupir avant de se mettre à lui courir après. Dix minutes plus tard, il le retrouva dans un parc accroché à un lampadaire, très certainement persuadé qu’il refaisait à la perfection la scène où Gene Kelly chantait _Singin’ in the Rain_ dans ce vieux film dont le nom échappait toujours à Orel.

— What a gloriouuuus feeeling ! I’M HAPPY AGAIIIN ! Oh, salut mon pote, comment ça va ? Ça fait un bail qu’on s’est pas vu, mec ! s’écria Guillaume en fonçant droit sur Aurélien et en lui tapant la bise (chose qu’il ne faisait jamais).

Aurélien ne put s’empêcher de ricaner devant le comportement complètement déluré de Gringe. En vérité, ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu aussi joyeux, détendu… _insouciant_. Dommage que c’était simplement l’effet de son cocktail explosif.

— Hé Gringe, faut que j’te ramène chez toi, là…

Guillaume, un sourit niais aux lèvres, s’était mis à faire des allers-retours devant Orel, tout en effectuant des espèces de figures de hip-hop foireuses dès qu’il atteignait le banc en face d’eux.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il est tôt ! Viens on va en boîte ! Tu sais ce que j’ai envie de faire ? J’ai envie d’aller dans une salle d’arcade ! Putain mec, une salle d’arcade ! La salle à côté de Caen, elle est toujours ouverte ? Viens on y va ! Elle est où ta caisse ? Allez, viens !

Aurélien se passa une main sur le visage. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de l’ampleur des dégâts, ce qui finit par le faire dessouler. D’habitude, c’était plutôt Gringe qui s’occupait de lui, même si tous les deux étaient torchés comme jamais. Réflexion faite, d’aussi loin qu’Orel se souvienne, Guillaume veillait toujours sur lui… À sa manière.

Il parvint à immobiliser Gringe lorsqu’il lui passa une énième fois devant et le força à s’asseoir sur le banc. Comme s’il parlait à un enfant, Aurélien s’accroupit devant lui, ses mains retenant fermement les bras de son pote pour l’obliger à rester assis.

— Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Oh putain, t’as un truc grave à m’annoncer, c’est ça ? C’est quoi le délire, Orel ? Tu vas partir ? Tu vas me laisser ?

Aurélien fronça les sourcils. Ça devenait récurrent, cette peur de l’abandon chez Guillaume.

— Faut que j’te ramène chez toi, tenta une nouvelle fois Orel. Est-ce que t’as l’adresse d’où tu squattes ? J’vais appeler un Uber, OK ?

— Quoi ? Mais j’ai pas envie de rentrer à l’appart ! J’te jure, mec, j’me sens hyper bien, là. J’ai envie de courir. J’crois que la dernière fois que j’ai eu envie de courir c’était en 92. Et c’était parce que j’me faisais méchamment courser par un iench !

— Hé Gringe, t’es au courant qu’on n’est pas à Caen, hein ?

Guillaume se figea un instant. Sa jambe gauche s’était mise à remuer nerveusement.

— On est à Paris, tu t’souviens ?

— …

— Gringe ?

— … Mec…

— … Si tu vomis ne me vise pas, s’te plaît.

— … J’crois que je viens de vivre un Retour vers le Futur ! Putain, c’est ouf ! Je suis Marty McFly ! s’exclama Guillaume en tentant de se relever. Mais Aurélien eut le réflexe de le tirer vers le bas. Gringe perdit un peu l’équilibre avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier du banc.

— Ouais, c’est ouf, marmonna Orel qui commençait à se les geler par terre en pleine nuit au milieu d’un parc glauque à peine éclairé. Tu te souviens de l’adresse où tu squattes, c’est bon ? Parce que j’crois que si j’appelle ta meuf pour lui demander de venir te chercher, elle va grave pas être contente.

— Ma meuf ? Mais j’suis plus avec depuis un bail.

— Sérieux ? T’as quitté ta meuf ?

— Ouais, mais faut pas le dire à Orel…

— Gringe… T’es con ou t’es con ? Putain, la drogue ça te réussit pas. Pourquoi t’as quitté ta meuf et pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?

— Orel ?

— Oui… ?

— Putain mec, ça fait un bail ! Comment ça va ?!

Guillaume se pencha dans le but d’encore lui taper une bise, mais perdit l’équilibre et se ramassa la gueule sur le bitume. Aurélien ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. Il aurait dû le filmer dès le début, c’était vraiment drôle de le voir comme ça. Malgré tout, cette soirée commençait à devenir beaucoup trop bizarre. Le comportement de Gringe était un peu flippant, tout de même.

Étalé de tout son long, face contre terre, ce dernier reprit la parole sans se soucier de la position improbable dans laquelle il était.

— Hé Deuklo, dit-il d’une voix étouffée… tout à l’heure j’ai rencontré une meuf, on a dansé et tout… elle me chauffait grave… elle avait des beaux veuch, et à un moment j’ai même cru que c’était Orel.

Aurélien se garda bien de lui dire que c’était bien lui et que Claude n’était pas là, curieux malgré lui d’entendre ce que Guillaume avait à dire… si son cerveau ne vrillait pas de nouveau.

— … même parfum et tout, ça m’a rendu fou… poursuivit-il. C’est chelou qu’une meuf mette du parfum d’homme, nan ?... ‘fin bref… J’ai réfléchi à c’que tu m’as dit l’autre fois… Enfin, j’crois que c’était genre en 2011. En quelle année on est, putain ?

— En 2018, répondit doucement Aurélien, son rythme cardiaque s’emballant légèrement.

— … waaaah… 2018 ! J’crois que j’ai le pouvoir de me téléporter dans le temps. Faut que j’le dise à Orel, comment il va trop être jaloux !… Hé, Deuklo ?

— J’suis là mon pote.

Orel s’en voulut un peu d’entrer dans son jeu… mais il ne fit rien pour couper court à cette conversation qui prenait un tournant plutôt inattendu ; comme l’entièreté de cette soirée de « retrouvailles » avec son meilleur pote, d’ailleurs.

— … Tu sais, ce que tu m’as dit la dernière fois ? J’pense que c’est pas une bonne idée. Il accepterait jamais ça, Orel. Mais putain, ça me tue de pas le voir pendant des mois… et quand on se voit… j’aimerais…

— T’aimerais quoi, Guillaume ? l’encouragea Aurélien, le cœur battant, assis en tailleur à ses côtés.

— J’aimerais lui dire…

Gringe fit un effort colossal pour se redresser. D’abord sur les coudes, puis sur le cul. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard vitreux.

— Orel ? dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le caennais se retint de lever les yeux au ciel de frustration.

— J’crois que tu commences à être en pleine descente, répondit-il en regardant l’heure sur son téléphone.

Ça faisait presque trois heures qu’il subissait les effets de l’ecstasy. Le pire restait donc à venir.

— T’étais en train de m’expliquer que… t’aurais aimé me dire un truc important, reprit Aurélien.

Guillaume se mit debout, non sans mal. Il tituba un peu puis fit un tour sur lui-même.

— J’ai dit ça ?

— Ouais, confirma Orel en se levant à son tour. Il s’approcha de Guillaume, mains tendues vers lui pour le rattraper au cas où il subirait les effets de la gravité. À propos de ce que t’as dit à Deuklo en 2011, apparemment, enchaîna-t-il.

— Putain Orel… C’était toi la bonne meuf que j’ai serrée en boîte ?

— Ça veut dire que tu trouves que je ressemble vraiment à une « bonne meuf » ? le taquina-t-il même s’il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

— Mec, je…

La panique traversa le regard perdu de Guillaume. Pourtant, les deux hommes s’étaient inconsciemment rapprochés l’un de l’autre et Aurélien avait posé une nouvelle fois ses mains sur les bras de Guillaume.

Guillaume qui, habituellement, le repoussait toujours. Guillaume, qui détestait qu’on le touche sans y être invité.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa l’esprit d’Orel. En fait, Gringe n’avait aucun problème avec les contacts physiques. En se remémorant différentes situations au cours des vingt dernières années, Orel revoyait Guillaume toucher et enlacer certaines personnes, sans aucun souci. Ce qui le gênait, c’était les contacts physiques avec des inconnus ou des gens qu’il n’appréciait pas vraiment. Il savait que Gringe détestait ça.

Ce genre de contacts physiques… Mais aussi quand c’était lui, Aurélien, qui le touchait par mégarde.

Il voulut lui faire part de sa réflexion, un peu agacé par ce constat, mais alors qu’il relevait la tête vers lui, Guillaume remonta ses mains sur son visage qu’il prit en coupe, son regard planté dans le sien.

— S’te plaît Orel, m’en veux pas… murmura Gringe en s’approchant encore de lui, jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage… _de ses lèvres_.

Aurélien retint sa respiration. Est-ce qu’il allait vraiment faire ce à quoi il pensait ? Est-ce qu’il devait le repousser ? Après tout, Guillaume était encore bien perché. Et vu l’engourdissement de ses membres, Orel devait avoir encore un peu d’alcool dans le sang. Est-ce que ça pouvait être suffisant pour justifier ce moment d’égarement ? Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment envie de laisser faire Gringe ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que…

Guillaume effleura ses lèvres… Puis se recula soudain, se plia en deux et vomit sur le bitume.


	3. Slimer & Mary Ingalls

Accroupi à ses côtés, Aurélien lui frictionnait le dos tandis que Guillaume vomissait ses tripes dans une jardinière en pierre trônant en bordure de pelouse.

Quatre heures du matin. Le parc était désert, mais la ville s’animait peu à peu. L’avertisseur sonore d’un camion-poubelle résonnait dans le lointain. Quelque part à leur gauche, deux chats avaient entamé une féroce lutte de territoire.

— Orel… gémit Gringe d’une petite voix, toujours plié en deux la tête dans les plantes.

— Ça va mieux ?

— J’me sens trop mal, putain… Et j’ai l’impression que Deuklo chante du Garou dans mon crâne. Si c’est un aperçu de l’Enfer, promis j’me transforme en enfant de chœur dès demain…

Aurélien rit doucement pendant que Gringe se redressait et appuyait son dos contre la jardinière, épuisé.

— En tout cas c’est pas en enfant de chœur que t’es en train de te transformer, là. Plutôt en Slimer, vu ta tronche.

— … Celui de 84 ou celui de 2016 ?

— 84. Tu m’as pris pour qui ? Ghostbusters sans Bill Murray, c’est pas un Ghostbusters, déjà.

Malgré la fatigue et son état déplorable, Guillaume parvint à échanger un sourire complice avec Orel.

— Faudrait que tu manges un truc, reprit ce dernier, plus sérieux.

— Manger c’est tricher.

— Gringe, soupira l’autre. T’as mélangé bière, vodka et ecstasy, ça compte pas, là.

— Mec, depuis quand t’es devenu relou ?

Aurélien leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

— T’es con. Allez, debout, j’vais appeler un Uber et je te ramène chez toi, cette fois.

Alors qu’ils se relevaient, Guillaume attrapa fermement son poignet pour le retourner vers lui. Orel lui lança un regard étonné.

— …

— Quoi ? Tu vas vomir ?

— Est-ce que… est-ce que j’peux aller chez toi, plutôt ?

Le cœur d’Orel fit une nouvelle fois une embardée. Guillaume semblait tellement paumé. Une angoisse étrange se lisait dans ses yeux, mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond qu’Aurélien ne parvint pas tout de suite à analyser.

— J’veux pas rester seul, poursuivit Gringe, ses doigts toujours enserrés autour de son poignet ; cependant, il avait baissé les yeux et regardait dans le vague, comme s’il essayait de garder ses idées claires.

— Gringe…

Il vit Guillaume contracter sa mâchoire, puis ce dernier releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Il s’est passé un truc, les mois où on s’est pas vus ? demanda Orel. C’est à cause de ta m-… de ton _ex_?

Gringe ouvrit la bouche. Il allait dire quelque chose. Mais soudain, il se ravisa, se passa une main lasse dans sa barbe et se força à sourire même si ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu’autre chose.

— Putain mon pote, j’crois que j’suis encore un peu défoncé, là ! C’est plus de notre âge, ces conneries… (il le dépassa en titubant vers la sortie du parc). J’ai qu’une envie, c’est de m’étaler dans mon pieu et de plus bouger jusqu’à l’année prochaine !

********

Finalement, Guillaume n’accompagna pas Aurélien jusqu’à son hôtel. Ils se séparèrent vers six heures, après qu’Aurélien se soit assuré que son meilleur pote allait assez mieux pour gérer sa descente tout seul, et Gringe promit à Orel qu’il viendrait lui dire au revoir avant que ce dernier prenne l’avion, direction la Belgique pour boucler sa tournée.

Orel n’était pas parvenu à s’endormir. Une fois seul dans sa chambre d’hôtel, il n’avait cessé de se repasser les dernières heures écoulées dans son esprit. Quelque chose n’allait pas avec Gringe. Chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, Aurélien avait l’impression que son ami était de plus en plus _éteint_. En apparence, rien n’avait vraiment changé. Mais Orel connaissait Gringe depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour ne pas remarquer les petites rides soucieuses qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux ; ses sourires qui n’atteignaient presque jamais son regard. Mais l’espace d’un instant, dans le night-club, Aurélien avait eu l’impression d’avoir retrouvé son vieux pote. Et puis tout avait basculé. Ils avaient dansé collés serrés et Aurélien mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas du tout apprécié cette promiscuité nouvelle entre eux. Ils avaient beau être comme cul et chemise (dixit sa grand-mère), Orel avait l’impression qu’ils avaient franchi une étape ce soir-là. Il n’avait jamais osé se l’avouer, mais il en avait rêvé depuis longtemps. Il voulait _plus_ de Guillaume. Il voulait cette intimité. Il ne savait pas bien jusqu’où il la voulait, mais l’envie était là, présente dans son cœur, dans son esprit. Il aimait tellement Gringe qu’il ne savait plus si c’était simplement de l’amitié, ou quelque chose de plus.

Et puis, Gringe l’avait presque embrassé.

À cette pensée, une vague de chaleur lui monta aux joues et il écarta les couvertures qui l’étouffèrent soudain. Aurélien quitta son lit, s’étira, puis se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre d’hôtel. L’air frais lui fit du bien. Il était presque dix heures et il n’avait toujours pas fermé l’œil.

 _Gringe l’avait presque embrassé_.

Gringe, qui râlait dès qu’Orel empiétait sur son espace personnel. Gringe, qui n’avait jamais vraiment eu de gestes tendres envers lui. De rares accolades viriles lors d’évènements importants, peut-être. Mais rien qui ne laissait penser qu’il pouvait être un tant soit peu attiré par son pote. _SON POTE_. Quelle idée…

Et puis, Aurélien pensa à toutes les fois où Guillaume avait fait allusion à l’affection qu’il lui portait. En interview ou devant leurs potes… mais jamais directement à Orel. Guillaume était pudique.

_Et ça ne prouve rien, putain !_

Orel se passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux longs. Il perdait la boule, il ne voyait que ça. Il avait trop bu et ses neurones commençaient sérieusement à griller. D’ailleurs, Gringe aussi avait bu ; et pas qu’un peu. L’autre pouffe l’avait drogué. Ça expliquait parfaitement son comportement étrange. Guillaume allait bien, il n’éprouvait rien pour son pote, tout était normal. Fin de l’histoire, merci bonsoir !

Et pourtant…

— Deuklo! s’exclama tout haut Aurélien en se précipitant dans la chambre à la recherche de son portable.

Il le retrouva sous les draps et ne perdit pas une seconde pour chercher le numéro de Claude dans son répertoire.

— _Hé, mais que vois-je, qu’entends-je ?! Serait-ce la douce voix de ce bâtard d’Orel qui se souvient enfin de son pote préféré !_

— Salut Claude, sourit Aurélien. Désolé de pas appeler plus souvent.

— _Ouais, ouais, c’est ça ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes de beau m’sieur disque de diamant ? Ouais parce que tu crois que j’suis pas tes actus dans Closer, moi, ma biche ? J’lis tout, moi ! J’suis ton fan number one, tu l’sais ! Même si t’es trop un-_

— J’peux en placer une ou c’est en option ?

— _Oh là, pardon Votre Majesté ! Putain, j’ai l’impression d’entendre Gringe. Tiens d’ailleurs t’étais pas censé le voir ? Vous êtes ensemble, là ?_

— Nan, mais c’est à propos de lui que j’t’appelle, en fait… soupira Aurélien, plus trop sûr de lui tout à coup.

— _Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ce connard ?_

— On est sorti hier soir, commença Orel. On était pas très frais et il a commencé à raconter des trucs chelous…

— _Si c’est à propos de l’autre fois avec les Thaïlandaises siamoises, c’était pas mon idée !_

— Quoi ? Attends, c’est quoi cette histoire ?

— … _Hein ? Rien, rien. Bon allez, accouche Mary Ingalls, j’ai pas toute la journée, y’en a qui bosse !_

— … OK, bon… c’est à propos de ce que Gringe t’a dit… en 2011 ? j’sais plus… Il a dit qu’il t’avait parlé d’un truc y’a quelques années, ça avait l’air important, et il voulait pas me dire ce que c’était parce qu’il avait peur que je le laisse tomber après. Tu peux m’éclairer ?

— …

— … Deuklo ?

— … _Il t’a parlé de ça ?_

La voix de Claude était descendue de plusieurs octaves, chose qui n’arrivait jamais. Il semblait tout à coup très sérieux, à l’autre bout du fil.

— J’sais pas, il était défoncé à l’exta, il était complètement à l’ouest et il arrêtait pas de dire qu’il voulait pas que je l’abandonne.

Bien sûr, Aurélien prit soin d’omettre certains détails compromettants. Claude n’avait pas besoin de savoir.

— _QUOI ?_

— Quoi ?!

— _Putain les gars, j’vous ai dit de jamais toucher à ces merdes ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins ma parole !_

Claude, incarnation vivante de l’expression « l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité ».

— S’te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Gringe. J’le trouve bizarre en ce moment. Il a même quitté sa meuf et il m’a rien dit.

— … _Ah, j’suis désolé Orel, on m’appelle, faut que j’aille sauver la veuve et l’orphelin, là !_

— Claude, s’te plaît… !

— _Vraiment, j’dois raccrocher ! C’est pas à moi d’avoir cette discussion avec toi. Allez, mon pote, à plus !_

La communication se coupa subitement, laissant le caennais pantois.

Lorsqu’il descendit dans le hall de l’hôtel une heure plus tard, Ablaye l’attendait déjà avec Skread… et Gringe, qui était avachi dans un fauteuil, son bonnet enfoncé jusqu’au nez. Aurélien salua ses deux amis en leur faisant une accolade chaleureuse avant de se tourner vers Guillaume et de lui flanquer un léger coup de pied dans ses baskets. Un ours grogna quelque part sous le bonnet.

— Il est comme ça depuis qu’il est arrivé, expliqua Matthieu. Vous avez fait quoi encore, hier soir ?

— Comme d’hab’, on a traîné… lâcha Orel sans conviction.

— Ouais bah j’espère que t’es plus en forme que lui parce que dès qu’on arrive à Bruxelles on fait les arrangements pour le concert de demain, lança Ablaye. Allez, bouge ton cul, le taxi va arriver.

Sans un regard aux autres, il récupéra son sac de sport et quitta l’hôtel d’un pas vif.

— Il a quoi ? s’étonna Aurélien.

— Il s’est engueulé avec sa femme avant qu’on arrive, répondit Matthieu. À propos de ses gosses, je crois.

— Faites des gamins, qu’ils disaient… plaisanta Orel. Du coup Skread, on se revoit dans une semaine ?

— C’est ça. En attendant, j’vais m’occuper de ce déchet humain et fignoler le dernier morceau de son album. Plus qu’un mois à tenir avant sa sortie. J’te jure, je me barre aux Bahamas quand il sera dans les bacs. J’ai perdu l’habitude de vous supporter aussi longtemps, j’ai besoin de vacances.

Aurélien pouffa et ils se dirent au revoir. Lorsque Matthieu quitta à son tour le hall de l’hôtel, le caennais reporta son attention sur Guillaume, toujours affalé dans son fauteuil.

— Hé Gringe… Tu crois qu’si Hitler avait pas-

— OK, j’t’arrête tout de suite mon pote, il est trop tôt pour me balancer un point Godwin à la gueule, là, réagit au quart de tour Guillaume sans toutefois bouger.

D’abord surpris, Orel remarqua qu’il souriait et il se détendit. Guillaume releva son bonnet et se redressa. Il avait des cernes et l’œil vitreux du type qui en avait trop fait la veille, mais il souriait. C’était déjà un bon point.

— Tu t’sens mieux ?

— J’ai l’impression qu’on est en train de me broyer le corps avec un rouleau compresseur.

— _Fragile_.

Les deux amis se sourirent encore et un silence agréable s’installa entre eux.

— Dis, Gringe… avant que je parte…

— Hm ?

— Pourquoi tu m’as pas dit que t’avais quitté ta meuf ?

Ce n’était pas vraiment la question qu’Orel avait voulu lui poser, mais comme souvent, sa bouche parla plus vite que son cerveau.

— … J’voulais pas te prendre la tête avec mes histoires, c’est tout.

— Ouais, mais t’es mon meilleur pote. J’suis là pour ça. Il s’est passé quoi avec elle ? J’vois bien qu’y’a un truc qui va pas…

Le regard de Guillaume se fit fuyant.

— C’est rien. Ça collait plus entre nous, c’est tout. Et c’est mieux comme ça.

Silence.

Moins agréable cette fois.

Guillaume avait quitté le confort de son fauteuil et avait mis les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il refusait toujours de regarder Aurélien.

— J’en appelle au pouvoir de la lampe magique ! s’exclama soudain ce dernier. Ô lampe magique brillante et chatoyante… révèle-moi tous tes secrets et dis-moi pourquoi Guillaume a l’air paumé !

Gringe ne put retenir le rire qui s’échappa de ses lèvres.

— T’es con ! s’esclaffa-t-il.

— Au moins, j’ai réussi à te faire rire, répondit le caennais avec fierté.

Ablaye fit irruption dans le hall.

— Putain Orel, tu le bouges ton cul de Blanc privilégié, là ?! Le compteur tourne ! J’te préviens, c’est toi qui paies le taxi, rien à foutre !

Puis il disparut une nouvelle fois. Les deux amis s’échangèrent un regard espiègle.

— Hé Orel, en parlant de lampe magique, tu me dois encore deux vœux, hein. J’ai peut-être oublié la moitié de la soirée d’hier, mais pas ça !

— C’est ouf comme t’as une mémoire sélective… soupira l’autre. C’est quoi ton vœu ?

— Ça, tu verras plus tard mon pote. Allez, barre-toi avant qu’Ablaye fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

Sans réfléchir, Aurélien s’avança vers Guillaume et l’enlaça pour lui dire au revoir. Gringe s’était raidi à la seconde où leurs corps étaient entrés en contact, mais, alors qu’Orel allait s’écarter en s’excusant, Guillaume resserra son étreinte.

Pas d’alcool, pas de stups. Étreinte lucide comme il n’en avait pas reçu depuis très longtemps de sa part. Aurélien s’abandonna à ce câlin bienvenu en poussant un petit soupir de contentement.

— Putain mec, tu me manques déjà, déclara Gringe avec sincérité.

Le palpitant d’Orel se mit une nouvelle fois à battre la chamade. Alors, il n’écouta plus son esprit, encore moins son instinct de survie…

— Ô lampe magique brillante et chatoyante… commença-t-il dans un souffle.

Au début, Guillaume avait eu envie de rire.

 _Au début_.

— J’aimerais que Gringe me pardonne pour ce que je vais faire.

Il allait le lâcher pour lui demander de quoi il parlait encore, mais Aurélien fut plus rapide. Il emprisonna son visage dans ses mains et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois, l’alcool ne l’engourdissait plus du tout. Aurélien sentait son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il voulait juste avoir des réponses à ses questions. Savoir si…

Gringe le repoussa avec force.

— Putain mec, t’es malade ?! C’est quoi ton putain de problème ?!

Guillaume embrassa le hall du regard. Personne. Juste une standardiste qui discutait avec un client au téléphone et qui ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

— Guillaume…

— Non, c’est bon ! Ras le cul de tes plans foireux, là, c’est pas drôle !

— M-

— J’me casse ! S’exclama Gringe en faisant volteface. A plus !

Gringe bouscula Ablaye, qui s’apprêtait à entrer une nouvelle fois dans l’hôtel pour engueuler Aurélien.

— Hé, mec ! s’énerva-t-il. Putain il est vraiment pas du matin ce connard ! Bon Orel, tu te-… Orel ?

Aurélien, tête baissée et poings serrés, essayait de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis croisa le regard surpris d’Ablaye.

— C’est bon, j’arrive.

Il ne réussit pas à dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix.


	4. Interlude - 2011 : l’Odyssée de Gringe

_Caen, décembre 2011._

— Trop bon, trop con mon Deuklo ! … Putain, j’vais leur apprendre à ces enculés !... « gnagnagna Claude s’te plaît t’es un pote… tu peux le faire pour nous gnagnagna »…

Emmitouflé dans son blouson de biker, Claude marchait d’un pas pressé et quelque peu chaloupé dans le froid glacial de décembre, dans les rues désertes de Caen. Il était deux heures du matin, et à part un clochard et deux goudous visiblement torchées jusqu’à l’os, il n’avait croisé personne. Il en profitait donc pour exprimer toute sa rancœur à qui voulait l’entendre (certainement pas le clochard ni les deux goudous torchées) et ruminait sa colère envers ces connards de potes qui avaient eu l’audace de l’envoyer acheter à bouffer à la seule supérette de nuit du coin. C’est-à-dire à vingt minutes à pieds de l’appart’ dans lequel ils s’étaient tous réunis.

— Putain, j’l’ai connais même pas ces mecs ! râla Claude en shootant dans une canette vide qui atterrit en contrebas, dans le canal. C’est bien parce que j’ai la dalle que j’ai accepté d’aller faire la boniche, hein… fait chier ce froid…

Le matin même, il avait fait la connaissance d’un groupe de mecs qui avaient l’air plutôt cool, à première vue. Deuklo avait réussi à se faire inviter à leur soirée, mais il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir rejoint sa propre bande à l’Embuscade.

— Mais moi aussi j’suis un mec _cool_! Les bonnes meufs s’arrachent mon corps d’Apollon pour m’avoir dans leurs soirées, merde !

Puisqu’il commençait à vraiment claquer des dents et ne sentait plus ses extrémités, il prit la décision de bifurquer dans le quartier un peu craignos de Caen pour arriver plus vite à la supérette. Il formulait déjà des blagues à la con dans sa tête en atteignant l’entrée d’une ruelle connue pour être l’endroit où les « deps chelous » se retrouvaient lorsqu’il s’arrêta net.

Il ne mit pas plus de trois secondes avant de capter que le type qui se faisait pomper par un autre type à l’autre bout de la ruelle, il le connaissait.

— _Naaaan_ , ne put-il s’empêcher de s’exclamer. Putain, Gringe, mon pote, qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?!

En entendant arriver Claude (parce qu’il était tout sauf discret, ce type. Même un malentendant pouvait l’entendre venir à trois kilomètres), Guillaume avait repoussé rapidement le garçon à genoux devant lui, avait remonté son pantalon dans la foulée et l’avait enjoint de dégager.

— C’est la crise chez les putes ou quoi ? Y’en avait pas assez pour tout le monde, ce soir, que tu t’retrouves à te faire sucer par un mec ?! Ou c’est ta meuf qui t’a foutu dehors ?... Ou alors, mec, si t’as des problèmes de thunes, on peut s’arranger, t’as pas besoin de tapiner !

Guillaume, le regard paniqué, jeta un coup d’œil rapide par-dessus son épaule avant d’empoigner le col du blouson de Deuklo et de le bousculer contre le mur derrière lui.

— Ta gueule, Claude, putain ! T’as rien vu, OK ?

— Oh là, mec, faut te détendre, là ! Tu lâches tonton Deuklo et tu redescends d’un étage !

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? grogna Guillaume tout bas, le regard noir, les poings serrés.

— Et toi ? Depuis quand tu laisses traîner ta queue chez les pédés ?

Gringe le lâcha et se détourna.

— C’est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu dis rien à personne, OK ? Surtout pas à Orel !

— Et qu’est-ce qui faut pas qu’je dise à Orel, au juste ? Que son meilleur pote à viré sa cuti ?

— T’es con ou quoi ? J’suis pas dep !

— Ouais m’enfin… c’pas moi qui avais ma queue dans la bouche d’un type y’a pas cinq minutes !

Et là, sans que Claude le voie venir, Gringe craqua.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur et se laissa glisser le long du mur sale de la ruelle sombre et misérable. La tête dans les mains, il souffla un juron et renifla.

Claude s’assit à côté de lui, prenant un air concerné. Et il l’était vraiment. Il n’en avait rien à carrer d’où ses potes fourraient leurs queues. Mais voir un Gringe misérable essayer de se retenir de chialer, ça lui fit quelque chose. Pour une fois, il ferma sa gueule et attendit que Guillaume se calme et prenne la parole. Il le fit, un long moment après.

— J’suis pas gay, OK ? commença-t-il en marmonnant, la voix enrouée. J’ai pas envie de mettre des mots là-dessus.

— T’es bi, quoi.

— _Putain_ , _Claude_.

— Bah j’sais pas, autant appeler une chatte, une chatte !

— Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

Il essaya de se relever, mais Claude le força à poser son cul sur le sol froid.

— C’est bon, j’me la ferme. Explique.

— … y’a rien à dire… C’est arrivé comme ça. C’était l’an dernier, j’étais pas bien, j’suis allé aux putes, et y’avait ce mec qui ressemblait à… j’veux dire… y’avait ce mec qui a proposé de me faire une pipe pour dix balles, j’ai pas réfléchi, et voilà.

— C’est le coming-out le plus pourri qu’j’ai jamais entendu.

Gringe fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

— Tu fais chier, Claude. Putain, j’sais même pas pourquoi j’te raconte tout ça.

— Vu l’odeur de Whisky qui émane de tout ton être mon gars, j’te la donne en mille… Mais du coup, ça fait un an que tu vas aux putes chez les deps ?

— Nan, j’y vais pas souvent. C’est juste quand… en fait… y’a ce type. C’est mon pote, tu vois. Mais…

Guillaume se tut, perdant son regard dans le vague.

— T’as flashé sur un mec que tu peux pas te faire, c’est ça ?

Claude eut un mouvement de recul en entendant sa propre phrase. Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta le menton.

— Putain, c’est la conversation la plus chelou qu’on ait eu tous les deux, constata-t-il pas gêné pour un sou, contrairement à Gringe qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans les briques de la façade contre laquelle il était appuyé. Bon alors, c’est ça, t’as flashé sur un mec que tu peux pas te faire ?

— Quelque chose comme ça…

— Et ça fait longtemps que tu sais que tu marches à voile et à vapeur ?

— Quoi ? C’est quoi cette vieille expression ?

— J’sais pas, c’est toi qui veux pas que j’dise « bi », j’innove pour me faire comprendre, du coup. Sinon demain on y est encore ! Alors, ça fait longtemps ?

— … Depuis l’adolescence, j’dirais.

— Ah ouais quand même. Et t’as jamais eu envie de tester la marchandise de l’autre côté du canal ?

Gringe leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non. J’crois que j’étais trop flippé.

— Mais y’a ce pote que tu kiffes et ça a fini par te faire craquer, c’est ça ?

— Sans doute.

— Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ? Si ça se trouve, ton pote il est aussi dep que quoi.

Le regard noir de Guillaume ne suffit pas à dissuader Claude de continuer à le charrier.

— Pas possible. Il a une copine. Et puis, on se connaît depuis longtemps, ça serait bizarre… J’ai pas… J’ai pas envie de le perdre.

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés. Une ombre passa dans le regard de Guillaume. En plus de la gêne, il avait sans doute honte. Honte de passer pour un fragile devant Deuklo la grande gueule.

— Tu délires mon pote ! s’exclama d’ailleurs ce dernier. J’suis _persuadé_ qu’Orel pourrait accepter n’importe quoi, tant que ça vient de toi.

Il y eut un blanc. Gringe pivota légèrement vers Deuklo, le regard dur.

— T’as dit quoi, là ?

— Oh allez, Gringo ! Tu crois que j’t’ai pas de suite cramé ? C’est évident que t’en pinces pour notre Aurélien national !

Guillaume se redressa, une colère sourde s’emparant une nouvelle fois de lui. Claude le suivit en levant les mains devant lui en signe d’apaisement.

— J’te jure Claude, si tu lui parles de ça, la vie d’ma mère j’te défonce !

— J’dirai rien, détends ton string ma biche ! C’est pas mes oignons. Mais mec, sérieusement, tu devrais au moins lui dire que t’aimes la bite ! C’est ton meilleur pote, il comprendra !

— Il a pas besoin de savoir. J’veux pas qu’il me laisse tomber, d’accord ? Personne n’a besoin de savoir. T’as rien vu, tu sais rien. On oublie tout.

— Gringe, sérieux…

— Promets-le. Tu diras rien et t’oublies tout.


	5. Les Pensées Circulaires

Beats assourdissants, lumière aveuglante, une douzaine de paires d'yeux experts braqués sur lui. 80 Db, 90… 100. Orel resta figé au milieu de la scène, le regard vide.

Dans la fosse, Ablaye fit signe à l'ingé son de tout arrêter.

— Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Orel ? Me dis pas que t'as oublié les paroles !

Pas de réponse. Aurélien se mordait la lèvre inférieure, il semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion.

Ablaye arracha le micro des mains d'un assistant et se mit à gueuler dedans.

— La Terre appelle Orelsan !

Le chanteur parut s'animer. Il releva la tête vers son ami avant de porter son propre micro à sa bouche.

— Euh… Ablaye ?

— Quoi ? râla le susnommé par micro interposé.

— On peut faire une pause ?

— T'es sérieux, mec ?! On vient à peine de commencer les répèt' ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux qu'on révise la scéno' ? T'as besoin d'un prompteur ?

Aurélien ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il afficha plutôt une mine soucieuse, observa brièvement l'équipe technique qui le dévisageait sans comprendre, puis reporta son attention sur Ablaye.

— … Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie…

À travers le micro, sa voix se répercuta dans l’entièreté de la grande salle de spectacle à présent plongée dans un silence lourd.

Ablaye fronça les sourcils puis tout à coup, son visage se tordit en une grimace affolée. Il jeta son micro sur le pauvre assistant qui dut se contorsionner pour le rattraper au vol. Le producteur ordonna à tout le monde de se remettre au travail et fit signe à Orel de le suivre immédiatement dans les loges.

Une fois que ce dernier passa la porte, Ablaye la ferma avec brusquerie, se retourna vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

— Bon, est-ce que tu as encore son numéro ?

— Euh…

— Et son nom ? Elle était mineure ou pas ? Comment tu l'as su ? Réponds, putain !

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ablaye plissa les yeux en scrutant Aurélien un long moment, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole, incertain.

— Ta connerie… c'est pas d'avoir couché avec une fan et de l'avoir mise enceinte ?

Aurélien haussa les sourcils avant d'étouffer un rire sans joie et de se libérer des mains de son ami qui serraient ses bras un peu trop fort.

— Tu sais bien que je fais pas ça, dit-il en allant s'affaler sur le canapé de la loge.

— Oui, enfin… On en parle de la meuf que vous vous étiez tapée, avec Gringe ?

— C'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'était à nos débuts ! se défendit Orel. Elle était même pas fan…

Ablaye se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

— Bon, c'est quoi le problème, alors ? On va être en retard sur le planning…

Aurélien baissa les yeux et se mit à tordre ses doigts nerveusement. Le producteur soupira.

— OK… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le comportement de Gringe, ce matin ?

— P't'être bien…

Cette fois, Ablaye leva les yeux et les bras au plafond pour appuyer l'exaspération qui semblait émaner de tout son être comme une aura. Ce type avait toujours été un peu théâtral dans ses réactions et, en temps normal, ça amusait beaucoup Orel.

— Vous vous êtes engueulés ? se força-t-il à reprendre car en vérité, il se contrefichait éperdument des querelles puériles de ces deux abrutis. (Mais c'était _ses_ deux abrutis, alors il faisait un effort au nom de l'amitié).

— Bah… J'ai p't'être fait un truc qui lui a pas plu du tout et maintenant je suis presque sûr qu'il me déteste.

— Bon sang, mais vous avez quel âge, sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

— Bah…

— Non, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu prends ton portable, tu l'appelles et vous réglez ça tout de suite.

Orel blêmit.

— J'peux pas l'appeler comme ça… ! Ça s'rait bizarre. Et puis, j'sais même pas quoi lui dire. En fait, j'ai rien fait de mal, c'est lui qui réagit bizarrement depuis quelque temps.

— Alors laisse courir et attends qu'il se calme !… Allez, lève ton cul de là, on retourne bosser.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, Ablaye quitta la loge tout en ruminant sa mauvaise humeur.

Orel récupéra son téléphone dans la poche de son jogging et fixa l'écran noir de longues minutes, le cœur battant.

Le souvenir des lèvres de Gringe contre les siennes était encore présent dans son esprit, même si le baiser avait été beaucoup trop furtif à son goût. Aurélien avait cru avoir correctement interprété les signaux… Pourquoi Gringe l'avait repoussé aussi violemment ? Il avait dû se faire des films, pour changer…

Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, son portable toujours éteint dans les mains. Cette nuit au night-club ne prouvait rien. Le comportement de Gringe _ne prouvait rien_. C'était lui, Orel, qui avait tout gâché. Guillaume méritait des explications. Et des excuses. Quitte à le perdre définitivement… car quelque chose lui dit que ce simple baiser volé venait de foutre en l’air près de vingt ans d’amitié et que le chaos était imminent.

— Quel con… murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout… Il alluma son portable, hésita encore une seconde, puis envoya un message à Gringe.

***

— Et si je monte un peu les basses, t’en penses quoi ?… Gringe ?

Matthieu quitta la table de mixage et pivota vers le rappeur affalé dans un fauteuil, une jambe remuant nerveusement et le regard rivé sur son téléphone. Skread l’appela encore, mais Guillaume ne réagit pas. Il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Excédé, le beatmaker s’approcha de lui et lui arracha son portable des mains pour le ranger dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

— Hé ! Rends-moi mon téléphone, exigea Guillaume d’une voix bourrue en tendant une main vers lui.

— Je te le rendrai quand on aura terminé de bosser. Ça fait des heures qu’on est là, t’as pas décroché de ton portable de la journée et en plus tu tires la gueule.

— J’tire pas la gueule.

Matthieu soupira bruyamment. Il ferma un instant les yeux en se massant les tempes. La journée avait déjà été beaucoup trop longue pour qu’il supporte une fois de plus l’humeur massacrante de son pote.

— C’est quoi ton problème, mec ? Depuis qu’on a quitté l’hôtel, j’ai l’impression de baby-sitter un gamin insupportable. Tu t’es engueulé avec Orel ou quoi ?

À la mention d’Aurélien, Matthieu ne rata pas une miette de la réaction de Gringe. Ce dernier avait serré les poings et la mâchoire. Une colère sourde avait d’abord traversé son regard sombre, son corps s’était crispé, puis ses épaules se relâchèrent subitement et un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux. Il tira sur le col de son sweat, comme s’il étouffait soudain.

— J’crois que c’est la MD, marmonna-t-il. Ça te fout à l'envers, après une descente...

— T’as pris de la MDMA ? s’exclama Skread… plus blasé que sidéré, à vrai dire. Il se rappela brièvement cette période pendant laquelle Gringe et Orel venaient au studio complètement shootés au chanvre. «  _On fait une expérience, pour voir si ça nous donne de l’inspiration_ », avait affirmé Orel. Matthieu ne put s’empêcher de penser à quel point ces deux idiots, aussi talentueux soient-ils, auraient pu avoir une sacrée carrière derrière eux aujourd’hui s’ils avaient été un tantinet plus _adultes_ en temps et en heure.

— Mec, la weed c’est une chose, mais là, vous déconnez vraiment…

— C’est bon putain, lâche-moi avec ça !

Sourcils froncés, Matthieu se pencha vers lui, ses deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

— Y’a un truc que tu piges pas, là ! s’emporta Skread. Dans moins d’un mois ton putain d’album sort, Gringe ! T’es pas tout seul sur ce projet, ça fait trois ans que j’me saigne pour ça alors t’as pas intérêt à déchanter maintenant ! Tu vas de suite arrêter tes conneries, porter tes couilles et agir enfin comme un adulte responsable, c’est clair ?! termina-t-il en gueulant presque.

Ses derniers mots lui firent l’effet d’une douche froide. Il n’eut pas le temps de se demander si Skread parlait uniquement de son album ; la colère fut plus rapide que sa raison. Guillaume se leva en poussant brutalement son ami contre la table de mixage. Par réflexe, Matthieu lui rendit la politesse et Gringe, mû par la colère, écrasa son poing contre sa mâchoire.

Skread bascula sur le côté, un instant sonné par la violence de l’impact. Il se retint de justesse à la table de mixage alors que Guillaume réalisait ce qu’il venait de faire. Le poing toujours brandit, il recula d’un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

— Merde… Skread, je-

— Dégage.

— J’suis désolé, je-

— Non, t’as dépassé les bornes, là ! Dégage de mon putain de studio, connard ! hurla l’autre, une main tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

De sa main libre, il récupéra le portable de Gringe qu’il lui balança à la figure.

Guillaume tenta de s’avancer vers Skread, mais ce dernier l’insulta encore. Alors, Gringe récupéra son manteau et quitta le studio.

L’air frais du début de soirée lui fit un instant du bien. Il récupéra machinalement son téléphone d’une main tremblante, remarquant à peine la rougeur qui commençait à s’étendre sur ses phalanges. Il allait avoir mal. Plus tard.

Et sur l’écran de son portable s’affichait la notification d’un nouveau message qu’il avait reçu une heure plus tôt et qu’il n’avait toujours pas lu – _qu’il ne voulait pas lire._


	6. La fête est finie

Gringe était incapable de dire comment il s'était retrouvé là. Il se souvenait brièvement de ce bar à l'angle d'une petite rue du vieux Paris ( _mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Pigalle, bon sang ?)_ et d'une vieille Chinoise trapue au sourire édenté qui avait essayé de lui vendre il ne savait plus quoi. Et soudain le voilà embarqué sous les lumières tamisées et l'atmosphère enfumée par ces putains de clopes électroniques d'un club exigu qui passait de la musique beaucoup trop forte pour que ce soit réellement agréable. L'endroit était bondé, à tel point que Guillaume se laissait porter par la foule au rythme des chansons electro, toujours incapable de se souvenir de comment il était arrivé ici.

Une main lui saisit le poignet. Il remonta son regard sur un petit brun, plus jeune que lui, qui lui souriait le regard brillant et les joues rouges d'avoir trop dansé. Il recula tout en entraînant Gringe avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent laborieusement un couloir étroit d'où entraient et sortaient des gens aux visages flous. Guillaume avait tellement chaud, sa tête lui tournait violemment.

Le garçon le tira jusqu'à une porte. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une autre pièce ( _ou un placard ?_ ) lorsque l'inconnu ( _ou peut-être pas ? c'était quoi son nom, déjà ?_ ) les enferma tous les deux et que la musique parut tout à coup lointaine, même si les sons faisaient encore trembler les murs sombres.

Une bouche joueuse venait de s'attaquer à son cou. Un corps, un peu frêle, se pressait avec envie contre le sien et des mains étrangères dégrafaient son pantalon. Guillaume rejeta sa tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres, prêt à basculer. Quelque chose se mit à vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jeans, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Le jeune homme contre lui étouffa un rire en glissant ses mains dans son dos et en récupérant son portable, qui sonnait avec insistance.

— T'es beaucoup demandé, dis donc, fit-il remarquer alors que Gringe tentait mollement de récupérer son téléphone… qui n'avait pas arrêté de sonner ces dernières heures.

Le garçon éloigna l'appareil et le posa quelque part derrière lui.

— On est là pour s'amuser, tu te rappelles ?

Guillaume allait répondre, mais l'inconnu glissa au même moment sa main dans son pantalon et il oublia comment respirer pendant une seconde. Des doigts fins se refermèrent sur son début d’érection. Gringe se laissa une nouvelle fois emporter dans l’obscurité intimiste et la chaleur quasi étouffante. Il sentait la main libre de l'autre homme palper ses fesses, ses cuisses, puis ses flancs avec un peu trop d’insistance, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose.

Le rappeur ne s’en préoccupa pas vraiment, plutôt concentré sur les mouvements chaotiques de la main indiscrète.

Le garçon le lâcha au bout d’un moment et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, collant son bassin contre le sien pour lui montrer l’état de son excitation.

— Touche-moi, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille, avant de la laper d’une langue taquine.

Gringe frissonna. Il passa ses mains légèrement engourdies entre eux tandis que l’inconnu se frottait à lui avec impatience en laissant échapper des soupirs exagérés. Ce fut à cet instant que Guillaume se figea. Des images de sa soirée avec Orel lui revinrent subitement à l’esprit. Il se revoyait au night-club sur la piste de danse, son meilleur pote collé contre lui, les bras enroulés autour de son cou, leurs corps pressés l’un contre l’autre…

 _Merde_ , il ne se souvenait pas de ça. Est-ce qu’ils avaient vraiment dansé ensemble ?

L’écho de sa propre voix lui revint à l’esprit… _«_   _J’crois qu’j’ai choppé une bonne meuf, faut pas le dire à Deuklo… »_

 _Oh putain !_ S’il avant mentionné Claude… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé avec Orel ?! Son cerveau, qui flottait dans une brume épaisse depuis la veille, semblait progressivement le ramener sur la terre ferme…

Il repoussa brusquement le garçon dans ses bras, qui lui jeta un regard étonné.

— Hé !

— Désolé, j’peux pas, lâcha-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

— _Putain d’hétéro_ , siffla l’inconnu en le poussant sur le côté pour ouvrir la porte et se tirer sans un regard en arrière.

Guillaume, bras ballants et le pantalon toujours baissé à mi-cuisses, essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait foutu pour qu’Orel décide de l’embrasser comme ça, sans prévenir, et en public en plus ?! Le matin même, il avait vraiment cru qu’Aurélien s’était moqué de lui en lui faisant ce smack impromptu. Qu’il voulait le faire rager pour une raison quelconque. Parce qu’après tout, Guillaume ne l’avait pas repoussé quand ils s’étaient fait un câlin pour se dire au revoir.

À force de se triturer l’esprit pour démêler le vrai du faux, il écopa d’une migraine lancinante qui le força à se bouger. Il remonta son pantalon et chercha son portable dans ses poches, avant de se souvenir que l’autre type l’avait posé quelque part. Il fouilla rapidement la petite pièce. Rien.

La montée d’adrénaline qui le traversa de part en part lui mit un coup de fouet bienvenu. Il chercha son portefeuille dans ses poches, même s’il savait déjà que c’était inutile… _Puisqu’il n’avait plus de portefeuille._

— Putain, l’enculé !

Il sortit du débarras et se fraya un chemin dans le couloir, puis parmi la foule, à la recherche du voleur.

Il quitta le club bredouille quelques minutes plus tard, accueilli par une nuit froide et sans étoile. Il croisa les bras pour essayer de retenir sa chaleur corporelle en se maudissant d’avoir aussi paumé son manteau.

De rage, il fila des coups de pied dans une poubelle à l’entrée de l’établissement sous les regards quelque peu méprisants des personnes qui fumaient à l’extérieur.

Les premières notes d’une chanson qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien lui parvinrent depuis l’intérieur du club.

Puis une voix, tout aussi familière…

_« Un jour, tu trouves la Vodka-Red Bull dégueulasse, la musique est trop forte, tu connais aucun son qui passe, un jour tu réalises enfin un d'tes fantasmes, et tu ressens comme un vide parce qu'en fait t'as trouvé ça naze… »_

Gringe en aurait presque ri. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne en lâchant un juron fleuri avant de filer un nouveau coup de pied dans la poubelle. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi minable.

***

« _Vous avez 8 nouveaux messages et 17 appels en absence…_

_Appel du 06********, reçu hier à 20h40 : « Gringe, c’est Ablaye ! Espèce d’enfoiré, réponds à ton putain de téléphone ! Skread m’a appelé, il était fou de rage ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu branles, bordel ?! »_

_Ce message est conservé._

_Appel du 06********, reçu hier à 20h56 :_ _« C’est encore moi, connard ! J’te jure que si j’te mets la main dessus, je te défonce ! Rappelle-moi ! »_

_Ce message est conservé._

_Appel du 06********, reçu hier à 21h23 : « Salut ma biche ! Dis, y’a Ablaye qui m’a appelé pour savoir si tu m’avais appelé dans la soirée ou j’sais pas quoi… Il avait l’air vénèr’, mon pote ! Il a pas voulu me dire c’qui s’passe, mais tu sais comment il est. Rappelle-le, s’te plaît ! »_

_Ce message est conservé._

_Appel du 06********, reçu hier à 21h25 : « Ouais, c’est encore Deuklo ! Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Orel ? Nan parce que le p’tit m’a appelé ce matin, à propos de tu sais quoi. T’inquiète, j’ai rien dit… Bref, rappelle-nous, mon pote ! »_

_Ce message est conservé._

_Appel du 06********, reçu hier à 21h38 : « C’est Skread. Faut qu’on parle. Ramène-toi au studio. »_

_Ce message est conservé._

_Appel du 03********, reçu hier à 22h01 : « Allo ? François ? C’est Huguette. La TV marche plus, tu peux passer à la maison ?... comment on éteint ce truc, déjà ?... « Mais mamie, qu’est-ce que tu fais, c’est pas le bon numéro ! »… »_

_Ce message est conservé._

_Appel du 06********, reçu hier à 23h47 : «… Enfoiré de Guillaume Tranchant ! T’es qu’un putain de lâche, ma parole ! Tu frappes Skread et tu te barres, comme ça ?! Il m’a dit pour la MD, tu te drogues, maintenant ? Et tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi Orel était à l’ouest, genre plus que d’habitude, aussi ? Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ?! Rappelle-moi ou j’prends l’avion et je viens te chercher par la peau du cul ! »_

_Ce message est conservé._

_Appel du 06********, reçu aujourd’hui à 01h57 : « …Gringe… C’est moi… C’est Orel. Comme t’as pas répondu à mon sms, j’t’appelle... J’pouvais pas avant, j’étais sur scène. Ablaye vient juste de me dire que t’avais fait une connerie et qu’il allait te massacrer… Il s’est passé quoi ?... Est-ce que c’est à cause de moi ?... J’suis désolé pour ce matin… Mais tout ce que je t’ai dit dans le sms, je le pense vraiment… J’comprends si tu veux pas me parler, mais rappelle au moins Ablaye, il est en train de péter un câble… »_

_Ce message est conservé._

_Fin des nouveaux messages. Menu principal… »_

***

— … Allo ?

_— Monsieur Cotentin ?_

— Oui ?

_— Bonsoir, Commissariat de Police du 9 e arrondissement de Paris, désolé de vous appeler aussi tard dans la nuit…_


	7. Faux l’amour

Paris, à nouveau. Tête contre la vitre du taxi, Orel observait sans trop les voir les passants pressés sur les trottoirs ; les voitures fonçant en sens inverse ; la vie suivre son cours.

— _Je te préviens Aurélien, si tu passes cette porte, c’est terminé !_

La voix d’Ahelya ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis qu’il avait quitté son hôtel à Bruxelles. Gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, l’image de sa compagne, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules à demi dénudées d’où glissait sa robe de chambre en satin, le hantait douloureusement. Le téléphone avait sonné à 4h30 le matin même. Une heure plus tard, il était à l’aéroport.

— _Gringe a besoin de moi._

_— Ton pote est un connard, il peut se débrouiller tout seul ! Tu m’avais promis…_

_— Ne me redemande pas de choisir entre toi et lui, s’te plaît. Je vous aime tous les deux, je-_

_— Non, tu ne m’aimes pas !_

_— Mais bien sûr que si…_

_— Oui, comme une amie. Mais pas comme une amante. Pas comme tu aimes Gringe, Orel. Ça fait dix ans que j’espère te le faire oublier. Dix ans que je te partage avec lui. Dix ans que je me dis qu’au fond si tu restes avec moi, c’est que tu éprouves réellement de l’amour pour moi. Mais à chaque fois, c’est Guillaume qui passe en premier._

_— T’exagères…_

_— Tu ne m’as jamais regardée comme tu regardes Guillaume… Même au début. J’aurais aimé qu’au moins une fois je sois tout ton monde, moi aussi._

Le chauffeur de taxi klaxonne en insultant un autre automobiliste. La circulation est dense en fin de journée sur le boulevard. Aurélien ferme les yeux. Il peut encore sentir le parfum sucré d’Ahelya ; sa peau douce sous ses doigts.

— _Ça fait des années que ça va plus, Aurélien. Des années qu’on essaie… J’en peux plus. Si tu pars le rejoindre, je ne veux plus te voir._

Elle avait tourné la tête en écartant quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son visage. Les yeux brillants, elle était restée digne. Orel s’était rendu compte, pour la millième fois, d’à quel point elle était belle.

Ahelya était une femme forte, travailleuse, douce et drôle. Elle l’avait tiré vers le haut, elle l’avait poussé à se dépasser. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, Aurélien savait qu’elle avait raison et il se détestait de l’avoir autant fait souffrir. Pendant longtemps il avait pensé qu’il pouvait égoïstement la garder auprès de lui, comme un trésor fragile ; un reliquat de vie simple. Cependant, il y avait Guillaume. Quoi qu’Orel fasse, il y avait _toujours_ Guillaume.

_« J’aurais aimé qu’au moins une fois je sois tout ton monde, moi aussi. »_

Ahelya avait compris avant même qu’Aurélien n’en soit aux prémices de ses réflexions sentimentales.

— On est arrivé, messieurs.

Ablaye abattit sans grande paluche sur la cuisse d’Orel pour le réveiller. Une fois le taxi payé, ils entrèrent dans le commissariat et se présentèrent à l’accueil. Aurélien avait vissé une casquette sur sa tête et l’avait recouverte de la capuche du sweat qu’il portait. Mains dans les poches, il jetait des coups d’œil nerveux autour de lui, le cœur battant à côte-fendre. Guillaume n’était pas dans les parages.

— … Ah, je l’ai ! s’exclama une secrétaire, le nez sur l’écran de son ordinateur. Tranchant Guillaume… Admis cette nuit à 3h48. Il est encore en cellule de dégrisement.

— Je vais le… commença Ablaye avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Je vais lui remonter les bretelles, à cet imbécile…

— On peut quand même le faire sortir ? demanda Orel.

— Oui, bien sûr. Il va juste falloir remplir ce formulaire… dit-elle en tendant un petit paquet de feuilles aux deux hommes. Vous êtes de la famille ?

— Non, répondit Aurélien. Un de vos collègues m’a appelé cette nuit…

— Ah oui, Marc m’a prévenue ! Étant donné que monsieur Tranchant s’est fait voler ses papiers, nous lui avons demandé qui nous pouvions joindre pour venir le chercher, il a donné votre numéro.

— Est-ce qu’on va devoir payer une amende pour le faire sortir ? questionna Ablaye, la mine grave.

— Pas pour le moment. Au vu de faits, monsieur Tranchant sera convoqué par le tribunal de police dans quelques jours. Le juge décidera lui-même de la sanction.

Aurélien s’agita.

— Attendez, il a fait quoi pour être convoqué au tribunal ?

— Puisque monsieur Tranchant possède déjà un casier judiciaire, une simple transaction pénale n’est pas applicable.

— Ce fils de pute a un casier ? s’étonna tout haut Ablaye, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils de la part de la secrétaire.

— Il est accusé de quoi, au juste ? s’inquiéta plutôt Aurélien.

La secrétaire replongea son nez sur son ordinateur. Elle cliqua plusieurs fois sur l’écran, plissa les yeux, puis trouva ce qu’elle cherchait.

— État d’ivresse sur la voie publique, contrôlé positif aux stupéfiants, refus d’obtempérer, de se soumettre aux vérifications ordonnées par l’agent verbalisateur et tentative de fuite.

Ablaye étouffa un juron en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il allait _vraiment_ l’écorcher vif.

— Ce sont des délits mineurs, poursuivit la femme en uniforme en voyant le regard angoissé d’Aurélien. Le président du tribunal lui fera sans doute juste payer une amende.

À cet instant, les battants d’une porte claquèrent derrière eux. Ablaye et Orel se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir arriver un Guillaume menotté, dans un état pitoyable, le pas lourd et la tête baissée, se faire traîner par un agent de police dans le hall du commissariat.

Le noir esquissa un mouvement vers lui, mais Orel lui saisit discrètement le bras et lui fit signe de ne rien faire. Ablaye obtempéra, les poings serrés, tandis que l’agent libérait Gringe de ses entraves et lui ordonnait d’aller signer des papiers que la secrétaire avait déjà préparés pour lui.

Guillaume n’accorda pas même un regard à ses amis. Il fit ce qu’on lui dit, marmonna une formule de politesse toute faite à la secrétaire, puis quitta le commissariat, les deux autres sur ses talons. Ils se retrouvèrent comme trois cons sur le trottoir, sans rien dire. Ablaye décida de rompre le silence une longue minute plus tard.

— J’vais passer au stud’ voir Skread et après je retourne à Caen. Vu que la tournée est finie, on est tranquilles pendant un petit bout de temps, mais j’ai encore des trucs à régler. J’te tiens au courant, Orel.

Ce dernier acquiesça sans rien dire. Avant de partir, Ablaye fit un pas vers Guillaume, un doigt inquisiteur levé vers lui, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

— J’en ai pas fini avec toi, mon pote. (Il se recula pour observer ses deux abrutis d’un œil sévère.) Et vous avez intérêt à arranger vos merdes, tous les deux !

Sans plus de manière, il tourna les talons et s’éloigna.

Le silence retomba, entouré par le brouhaha incessant de la ville en ébullition. Gringe se gratta la tête, le regard toujours rivé au sol, alors qu’Aurélien se mordait la lèvre.

— … Dis Gringe… dit-il tout bas, mal à l’aise. Tu crois que les animaux ont le sens de l’humour ?

Guillaume releva la tête vers lui, surpris. Il s’était attendu à ce qu’Aurélien l’engueule ou qu’il lui dise qu’il partait. Il pensait réellement qu’il allait le laisser seul après avoir signé sa feuille de sortie. Après tout, il le méritait. Mais Orel était planté là, devant lui, son visage à peine visible sous sa casquette et sa capuche, les mains dans les poches, les épaules basses… et il lui avait posé cette question incongrue, comme pour brandir le drapeau blanc.

— Je sais pas, Orel… répondit-il au bout d’un certain temps. Sa gorge était sèche, parler lui faisait un mal de chien et sa gueule de bois n’arrangeait rien. Mais il trouva assez de force en lui pour esquisser un petit sourire d’excuse.

— C’est loin, chez toi ?

— Dix minutes à pied.

— On passera prendre des kebabs en chemin, alors.

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Guillaume sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

*******

Gringe avait loué une petite chambre de bonne au dernier étage d’un vieil immeuble entre le 9e et le 18e arrondissement le temps de finaliser l’Enfant Lune avec Skread. La pièce était à l’image de son locataire. Il y régnait une pagaille innommable, mais l’endroit était chaleureux.

Sur le chemin, ils n’avaient pas échangé un seul mot. La tension entre eux était palpable, Guillaume savait que son meilleur pote n’allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Mais maintenant qu’il avait les idées claires, ils pourraient parler. _Vraiment parler_. Et il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’était pas complètement flippé à cette idée.

Une fois arrivés, Guillaume avait marmonné qu’il allait prendre une douche, et cette dernière étant sur le palier, il avait laissé Aurélien seul un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux avec son kebab qu’il n’arrivait pas à avaler.

Cette tension entre eux allait les achever.

— Sympa chez toi, lâcha Aurélien lorsque Gringe revint dans la chambre, en avisant une fissure dans le mur face à lui, de laquelle sortait une petite blatte.

— J’arrivais pas à la chopper pour la tuer. J’crois qu’on s’est habitués à la présence de l’autre… J’l’ai appelée Katsuni, du coup.

— Comme l’actrice porno ?

— Ouais.

Orel étouffa un petit rire en invitant Gringe à venir s’asseoir à ses côtés, sur le lit. Guillaume hésita une seconde avant de céder. Il avait l’impression d’avoir une enclume dans la poitrine et détestait cette sensation. Il s’était déjà disputait avec Orel. De nombreuses fois. Mais jamais comme ça. Ils n’avaient jamais vécu pareille situation, et il était mort de trouille, parce que tout ce qui s’était déroulé ces 48 dernières heures impliquait beaucoup trop de choses. Il se sentait comme au bord d’un immense gouffre, prêt à sauter. Mais à quel prix ?

Ils plongèrent dans le regard de l’autre. Encore ce foutu silence pesant. N’y tenant plus, Guillaume se décida enfin à parler, mais Aurélien en fit de même au même moment.

— Désolé… s’excusa ce dernier. Toi d’abord.

Gringe prit une profonde inspiration. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir quelque chose à boire à portée de main pour se donner du courage.

— Désolé de t’avoir fait revenir de Belgique pour me sortir du commissariat, commença-t-il. J’voulais pas… J’avais pas les idées claires, on m’avait volé mon portable… C’est le premier numéro qui m’est venu à l’esprit.

— Gr-

— Non, laisse-moi finir, Orel. J’aurai pas le courage plus tard, sinon.

Aurélien pinça ses lèvres, l’invitant à poursuivre d’un signe de tête.

— T’as pas à subir mes conneries, t’as beau être mon pote, j’ai dépassé les bornes. Avec toi, avec Ablaye… et avec Skread. Je suis un boulet pour vous, j’en ai conscience – non, ne me coupe pas ! –… Je sais que j’ai été bizarre l’autre soir… J’ai… Je commence à me souvenir de certains trucs. Et… S’te plaît Orel, excuse-moi. J’suis désolé pour ce que j’ai pu dire ou faire… C’est un peu la folie, en ce moment. Avec l’album et tout ça. J’ai du mal à tout bien gérer quand t’es pas là, j’avoue. Je sais que ça n’excuse pas mon comportement, mais j’veux pas qu’il y ait de malaise entre nous. J’veux pas qu’on se fasse la gueule et qu’on se parle plus.

— …T’as pas lu mon sms… lâcha soudainement Aurélien.

Ce n’était pas une question, plutôt une constatation.

— Ton… ? Oh.

Guillaume se rappela le message qu’il n’avait pas voulu ouvrir avant d’aller se murger la gueule dans un bar… et de se faire voler son téléphone… Une pointe de culpabilité vint alourdir encore un peu le poids sur ses épaules.

Devant sa moue coupable, Aurélien fit un geste vague de la main comme pour signifier que ce n’était pas grave et se repositionna sur le lit en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

— Désolé, Orel…

— Ouais, tu peux l’être !

Sa voix était un peu dure, son timbre légèrement agacé. Il lui fila un coup de poing à l’épaule, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, juste pour le faire réagir.

— Ablaye m’a dit ce que t’avais fait à Skread. J’veux bien croire que c’est à cause des effets de l’ecsta, mais j’ai bien vu qu’y’avait un truc qui n’allait pas depuis des mois ! Et bien sûr, monsieur Guillaume Tranchant estime qu’il n’a besoin de personne, même si finalement il met tout le monde dans la merde ! Je croyais qu’après tout ce temps tu me faisais assez confiance pour venir me voir quand ça va pas ! J’sais qu’on dirait deux adolescentes en pleine crise, mais putain, Gringe, c’est humain d’avoir des moments de faiblesse, de doute… T’as toujours été là pour moi, mais tu refuses que je sois là pour toi !

Pendant sa tirade, Orel avait agrippé le poignet de Guillaume. Il ne semblait même pas s’en être rendu compte. Gringe l’observait, penaud, les muscles tendus.

— C’est pas si simple, dit-il.

— … C’est toi qui rends les choses compliquées, là.

— J’ai mes raisons ! s’exclama-t-il en dégageant son poignet de l’emprise d’Aurélien.

— T’as pas arrêté de me dire de pas te laisser, _de pas t’abandonner_ , mais entre nous Gringe, tu fais rien pour m’empêcher de partir et de te laisser dans tes délires à la con ! répondit vertement l’autre en se levant d’un mouvement brusque.

Guillaume accusa le coup, mâchoire serrée.

— Est-ce que c’est de ma faute ?! Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose que j’aurais pas dû faire ?... Est-ce que c’est parce que je t’ai embrassé, que tu me repousses comme ça… ? termina-t-il, un ton plus bas.

Gringe releva la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard. Il crut y déceler une pointe de peine, mais ce fut la colère qui brillait dans ses prunelles qu’il retint plutôt.

— Et pourquoi tu l’as fait ? rétorqua-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu essayais de prouver, en faisant ça ? Hein ? s’exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour. C’est pas un jeu, Orel ! J’ai peut-être fait des conneries, mais j’mérite pas ça ! J’mérite que ma copine me foute à la porte, j’mérite que Skread et Ablaye me défoncent la gueule, j’mérite de me faire arrêter par les flics et de finir en taule s’il le faut… Mais j’mérite pas que tu joues comme ça avec moi !...

Face à la rage qui emportait peu à peu Guillaume, Aurélien recula jusqu’à la porte de la petite pièce, les yeux écarquillés.

— … Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce tu racontes ?

— Quoi ? T’as pas encore compris ? S’écria Gringe, hors de lui.

L’écho de sa voix se répercuta dans la petite pièce et mourut dans l’atmosphère toujours plus pesante. Aurélien regardait Gringe, interdit.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration en secouant la tête avec résignation. Il n’y arriverait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Orel.


	8. Kintsugi

— T’as pas encore compris ?!

Aurélien s’était attendu à ce que Guillaume continue de gueuler, le pousse ou le secoue, mais il n’en fit rien. Il se tenait à un pas de lui, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés, la mine sombre et le regard douloureux. Et surtout, il s’était tu.

Gringe semblait mener un intense combat intérieur. Orel le sentait se refermer comme une huître, aussi rapidement qu’il avait commencé à s’ouvrir à lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors, il prit les devants.

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ? dit-il d’une voix faible, avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre, plus distinctement : _Dis-moi ce que je dois comprendre_.

Guillaume baissa la tête.

— Dis-le, Gringe.

— … J’veux pas tout gâcher.

— Si tu dis rien, c’est ce que tu feras.

— Orel…

— Dis-le !

— Je suis amoureux de toi, putain ! Là, t’es content ?!

Guillaume refusait de regarder son meilleur pote. Il se laissa plutôt glisser sur le sol et cala son dos contre le seul gros meuble de la pièce : une lourde commode en bois. Coudes sur ses genoux repliés vers son torse, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et inspira profondément pour calmer le rythme effréné de son palpitant. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il était soulagé ou encore plus flippé d’avoir dit tout haut ce qu’il ressentait pour son pote depuis de trop nombreuses années. Debout à ses côtés, Aurélien n’avait pas bougé, littéralement cloué à la porte de la chambre. Au point où ils en étaient, Gringe usa des dernières gouttes de courage qu’il lui restait dans le sang pour vider son sac.

— … J’ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Aucune meuf… Aucun… Aucun mec, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. J’ai eu comme qui dirait le « coup de foudre » pour toi, lâcha-t-il dans un rire dénué de joie. J’ai tout fait pour ne plus y penser, pour m’éloigner, pour éviter que ça devienne bizarre entre nous. Mais faut croire que même ça, je sais pas faire.

Aucune réponse d’Orel.

Guillaume avait peur de croiser son regard, d’y lire du dégoût, du mépris, de la haine… Il garda la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux très fort.

Puis, un moment après, il sentit Aurélien s’asseoir sur le sol à côté de lui. Assez près pour qu’il sente sa chaleur, son parfum. Une véritable torture qui lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Comment ferait-il pour vivre sans ça ; sans lui  ?

— Tu sais ce qu’elle m’a dit Ahelya, ce matin ? dit soudain Orel. Sa voix était plus douce même si on y percevait l’émoi encore vivace de leur engueulade. À la mention de la copine d’Aurélien, Gringe fronça les sourcils et se tourna légèrement vers lui, surpris.

— Elle m’a dit que je l’avais jamais regardée comme je te regarde… Et qu’elle aurait aimé qu’au moins une fois elle soit tout mon univers, comme toi tu l’es pour moi.

Gringe se redressa doucement.

— Quoi ?

— Les femmes et leur sixième sens… soupira Orel d’un air dépité, les yeux dans le vague. Regarde-nous, Gringe. On ressemble à deux drama queens dans une sitcom américaine, c’est nul…

Guillaume observait à présent Aurélien sans plus cacher son étonnement. Avait-il bien compris ?

— C’était pas un jeu, reprit Orel, le regard toujours dans le vague. L’autre nuit au Time Out. Et hier, dans le hall de l’hôtel. Au fond de moi j’ai toujours espéré qu’on se rapproche comme ça. J’voulais savoir si j’avais pas rêvé, c’est pour ça que j’t’ai embrassé. Pour te faire réagir, pour savoir si tu-

Aurélien fut coupé par une paire de mains qui lui saisit le visage et des lèvres qui s’écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il ne mit qu’une seconde avant de répondre au baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de Guillaume qui grogna son assentiment contre ses lèvres tout en approfondissant l'échange.

Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues. Aurélien avait l’impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. La sensation était grisante, rien à voir avec le pauvre petit baiser timide qu’il avait donné à Gringe dans le hall de ce foutu hôtel, la veille.

Malgré tout, et malgré la passion à peine contenue dans cet échange intime, Aurélien s’écarta de Guillaume qui chercha encore à capturer ses lèvres, le souffle court. Il le repoussa doucement, une main sur son torse.

Gringe, le regard prédateur, jura en voyant le visage rougi d’Orel, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses lèvres légèrement gonflées et brillantes qu’il mordait dans un réflexe inconscient et qui lui retournait les sens, et ses pupilles dilatées…

— Me regarde pas comme ça, dit Guillaume d’une voix rauque, peu certain de pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus s’il continuait à faire cette tête.

— Comment ça ?

Gringe secoua la tête en esquissant un petit sourire et en ébouriffant les cheveux d’Orel, qui protesta à peine. Ce dernier n’avait aucune idée d’à quel point il foutait le bordel dans sa libido.

Sans avoir conscience de ses tourments, Aurélien se releva pour aller récupérer sa casquette qui traînait sur le lit. Il l’enfila, remonta sa capuche et salua Katsuni la blatte qui paressait dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

— Tu fais quoi ? s’étonna Guillaume, toujours assis par terre.

— J’vais passer au studio voir Skread et je retourne à Caen avec Ablaye. Tu devrais aller les voir, aussi…

Guillaume hocha la tête. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler et il ne pourrait pas rester planqué dans sa chambre de bonne indéfiniment.

— Et… Nous ? On fait quoi ? osa-t-il, incertain.

Orel pinça les lèvres en prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il allait lui répondre.

— Est-ce que tu m’en voudrais si je te demande qu’on y aille doucement ?

Guillaume se releva et s’approcha de lui, une main venant se poser machinalement sur les bras croisés d’Orel. Ce dernier apprécia le contact. Même infime, c’était agréable de sentir Gringe baisser ses barrières, se rapprocher physiquement de lui. De sentir son affection, qui avait toujours été là, mais qui se tenait sagement derrière un mur qu’il pensait infranchissable jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

— Bien sûr que non… En fait… Je te force à rien, Orel. En te disant tout ça, j’avais peur que tu me laisses et…

— … et j’espère que tu as compris que ça s’ra jamais le cas.

Guillaume sourit.

— Je crois que j’ai compris. Mais si tu penses que nous deux… ensemble… c’est trop bizarre…

— Ma meuf m’a largué en me reprochant de l’aimer comme une amie alors que j’aimais mon meilleur pote comme un amant. J’crois que je peux pas être plus clair, mon bon Gringe.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice, même si Guillaume perçut une pointe de tristesse dans celui d’Aurélien.

— Alors, elle t’a vraiment quitté ? J’veux pas que tu regrettes, Orel.

— J’ai juste besoin de temps pour me remettre de tout ça. Et de la tournée. J’suis crevé…

— Bien sûr. Repose-toi.

Gringe attira Orel contre lui en l’entourant de ses bras. Le caennais lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et inspirant son odeur.

— C’est bizarre, mais j’aime bien, commenta-t-il tout bas sous le rire de Gringe.

— Ouais bah ne t’habitue pas trop, hein. J’suis pas un fragile romantique.

— Je suis sûr que si, en vrai.

Guillaume se dégagea d’Aurélien et lui lança un regard faussement sévère.

— Allez, casse-toi. J’ai des trucs à faire.

Aurélien sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur bien plus léger qu’à son arrivée, mais l’esprit toujours plein de questions. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Guillaume. Les emmerdes ne faisaient sans doute que commencer, mais maintenant qu’ils avaient mis les choses à plat, les semaines à venir risquaient d’être plutôt... intéressantes.


	9. Interlude 2 – Le Téléphone Pleure

— Orel, y’a ton téléphone qui sonne, j’crois.

— Hm hm.

— T’as mis le générique des Tortues Ninjas en sonnerie, mon gars ? Mais ça déchiiiire !

— Ouais et ça nous casse les couilles aussi ! Bouge ton cul, putain, j’arrive pas à me concentrer, là !

— C’est bon, t’énerve pas, Ablaye…

Aurélien s’extirpe difficilement du canapé en balançant sa manette de PlayStation sur Deuklo qui est bien trop concentré sur l’écran de la télé pour se soucier de la rattraper au vol. Ablaye, lui, se replonge dans ses papiers de producteur en ruminant son agacement.

Le rappeur finit par mettre la main sur son portable qu’il avait oublié sur le micro-ondes.

— Ouais, allô ?

— _Est-ce que t'aboies tout le temps, petit roquet ? Ou est-ce que tu mords ?_

Aurélien reconnaît immédiatement la voix grave de son complice de toujours. Il esquisse un sourire espiègle avant de répondre sur le même ton.

— Continue à me causer comme une chienne et je vais te dresser comme une chienne.

Gringe rit à l’autre bout de la ligne.

— _Putain, tu m’as grillé direct, en fait ! J’pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps à deviner que c’était moi qui t’appelais._

— Ablaye m’a filé ton nouveau numéro. Et puis d’toute façon, fallait pas me brancher avec une réplique de Reservoir Dogs. C’est pas comme si c’était pas « notre truc », hein.

— _Pas faux… Ablaye t’a filé mon numéro et même pas tu m’envoies un message pour me le dire ?_

— Je voulais voir ce que t’allais faire. J’avoue que j’suis déçu, j’m’attendais à un truc plus vicelard de ta part. Genre te faire passer pour une bonne meuf.

— _Nan, trop la flemme ! Et puis, j’crois qu’j’ai pas besoin de ça, non ?_

Le sourire d’Aurélien s’élargit. Il s’apprête à répondre, mais est coupé par Claude qui se met tout à coup debout sur le canapé.

— Hé les gars, va falloir se sortir les doigts du cul parce que c’est bientôt l’heure de l’happy houuuuurrrrrr !!

— Ta gueule, putain, y’en a qui essaient de taffer, connard !

— _T’es avec Deuklo ?_

— Ouais. Et Ablaye. On est à l’appart’.

— _Putain mec, comme j’aimerais être avec vous, là… Dire que tu m’avais caché que t’avais racheté notre putain d’appart’…_

— Tu fais quoi ?

_— Ça fait genre six heures que j’suis au studio avec Skread, y’a un truc qui nous convient pas sur la fin de la 4 e track…_

Orel jette un coup d’œil rapide à ses amis. Deuklo est en train d’emmerder Ablaye qui va très bientôt lui en coller une, vu la tête qu’il tire. Le caennais se décolle de l’encadrement de la porte sur lequel il était appuyé et se dirige d’un pas traînant vers sa chambre.

— Vous avez parlé, avec Skread ?

— _… Ouais, hier soir. J’ai cru qu’il allait me refaire le portrait. Il était vénèr’ de ouf…_

 _—_ Et là ?

— _Il est toujours vénèr’, mais il veut qu’on boucle l’album ce soir. Donc on bosse et on s’parle pas trop. C’est tendu. J’ai hâte de rentrer à Caen et de te-_

— Bon les filles, vous avez fini de vous raconter vos histoires de p’tites culottes ?! s’écrie Claude en faisant irruption dans la chambre d’Aurélien. On file à l’Embuscade avant qu’Ablaye et sa bite de père de famille rangé changent d’avis !

— J’arrive, deux s’condes Deuklo, s’te plaît…

Claude lui lance un regard suspicieux, mains sur les hanches. Il finit par ressortir de la pièce à reculons.

— Tu voulais me dire quoi, Gringe ?

— _Quoi ? Rien, rien. J’te laisse, faut que j’retourne bosser. Y’a Skread qui essaie de me faire la peau en me lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux, là._

— Ça marche, s’esclaffe Aurélien.

Il sent que Guillaume s’apprête à dire un truc, mais ce dernier marmonne un au revoir rapide et raccroche. C’est la première fois qu’ils se reparlent depuis ce jour, à Paris…

***

— Ouais Ablaye, c’est Skread, ça roule ?

— _Salut mon pote. Ça va, j’suis chez moi._

_— C’est ce que j’entends. C’est tes gosses qui gueulent comme ça ? T’en avais pas juste deux, à la base ?_

_— On fête l’anniversaire de la petite, elle a voulu inviter toute sa classe…_

Matthieu se moque gentiment du père de famille tout en allant se récupérer une bière dans le frigo.

— _Comment ça s’passe avec Gringe ?_

— Ça va. On devait prendre le train pour Caen ce soir, mais on a pu avancer certains rendez-vous pour sa promo alors je reste avec lui encore quelques jours sur Paname.

— _Il se tient à carreau ?_

— Il a intérêt. (Matthieu marque une pause, se mordille la lèvre inférieure, puis soupire). J’le trouve quand même bizarre.

— _Bizarre c’est leur deuxième prénom, avec Orel. Tu sais comment ils sont._

— Ouais, nan, mais là, j’sais pas… Y’a un truc. Il nous dit pas tout.

— _Développe._

— J’me fais peut-être des films… J’le trouve plus taiseux que d’habitude. Je te parle pas de la semaine dernière où il a complètement pété une durite, hein. Mais de manière générale… Tu sais pourquoi il est plus avec sa meuf, au fait ?

— _Ouais, d’après Deuklo, elle l’a gaulé en pleine action en train de la tromper et elle l’a foutu dehors sur-le-champ._

— Hm… Il était amoureux d’elle ? Parce que ça fait quand même huit mois qu’il est plus avec et qu’il a l’air pas mal paumé.

— _J’sais pas. Je demanderai à Orel, p’t’être qu’il sait un truc. Tiens d’ailleurs, tu savais, toi, que Gringe avait un casier ?_

— Ouais, il dealait un peu quand il était ado…

— _Mais quelle équipe de bras cassés, sérieux… J’vais devoir te laisser mon pote, y’a ma fille qui veut faire un tour de poney. J’te laisse deviner qui est le poney…_

— Demande à ta femme de filmer, je _veux_ voir ça !

— _Même pas en rêve !... Avant que je raccroche, jeudi on décolle pour Toronto avec l’équipe. On prolonge la tournée d’Orel, on fait trois dates au Canada et quatre aux States. T’es le bienvenu quand tu veux._

— OK, j’vais voir si je peux vous rejoindre. On s’appelle !

_— À plus mon pote !_

***

— Putain Orel, t’es au courant qu’il est quatre heures du mat’, ici ?

Gringe allume la lumière de sa table de chevet et se passe une main dans ses cheveux en baillant.

— _Depuis quand tu dors à cette heure-ci ?_

— Hé, j’suis pas comme toi, j’ai besoin de mes quinze heures de sommeil quand je bosse pas, moi.

— _T’es rentré à Caen, ça y est ?_

— Ouais.

— _T’es à l’appart’ ?_

— … Non… ? Pourquoi ?

— _J’sais pas, j’pensais que t’aurais eu envie d’y aller._

— Bof. Sans toi c’est moins fun. Il est quelle heure, chez toi ?

— _23h et des poussières._

— Et pourquoi tu m’appelles ?

— _Pourquoi t’es amoureux de moi ?_

Silence.

Guillaume se redresse dans son lit, dos contre le mur.

— … Quoi ?

— _T’as dit que t’étais amoureux de moi._

— Oui, je sais très bien ce que j’ai dit, merci ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça en plein milieu de la nuit ?

— _J’sais pas. Je réfléchissais et j’ai pensé à ça, d’un coup. J’me suis demandé si t’étais amoureux de moi parce que j’étais trop beau gosse et que t’avais succombé à mon charme…_

— Même pas en rêve, mon pote, redescends de ton nuage !

— _… Ah… OK._

_— …_

_— …_

— … Orel… ? … Je plaisante, hein. Évidemment que j’te trouve beau gosse. T’es ma bonne meuf, tu vois. Avec ta p’tite mèche blanche et tes abdos en carton…

— _Connard !_

Guillaume rit doucement. Ça lui fait du bien de parler avec Aurélien. Il se sent toujours plus léger… Plus libre. Son visage se ferme soudain et il soupire. Si seulement tout était plus simple…

— _Hé Gringe, tu dors ?_

— Nan, j’suis là, désolé. Je réfléchissais.

 _— À_ _quoi ?_

 _— À_ ce truc débile de lampe magique, tu te rappelles ? Tu me dois encore deux vœux.

— _Ouais et tu m’as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais._

— Tu verras quand tu rentreras en France.

— _Donne-moi au moins un indice !_

— Allez, bonne nuit Orel !

— _Att-_

Guillaume raccroche, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il éteint les lumières, se recouche et ferme les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, son téléphone s’allume et vibre une fois.

Un MMS.

De _Orel_ : C’est des abdos en carton, ça, peut-être ?

Joint au message, une photo d’Aurélien, son t-shirt Avnier relevé jusqu’au menton, dans une position bien clichée qui se veut sexy et ça fonctionne totalement sur Gringe qui reçoit un coup de chaleur en pleine poire.

À _Orel_ : Pas mal, pas mal. On a le droit de toucher ou c’est juste pour le plaisir des yeux ?

De _Orel_ : J’sais pas, faut voir. Tu donnes combien ?

À _Orel_  : J’peux te donner le ciel et toutes les étoiles, bébé. Ça te va ?

De _Orel_ : J’savais que t’étais un gros lover, en vrai.

À _Orel_ : C’était pour la blague. Me fais pas dire des trucs que j’ai pas dits !

De _Orel_ : Ouais, ouais, c’est ça ! Gringo le lover ! Ça ferait un pseudo parfait pour un chanteur de R’n’B. Tu devrais penser à te reconvertir et faire un feat avec K-Maro.

À _Orel_ : Faut voir. Les chanteurs de R’n’B ils ont toujours des meufs accrochées à eux dans les clips. Tu jouerais ma meuf ?...

Guillaume se rend compte qu’il a discuté avec Orel pendant plus de deux heures quand le soleil commence à se lever au-dehors. Il a l’impression d’être un ado qui branche une fille pour la première fois. Il se sent niais et ridicule. Mais il veut tellement bien faire les choses avec Aurélien qu’il essaie de ne griller aucune étape.

Première étape : « l’approche », _OK. Même si ça a foiré au début et que ça a failli tout foutre en l’air._

Deuxième étape : « la drague », _en cours_. _C’est maladroit et ô combien cocasse, mais Orel semble se prêter au jeu._ Il y a des moments bizarres et un peu gênants, mais l’un comme l’autre commence à s’habituer au tournant que prend leur relation.

Guillaume a tellement hâte de revoir Aurélien… Ça sera sans doute encore plus bizarre quand ils seront face à face, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Il n’a plus qu’une obsession en tête : toucher Orel. L’avoir pour lui tout seul, le découvrir intimement, sentir son odeur, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l’embrasser partout, baiser, baiser et baiser encore…

— Putain, j’ai à nouveau quinze ans, souffle-t-il pour lui-même, un bras en travers de son visage.

Son portable vibre une nouvelle fois. Tout sourire, Gringe le récupère en s’en voulant légèrement d’être aussi niais. Il va falloir qu’il se calme.

De _Numéro Inconnu_ : Salut. J’ai appris que tu avais fini de préparer ton album. J’ai été sympa, je t’ai laissé du temps. Maintenant, il faut qu’on parle de notre petit arrangement. Rejoins-moi à l’endroit habituel demain à 9h. Joue pas au con Guillaume. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu viens pas.


	10. Ce garçon est une ville que j'aime, de mes doigts, visiter

Aurélien songeait avec satisfaction que Gringe n’avait pas dû s’attendre à ce qu’il y aille franco. En vérité, le monde entier ne se serait probablement jamais attendu à ça. Aux yeux des gens, c’était toujours « Gringe le tombeur à la grande-gueule et Orel le geek dans la lune ». _S’ils savaient_.

Guillaume avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration était chaotique et il se mordait tellement fort la lèvre inférieure qu’il allait sans doute avoir la marque de ses dents les prochaines heures. Aurélien n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il se laisse faire aussi facilement, mais l’envie et l’excitation avaient vite pris le dessus.

Un coup de reins un peu plus puissant fit gémir Gringe qui s’empressa de dissimuler son visage derrière son bras alors qu’il se cambrait au même moment pour en avoir plus. _Bordel_ , Orel avait l’impression de se nourrir littéralement du plaisir qu’il prenait. Un peu la même sensation que l’addiction à la clope. L’endorphine était sa nouvelle nicotine.

Le sexe, ça avait toujours été sympa avec ses ex. Sympa sans être mémorable. Les filles qu’il avait connues aimaient les choses simples au lit. Rien d’extravagant à part quelques classiques en la matière, peut-être... Ça avait parfaitement convenu à Aurélien, puisque ses fantasmes étaient tout aussi classiques que l’utilisation occasionnelle de sextoys, d’huiles ou d’attaches. Mais une petite voix lubrique lui susurrait à l’oreille qu’avec Guillaume, ce serait une tout autre paire de manches.

Orel prit appui sur une main sans cesser de bouger en lui. Guillaume encaissait le rythme rapide, toujours avec cette fâcheuse manie de se mordre les lèvres comme pour éviter d’offrir à son partenaire la satisfaction de l’entendre y prendre tout autant de plaisir que lui. De sa main libre, Aurélien dégagea son bras et le plaqua sur le matelas avant de fondre sur ses lèvres meurtries, allant et venant toujours plus profondément en lui.

Guillaume ne retint plus ses gémissements, haletant le nom du caennais d’une voix rauque, que ce dernier sentait au bord du gouffre.

— _Putain… Orel… !... Orel, l’avion !_

_— Q-quoi ?_

_— On va louper notre avion !_

Minute. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la voix de Gringe au bord de l’orgasme, ça.

— Putain Orel, on a pas le temps ! On part dans trente minutes !

Le rappeur ouvrit un œil, roulé en boule dans ses draps. Il avisa la porte de sa chambre d’où se tenait Ablaye, le corps auréolé par la lumière du couloir de l’hôtel, ce qui ne manquait pas de le rendre _terrifiant_. Aurélien poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme. Il voulut se tourner vers sa table de nuit afin de s’informer de l’heure abusivement matinale à laquelle son pote le réveillait, mais il stoppa tout mouvement et ne retint pas un petit gémissement pitoyable lorsque les draps frottèrent contre son entrejambe parfaitement éveillé.

— … J’ai besoin de cinq minutes, là…

Il y eut un moment de flottement jusqu’à ce qu’Ablaye étouffe un juron et détourne le regard. Il avait compris.

— Putain, t’as quoi ? Douze ans ?...

— Hé, tu vas pas me dire que t’as jamais eu d’érection matinale ! C’est naturel, j’y peux rien…

Ablaye leva les mains en secouant la tête, la mine dégoûtée.

— Mais j’en ai rien à branler des états d’âme de ta teub, mec ! T’as deux minutes, pas plus. J’te sors de là au jet d’eau, sinon.

Le producteur fit volteface pour quitter la pièce.

— Pff… C’est quoi son blase ? Mussolini ?

— _J’t’ai entendu, connard !_ répondit une voix dans le couloir.

Aurélien ne put s’empêcher de ricaner avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il soupira en se levant du lit. S’il avait si peu de temps, autant prendre une douche froide. Tout en se dirigeant vers la petite salle de bains, il se fit la réflexion que ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu’il n’avait pas eu une gaule d’enfer comme ça. Des images de son rêve lui revinrent alors à l’esprit et il sentit son visage s’échauffer. Gringe lui manquait vraiment _beaucoup_. Ça faisait un mois qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. Depuis Paris ; depuis qu’ils avaient mis les choses au clair. À cette pensée, son cœur s’emballa un peu.

— Putain, j’suis niais, en fait… dit-il tout haut en se déshabillant.

Son mois passé entre États-Unis et Canada lui avait permis de faire le point sur pas mal de choses. Loin de sa vie en France, il avait pu réfléchir sur sa relation avec Ahelya… Et il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas failli lui téléphoner à plusieurs reprises, pour s’excuser. Surtout les lendemains de concert, quand la pression et l’excitation retombaient et qu’il se sentait un peu stone. Elle lui manquait. Peut-être autant que Gringe lui manquait. Ça foutait son cerveau en bordel parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se couper en deux. Était-il encore amoureux d’Ahelya ? Non. Mais elle avait partagé sa vie de longues années. Elle représentait un point d’ancrage rassurant pour lui. Il éprouvait de l’affection et du respect pour cette femme, malgré ce qu’il lui avait fait subir toutes ces années. Il l’avait cachée, d’abord pour la protéger des médias, mais aussi parce que ça l’arrangeait bien... par rapport à Guillaume.

Oui, en un mois, Orel était parvenu à faire le point sur tout ça. À s’ouvrir lui-même les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Gringe, présents depuis bien plus longtemps qu’il l’aurait d’abord cru. De nombreuses questions subsistaient pourtant. Depuis quand Guillaume était homo ? Est-ce que lui, l’était aussi ? Est-ce qu’il était prêt à engager une vraie relation amoureuse avec son meilleur pote ? (Rien que la question le faisait marrer, mais elle était là, dans un coin de son esprit). Est-ce que ce n’était pas juste une histoire de baise ? Est-ce que Gringe deviendrait un plan cul ? Est-ce qu’il serait juste un des plans cul de Gringe ? Vegeta est-il plus fort que Son Goku ? Est-ce que les pédés se posent autant de questions ?

— _C’est vachement compliqué d’être dep’, putain…_

Le jet d’eau de la douche calma ses ardeurs en même temps que son esprit. Pour un temps.

*******

— Hé Ablaye…

— _Quoi_ _encore_?

— T’as eu des nouvelles de Gringe, toi ?

Le producteur, relevant son masque de sommeil, toisa Aurélien avec découragement. Les neuf prochaines heures de vol allaient être une vraie partie de plaisir.

— Ouais on s’est parlé lundi, soupira Ablaye en réajustant sa position contre le hublot. Pourquoi ? Me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore engueulés, pitié…

— Nan, nan, c’est juste que ça fait deux jours qu’il répond pas à mes messages et que je tombe sur son répondeur dès que j’l’appelle. Deuklo m’a dit qu’il l’avait croisé hier, mais qu’il avait pas eu le temps d’aller lui parler.

— Tu t’es pas dit qu’il en avait peut-être ras le cul que tu l’appelles au milieu de la nuit ?

Orel considéra cette option avec sérieux, ce qui fit lever les yeux d’Ablaye au plafond bas.

— C’est à cause du décalage horaire, aussi. J’ai pas le temps de l’appeler en journée… c’pas ma faute si mon producteur me traite comme un esclave, termina-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe de trois jours.

— Je t’entends toujours, hein, rétorqua Ablaye.

— Mais…

— Non, maintenant tu la fermes et tu me laisses dormir ou alors je change de place !

D’un geste vif, Ablaye replaça le masque sur ses yeux, croisa les bras et se tourna autant que faire se peut vers le hublot. Aurélien poussa un soupir. Il pianota avec ses doigts sur sa cuisse, jetant des coups d’œil autour de lui. Tout était calme, les passagers dormaient ou regardaient des films sur leurs écrans individuels. Il s’en faisait peut-être trop. Gringe avait sans doute une bonne raison de ne pas répondre à son portable. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été séparés plus d’un mois sans se parler, bien au contraire.

Son regard se posa soudain sur les passagers de la rangée centrale, juste à côté de lui. Deux hommes parlaient à voix basse et riaient doucement. Orel les observa à la dérobée pendant un long moment. Ils avaient l’air sacrément potes… jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque un des deux hommes entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de l’autre. Ils se tenaient la main et se regardaient amoureusement. Aurélien ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire narquois. Est-ce qu’il avait eu l’air aussi ridiculement niais lorsqu’il était encore avec Ahelya ? Soudain, une idée lui traversa l’esprit. Il se pencha légèrement vers l’allée centrale en se raclant la gorge.

— Hm. Excusez-moi… Oui, vous, salut.

Les deux hommes s’étaient tournés vers lui, surpris.

— Désolé, j’voulais pas vous déranger, mais j’me demandais… ça fait longtemps qu’vous êtes ensemble ?

Les passagers s’échangèrent un regard étonné ; un peu embarrassé, aussi. Mais le deuxième homme, voyant que l’inconnu qui les importunait n’avait visiblement pas de mauvaises intentions, se mit à sourire.

— Trois ans, répondit-il en lâchant la main de son compagnon et en levant la sienne vers Orel pour lui montrer la bague en or à son annulaire. On a officialisé la semaine dernière.

Leurs visages semblaient rayonner de bonheur.

— Wooh… Félicitations, s’exclama Orel avant qu’un autre passager, plus loin, lui dise de baisser d’un ton. Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dep ?

— Pardon ?

— Comment vous avez su que vous étiez homos ?

Aurélien arborait un visage tellement sérieux et concerné que les deux autres hommes ne surent pas vraiment comment réagir.

— J’veux pas être intrusif ou quoi que ce soit, j’me posais juste la question pour… un ami. Il s’est découvert sur le tard, mais j’crois qu’il est pas homo «  _homo »_ , ‘voyez. Enfin, j’sais qu’il est amoureux d’un autre mec, mais il a jamais regardé d’autres hommes. Donc j’me demandais comment ça marchait, tout ça.

— … Eh bien… C’est différent pour chaque personne, je suppose, répondit le premier type (à ses côtés, son compagnon approuva d’un signe de tête). Il ne faut pas voir la sexualité comme noire ou blanche. Elle possède tout un panel de couleurs. Il n’y a qu’à voir tous nos drapeaux ! plaisanta-t-il.

— Y’a plusieurs drapeaux ? Vous êtes vachement bien organisés !

Alors qu’il était plongé dans une grande discussion sur les mouvements LGBT, Ablaye s’agita sur son siège et retira son masque, jetant un coup d’œil à son ami.

— Hé, dites, comment vous décidez qui est l’actif et le passif ?

— Woh woh woh Orel, qu’est-ce que tu fous, putain ? Excusez-le, il a pas pris ses médicaments !

Ablaye tira Aurélien vers lui pour le forcer à se rasseoir correctement, sous les regards toujours plus surpris du couple.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, j’prends pas de médicament.

— Mais t’es con ou quoi ? s’écria en chuchotant Ablaye (oui, c’était possible, Ablaye était un véritable MC en la matière). On pose pas ce genre de questions aux gens, putain ! Grandis un peu, Orel !

— Ça va ! Ils étaient tout mignons, j’étais curieux, c’est tout…

— Curieux de quoi ? Tu comptes écrire une chanson sur les deps ? J’te préviens si on te colle un autre procès au cul, tu te démerdes tout seul, cette fois. Les féminazis, ça va, mais alors une horde de pédés en colère, mon pote, même pas j’m’approche du tribunal.

— C’est un peu homophobe c’que tu dis.

— Sérieux Orel, j’sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais vous êtes vraiment chelous avec Gringe. Plus que d’habitude. J’sais pas comment elle fait ta meuf pour supporter ça au quotidien…

Le silence lui répondit. Ablaye se tourna de nouveau vers son pote, qui affichait soudain une mine… _coupable_?

— Qu’est-ce qu’y a ?

— On s’est séparés, avec Ahelya.

— Quoi ?!

— _CHUT_  !

— Ouais bon ça va ! s’exclama le producteur à l’attention du passager énervé. Putain Orel, tu me l’as fait à l’envers en ce moment, ça commence à me courir sur le haricot, là….

— «  _Courir sur le haricot_  », pouffa le caennais. C’est tellement une expression de père de famille, ça.

— …

— J’ai oublié de te le dire.

— T’as oublié de me dire que t’avais quitté la « femme de ta vie » ? Ça fait longtemps ?

— Dernier concert en Belgique.

— Ah ouais quand même. Il s’est passé quoi ?

— … Rien. Ça collait plus entre nous.

L’éclat mutin dans les yeux d’Orel s’éteignit soudain. Il récupéra son Bose et le connecta à son iPhone. Ablaye comprit le message : la discussion était terminée.

*******

_Trois jours plus tôt_ – Caen.

Guillaume rabaissa un peu son bonnet sur sa tête et plongea une main dans la poche de son manteau. Il caillait vraiment. Une cigarette entre les lèvres, il plissait les yeux en scrutant l’entrée du parc qui donnait directement sur l’aire de jeux. Une silhouette familière se détacha alors dans la lueur du petit matin et se dirigea vers lui d’un pas lourd.

— Ça te tuerait de dire au moins bonjour ? grogna Gringe lorsque l’homme se posta devant lui, une main tendue, attendant qu’il lui remette ce pourquoi il avait bravé le froid.

— Tu veux faire dans les mondanités, maintenant ? rétorqua l’autre sur le même ton. File-moi la thune, qu’on en finisse.

Guillaume prit le temps de finir sa clope et balança le mégot par terre.

— Parlons-en, justement. J’crois que j’vous en ai assez donné, à toi et à ta sœur. Le deal, c’était cinq milles, pas plus. File-moi les photos.

L’autre renifla avec mépris. Il jeta des regards furtifs à gauche, puis à droite. Personne, à part deux petits vieux sur un banc, plus loin, et un agent de voirie qui ramassait des feuilles à l’entrée du parc, dos à eux. L’homme s’approcha de Guillaume jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui. Et plus baraqué. Mais Gringe ne baissa pas les yeux.

— T’as pas compris, ducon. C’est moi qui décide quand je te filerai les photos. C’est cinq milles _chacun_.

— Et elle est au courant de ça, Julie ? On avait dit cinq milles _pour les deux_.

— T’as jusqu’à la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit. Si j’ai pas la thune, je publie toutes les photos sans exception. Juste pour la sortie de ton putain d’album de merde.

Guillaume serra la mâchoire, essayant de contrôler sa respiration au mieux pour éviter de défoncer le crâne de cet enfoiré. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un long moment.

— Même sans ça, j’vais faire de ta putain de vie misérable un enfer, Tranchant. Fallait pas toucher à ma sœur et lui faire ce que tu lui as fait ensuite.

L’homme se recula. Il observa Guillaume encore un instant, avec le plus grand mépris.

— Sale pédale.

Il ponctua son insulte en crachant au sol. Alors qu’il allait se retourner pour partir, Guillaume perdit son calme.

— T’as dit quoi, là ?

—… J’ai dit, commença l’autre en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. _Sale pédale._

L’adrénaline qui fusa dans ses veines eut l’effet d’un coup de fouet. Guillaume se rua sur l’homme, décochant un crochet du droit en plein dans sa mâchoire.

Le type était costaud. Même s’il vacilla sous l’impact, il se reprit la seconde suivante et poussa violemment Gringe tout en lui faisant un croche-pied. Le rappeur trébucha, s’étala sur les graviers du parc et avant même qu’il puisse faire un geste, l’homme le gratifia d’un coup de pied brutal sur le flanc, ce qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Guillaume se plia en deux, le visage crispé par la douleur. Il entendit l’homme au-dessus de lui dire quelque chose (l’insulter encore ou le menacer, sans doute). Et soudain, il se retrouva seul.

Les petits vieux sur leur banc s’étaient enfuis dès que Gringe avait sauté sur l’homme. L’agent de voirie se précipita vers lui pour l’aider à se relever.

Guillaume était vraiment dans la merde.


	11. Nekfeu, Eddy de Pretto et Stromae sont sur un bateau…

Guillaume resta quelques secondes figé dans l’encadrement de la porte, une drôle de sensation venant se loger tout au fond de sa poitrine. Un pincement de nostalgie heureuse, peut-être ?

Rien n’avait changé. Les peintures étaient toujours à refaire, le parquet était dans un sale état, des trucs traînaient un peu partout… Leur vieux canapé trônait au milieu du salon, comme s’il les avait attendus toutes ces années pour reprendre exactement là où ils s’étaient arrêtés avant de quitter cette vie. La pièce principale baignait comme toujours dans la fumée des cigarettes et sans doute d’autre chose vu l’odeur  _aromatique_  qui flottait dans l’air. Et bien sûr, il y avait du monde, et ça gueulait joyeusement à tort et à travers par-dessus la musique que personne ne semblait écouter. Le paradis.

— Hé, r’gardez qui voilà ! Gringo !

Tout le monde se tourna vers l’entrée de l’appartement pour acclamer l’arrivée de Gringe comme s'il était le pape. Ce dernier secoua la tête en souriant et retira son manteau. Claude avait sauté par-dessus le canapé pour venir lui faire un câlin. Guillaume tenta en vain d’y échapper, mais même ses menaces tombèrent dans les oreilles d’un sourd.

— Il se passe quoi ? lança le rappeur lorsqu’il parvint à se libérer de Claude.

— On s’est dit que ça serait sympa de se faire une soirée ici, comme avant, répondit Aurélien en sortant de la cuisine, un sourire radieux flanqué sur le visage.

Le cœur de Gringe fit un bond dans sa poitrine. D’abord parce qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Orel apparaisse comme un ninja à ses côtés, mais surtout parce que,  _putain de merde_ , il lui avait horriblement manqué.

— Salut Gringe, lâcha le caennais avec quelque chose dans le regard qui échauffa instantanément l’esprit de Guillaume.

— Salut.

Il s’avança vers Orel, se faisant violence pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres tentantes, et lui fit une accolade qu’il espéra virile aux yeux des autres. Il ne se priva pourtant pas pour s'imprégner discrètement de son odeur et apprécier la proximité de son corps ferme contre le sien.

Aurélien passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer plus fort, mais à cet instant, Guillaume laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et se recula, une main sur ses côtes, une grimace tordant ses traits. Avant qu’Orel ne dise quoi que ce soit (et vu le regard paniqué qu’il lui lança), Gringe le rassura de suite :

— Désolé, c’est rien… J’ai aidé un pote à déménager y’a quelques jours, j’ai dû me froisser un nerf, mentit-il avec aplomb – du moins, il l’espérait.

Aurélien plissa les yeux, comme s’il n’était pas dupe.

— OK… Bon bah, ramène-toi, on était en train de composer le prochain tube de Ken en featuring avec Paul, tu vas kiffer !

Guillaume fronça les sourcils tout en suivant Orel dans le salon.

Leurs « retrouvailles » se déroulaient plutôt bien, pour l’instant. Ça n’avait pas été bizarre entre eux, comme Gringe se l’était imaginé. Orel était toujours Orel. Rien n’avait changé entre eux. Ce qui était vrai, de toute façon, puisqu’à part une déclaration toute pétée, de la draguouille de collégiens et deux ou trois échanges de salive, c’était toujours Orel et Gringe ; Gringe et Orel… Meilleurs potes avant tout.

Le salon s’avérait plus bondé que ce qu’il avait aperçu à son arrivée. Tout le monde était amassé autour du vieux canapé. Des câbles, des ordinateurs portables et des tables de mixage gisaient un peu partout. Guillaume alla saluer ses vieux potes, heureux de retrouver tout le monde. Même Bouteille, qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis plus d’une année, était là. La seule chose qui dénotait clairement avec tout ce condensé de nostalgie était la présence de Nekfeu et de Stromae, l’un assis en tailleur par terre près de la table basse, et l’autre debout, un carnet et un stylo à la main.

— Vous êtes vraiment en train de composer ? lâcha Gringe en serrant la main de Ken avant d’aller dire bonjour à Paul.

— C’est ton pote qui nous a tendu la perche, répondit Ken qui était en train de rouler un chichon. 

— Nan, à la base c’est Ablaye qui parlait boulot, comme d’hab, se défendit Aurélien.

— Sois pas de mauvaise foi, Orel, rétorqua Skread, affalé dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir (tiens, ça, c’était nouveau, songea Gringe). Limite si t’avais pas déjà préparé tout le matos.

— Pas ma faute. Ça fait des mois que j’leur dis qu’il faut qu’ils fassent un feat.

— Ouais, et à la base tu voulais juste organiser une soirée « à l’ancienne », dit Paul un sourire en coin. On aurait pu aller directement en studio, hein.

— Dit le mec qui a kiffé passer la dernière heure à chercher des samples inspirants !

Guillaume alla se chercher une bière et s’alluma une clope. Il observait à la dérobée Aurélien. Sa tournée avait laissé des marques. Il avait maigri, ses traits étaient tirés, il n’avait pas dû se raser depuis trois jours au moins. Le décalage horaire avait laissé de légers cernes sous ses yeux… Pourtant, il rayonnait littéralement. C’était peut-être l’atmosphère chaleureuse de leur vieil appart’, le fait qu’il soit entouré de ses amis, les anciens comme les nouveaux…

Guillaume se perdit dans ses réflexions, appréciant l’ambiance insouciante ; ce sentiment de stabilité et de sécurité qu’il avait toujours ressenti dans ce lieu. Loin de ses putains de problèmes…

Lorsqu’une main s’abattit avec force sur son épaule, Gringe sursauta et se retourna à la seconde, les poings serrés.

— Oh là, doucement ma biche, c’est que moi ! s’exclama Claude. T’avais l’air loin ! Et vu ta réaction, tu devais pas penser à des trucs très agréables !

Gringe marmonna quelque chose et se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe d’artistes en pleine création. Mais Claude n’en resta pas là. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le tira vers lui.

— Tu m’accompagnes fumer une clope sur le balcon, Gringo ? C’est un putain d’aquarium, ici !

Inutile de préciser que ce n’était pas une invitation puisque Deuklo entraîna Guillaume avec lui, qu’il le veuille ou non. Une fois la porte vitrée refermée, Claude alluma sa cigarette et s’adossa contre le garde-corps du petit balcon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa queue de cheval au vent. Il faisait déjà nuit et une brise glaciale fit frissonner Guillaume.

— Qu’est-ce qui a ? demanda-t-il sous le regard inquisiteur de son pote.

— À toi de me le dire ! Ça fait quatre jours que t’as pas donné signe de vie et là tu débarques comme une fleur, avec la même gueule qu’un type qui a des problèmes. Tu les enchaînes en ce moment, Gringo ! Il s’est passé un truc ?

Guillaume soupira. Était-il si facile à lire ? Il ne voulait pas mêler Claude à ses histoires. Il en savait déjà trop.

— C’est rien, j’dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, répondit-il au bout d’un certain temps. Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et détourna le regard vers le ciel sombre pollué par les lumières de Caen.

— Ah ouais ? Dis donc mon pote… Tu t’serais pas trouvé une bonne paire de nibards à tâter, par hasard ? Hein ? le taquina Claude.

Gringe leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ou p’t’être le joli p’tit cul d’un blondinet ?

— Ta gueule, Claude ! marmonna Guillaume en jetant un coup d’œil à travers la porte vitrée, pour s’assurer que personne dans le salon n’avait entendu. Ce qui était le cas, sans compter que tout le monde était beaucoup trop occupé avec la future nouvelle track de Nekfeu.

Deuklo, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, scruta Guillaume longuement tout en fumant sa cigarette.

— Tu sais, faudrait qu’un jour tu leur dises que t’es dep.

—  _Je suis pas dep_.

— OK, on va pas revenir là-dessus, hein. C’que je veux dire, c’est que j’vois bien que ça te pèse de garder ça pour toi. J’pense pas que ça choquerait Ablaye, Skread et Orel, et puis…

— Mec, j’suis un rappeur !

— Ouais, et ? T’es pas le seul dep du rap game, ma biche.

— Arrête de dire que j’suis dep, putain…

— R’garde Eddy de Pretto ! Il s’en fout de dire qu’il suce des bites dans ses chansons, et tout le monde l’adore ! insista Claude avec sérieux.

Gringe lui lança un regard désabusé.

— Ouais, sauf que j’ai clairement pas envie de devenir une putain d’icône gay, de me balader avec des plumes dans le cul à la gay pride et encore moins de faire la une de Têtu ! J’suis pas pédé, OK ? J’baise qui je veux et les gens n’ont pas besoin de savoir !... Et bordel, pourquoi on parle de ça ?!

— J’sais pas, c’est toi qui t’emballes, Gringo ! J’vois bien qu’y’a un truc qui va pas, j’essaie de deviner ce que c’est. Et si tu dors pas en ce moment et que c’est pas à cause d'un plan cul, c’est qu’y’a un truc qui te tracasse. J’te connais comme si j’t’avais fait, fils.

— … M’appelle pas comme ça, ça devient gênant, là…

Claude le taquina encore un peu tout en essayant plus ou moins subtilement de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais Gringe ne put se résoudre à lui expliquer la situation. Il était un vrai aimant à problèmes, il en avait conscience. Il arrivait toujours à se fourrer dans des situations qui, à l’époque, l’avaient souvent mené en garde à vue. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était un tout autre niveau d’emmerdes. S’il ne résolvait pas rapidement son problème, il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière, entre autres choses.

*******

Aurélien était sur un petit nuage même si ça n’avait pas vraiment été le cas au départ. Il était arrivé en France la veille au soir, exténué par la fin de sa tournée aux États-Unis. La fatigue lui avait fait oublier un  _léger petit détail_  lorsqu’il était entré chez lui et qu’il était tombé sur Ahelya en pleine préparation d’un dîner, dans leur cuisine. Pendant un instant, Orel avait eu l’impression que rien n’avait changé. Qu’il retrouvait une vie paisible aux côtés de sa chérie… sa plus belle histoire d’amour jusqu’à présent, son petit paradis. Et la réalité l’avait bien vite rattrapé lorsqu’il avait posé son regard sur une pile de sacs et de cartons.  _Ses affaires._

— Tu peux récupérer tout ça plus tard, avait dit Ahelya sur un ton neutre. Je faisais le ménage et je me suis dit que tant qu’à faire…

Aurélien était resté planté dans l’entrée, sa valise encore en main, le cœur en miettes.

_— OK… Je repasserai quand tu seras au boulot. Désolé, je voulais pas…_

Il s’était tourné pour repartir.

— Attends, Orel. Hum… Tu… Il est tard, je vais pas te mettre à la porte, c’est encore chez toi, ici. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé cette nuit.

_— Béb-… Ahelya… Je…_

_— Viens manger un morceau. On parlera. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de le faire une prochaine fois. Autant que ce soit maintenant._

Ce soir-là, Aurélien avait été à deux doigts de s’agenouiller devant la jeune femme et de la supplier de lui pardonner. Puis il s’était rappelé que c’était la chose la plus égoïste qu’il pouvait lui faire subir. Il ne l’aimait plus. Il avait besoin d’elle dans sa vie, mais comme sa meilleure amie, pas comme sa femme. La soirée s’était éternisée. Ils avaient parlé, longtemps. Chacun avait exprimé ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Ils avaient posé les choses à plat, avaient trouvé un arrangement pour la garde de Musashi (le chat était l’enfant qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu, et Ahelya y était tout autant attachée que l’était Orel). La jeune femme n’avait pas mentionné Guillaume une seule fois. Aurélien savait qu’elle se doutait que ce n’était pas un amour à sens unique entre lui et son meilleur pote, mais tout était trop frais, trop récent, pour qu’ils parlent de ça ouvertement alors qu’ils venaient tout juste de se séparer.

Orel avait passé le reste de la nuit les yeux grands ouverts à cause du jetlag. Et un peu parce que la tristesse et le désarroi qu’il ressentait l’empêchaient de se reposer. Il avait récupéré le gros de ses affaires emballées au petit matin, avant qu’Ahelya se lève, et était définitivement parti pour son ancien appartement.

Lorsque, dans la matinée, il commença à se rendre compte qu’il était dangereusement en train de broyer du noir et de s’enfermer dans un état semi-dépressif, il appela ses amis pour organiser une soirée et se changer les idées. Les voir lui ferait le plus grand bien... Voir Guillaume lui rappellerait qu’il n’était pas seul. Et, effectivement, l’ambiance dans l’appartement avait bien vite détendu Orel (la weed aidant un peu). Il avait l’impression d’avoir de nouveau vingt ans, des rêves plein la tête, des potes géniaux qui le faisaient marrer, une vie simple… Et un Gringe qui s’était éclipsé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps avec Deuklo à son goût.

Il refila sa bière à Ken et se leva en s’étirant avant de se diriger avec une nonchalance parfaitement maîtrisée vers le balcon.

— Oh mon Dieu c’est Orelsaaaan ! s’écria Claude d’une voix aiguë lorsqu’il referma la porte vitrée derrière lui.

— T’es con Deuklo, rit-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging. Il caille, ici ! Vous essayez de vous transformer en zombies des neiges ou quoi ?

— Ouais, c’était l’idée, répondit Claude en jetant le mégot de sa cigarette dans le vide. Ça avance, votre truc ?

— J’crois que Ken va bientôt embaucher Bouteille comme parolier. Il nous sort des punchlines de malade depuis tout à l’heure ! Et notre Maestro est en transe avec ses samples. Par contre, y’a plus d’bières.

— Plus de bières ? Oh putain !

Claude poussa Aurélien et ouvrit la porte en grand, gueulant aux autres qu’il fallait absolument partir en mission commando pour récupérer de quoi tenir le reste de la nuit.

Guillaume et Orel échangèrent un regard amusé.

— Viens Gringe, faut que j’te donne un truc.

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans le salon et passèrent devant toute la troupe. Tout le monde riait devant Deuklo qui se donnait en spectacle et ça fit chaud au cœur d’Orel de voir toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui réunies chez lui. Il entraîna Guillaume à sa suite jusqu’à sa vieille chambre de grand ado, les mains moites et le cœur battant. Gringe avait à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui qu’Aurélien l’attrapa par la nuque et fondit sur ses lèvres en le plaquant contre le mur. Une fois la surprise passée, Guillaume glissa ses mains sur les hanches d’Orel et approfondit leur baiser, un courant électrique le traversant de part en part lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. La main libre d’Aurélien glissa sur son torse et il sentit ses abdos se contracter. Gringe expira un geignement de douleur lorsqu’elle flatta ses côtes et il rompit leur étreinte, le souffle court.

— Putain, Orel… haleta-t-il. J’croyais que tu voulais qu’on y aille doucement…

Le caennais se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, un petit sourire coupable aux lèvres.

— Ouais… Mais j’en crevais d’envie. C’est de ta faute, fallait pas autant me chauffer par sms.

— C’est  _moi_  qui te chauffais ? s’exclama Gringe, faussement outré.

Toujours contre lui, Orel baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l’air de réfléchir.

— J’essaie de pas trop me poser de questions pour le moment. Sur nous deux, je veux dire. J’veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à notre amitié et… Ouais, désolé, j’aurais pas dû… s’excusa-t-il. Mais alors qu’il se reculait pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux, Gringe prit son visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa de nouveau avec une passion à peine contenue, mordillant au passage sa lèvre inférieure.

Visiblement, Orel apprécia l’attention à l’entente du faible gémissement qu’il laissa échapper contre ses lèvres. Il glissa ses mains jusqu’à ses fesses pour le rapprocher de lui, mais ne mesura pas sa force et tous les deux perdirent l’équilibre et s’étalèrent sur le lit.

—  _Merde_ … grogna Guillaume en grimaçant, une main sur son flanc.

Aurélien se redressa, joues rouges et sourcils froncés.

— Mais t’es passé sous un rouleau compresseur, ou quoi ? dit-il tout en se mettant à genoux sur le lit et en essayant de relever le t-shirt à manches longues de Guillaume, qui tentait de l’en dissuader.

— Pas la peine, ça va.

— Fais pas l’enfant, montre-moi !

— Ça va, j’te dis !

Ils luttèrent encore quelques instants avant qu’Orel ne parvienne à relever son t-shirt sur une énorme ecchymose violacée qui s’étendait sur une partie de son flanc droit.

— Juste une égratignure, hein ?

— C’est rien, j’me suis pris le coin d'un meuble.

Aurélien lui lança un regard désabusé.

— Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu la situes où, la douleur ?

— T’es médecin, maintenant ? bougonna Guillaume.

— Réponds où j’appuie dessus !

— Bâtard !... 8, j’dirais.

— Tu dois avoir une côte cassée, c’est pas possible ! T’as pas eu l’idée d’aller aux Urgences ?

Cette fois, Gringe parvint à échapper aux mains baladeuses d’Orel et à se relever en remettant son t-shirt en place.

— Ça va passer, déclara-t-il. Et si ça passe pas, j’irai chez le médecin. Content ?

Il savait qu’Aurélien ne le croyait pas. Mais à quoi bon l’inquiéter ? L’ecchymose finirait bien par se résorber, comme ses problèmes.

— Et donc, tu m’as fait venir dans ta chambre pour me sauter dessus alors que tous nos potes sont dans la pièce d’à côté ? reprit-il sur un ton plus léger.

Une nouvelle fois, Aurélien se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il faisait souvent ça pour masquer sa nervosité.

— Non… À la base, j’voulais te donner ça…

Toujours assis sur son lit, il se pencha vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit et récupéra une clé qu’il tendit à Guillaume.

— C’est la clé de l’appart’.

— Orel…

— T’inquiète, je suis pas en train de te demander de venir vivre avec moi ou quoi, hein. C’est juste que j’ai fait changer la serrure… J’préfère que ce soit toi qui aies le double des clés, au cas où.

Gringe esquissa un sourire et acquiesça, rangeant la clé dans la poche de son jeans alors qu’Orel se levait à son tour.

— Écoute… j’suis sérieux quand j’te dis que je préfère qu’on y aille doucement. Mais je suis sûr d’une chose : je veux qu’on essaie. Je suis clairement pas prêt à assumer quoi que ce soit pour l’instant, hein, mais voilà. Fallait… Fallait que j’te le dise. Et que j’te file la clé de l’appart’.

— OK, Orel. On fait comme ça. Mais avant, est-ce que je peux juste…

Il allait s’avancer vers lui quand soudain…

— Hé les meeeeecs !! Devinez quoi !!

... Deuklo fit irruption dans la chambre. Ce type avait un putain de mauvais timing.

— Oh… J’interromps un truc ?

— Non, non, soupira Guillaume. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Claude coula un regard suspicieux sur Gringe, puis sur Aurélien, avant de répondre.

— Le Stromae il connaît pas l’Embuscade ! Faut rectifier le tire immédiatement ! On y va, tout le monde vous attend !

Puis il disparut de nouveau comme une tornade.


	12. Action, Vérité, etc.

—  _J'n'ai bu que quelques shooteeers et quelques piiiintes… Sers-moi donc un veeeerre que j'me déglinguuuueees !_ À la tienne, Pauline !

— Descends de cette table, Claude ! J'te jure j'te fais sortir !

Des rires gras explosèrent dans le bar surchauffé. Pauline avait récupéré un balai et menaçait Deuklo, perché sur une table, sous le regard de toute la bande et des nombreux clients qui fréquentaient l'Embuscade tous les samedis soirs pour être témoins de ce genre de spectacle. La réputation de Claude le précédait ; il était devenu une véritable attraction. Un «  _à voir absolument_ » sur le guide Michelin, dans la rubrique bucolique des quartiers populaires de Caen. Un vrai dépaysement pour Nekfeu et Stromae.

L'avantage avec l'Embuscade, c'était que tout le monde ou presque se connaissait. Gringe aimait venir se terrer ici parce que les clients se fichaient comme d'une guigne de qui il était. Tout comme ils se contrefichaient qu'Aurélien vende des millions de disques ou que ce dernier ramène  _Nekfeu et Stromae_  dans leur bar. Ils avaient la paix. Pas de fans, pas de paparazzis. Juste de la musique, de l'alcool, la voix criarde de Pauline qui leur gueulait dessus et cette odeur âcre caractéristique des bars de poivrots normands qui faisait tout le charme de l'endroit.

— Hé, Gringe !

Aurélien, un éclair de malice dans les yeux, l'observait à l'autre bout de leur table (Pauline venait de réussir à y déloger Deuklo, qui était présentement en train de rouler par terre en se prenant des coups de balai).

— Action ou vérité ?

— J't'emmerde mon pote ! répondit Guillaume en souriant. Je me suis assez fait avoir avec tes « cap ou pas cap », déjà.

— Sérieux, mec ? « Action ou vérité » ? se moqua gentiment Ken, assis à côté d'Orel.

— T'as pas idée à quel point ça peut être divertissant, rétorqua le caennais non sans lancer un petit regard en coin à Guillaume.

— OK. Alors j'veux bien tenter. Surprends-moi !

— Conseil d'ami, Ken, ne joue pas avec Orel, dit Skread avec sérieux. Tu sais pas ce que tu risques.

— Un soir, j'me suis retrouvé à courir à poils tout le long du canal à cause de lui, renchérit Ablaye.

— Fallait pas accepter.

— Question d'honneur, mon pote, fit Ablaye en haussant les épaules.

— La dernière fois que j'ai joué à ça, j'étais au lycée, dit Paul tout en sirotant son cocktail. Si Ken le fait, j'en suis aussi.

Gringe rit devant l'enthousiasme soudain d'Aurélien, qui commençait à gigoter sur sa chaise comme un enfant à qui on aurait promis une figurine collector des Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

— Deuklo, tu joues ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami et Pauline, qui l'engueulait toujours.

— Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais j'accepte !

— Génial ! Skread, Ablaye… ? Promis, on fait rien qui implique d'être à poils dehors.

— … J'en suis, soupira Matthieu avec résignation. (Pour une question d'honneur, encore une fois, Skread n'avouerait jamais qu'il adorait en réalité jouer à ça).

— Bon… Je joue aussi si Bouteille le fait, dit Ablaye. J'veux pas être le seul renoi à me ridiculiser.

— T'inquiète, frère, je te suis, le rassura Bouteille, tout sourire.

Aurélien tapa dans ses mains et se leva de sa chaise avec motivation.

— Alors, Gringe, t'es sûr que tu veux pas jouer ? C'est dommage, tu vas rester tout seul dans ton coin… le taquina-t-il.

Guillaume fit mine de réfléchir en jouant avec son verre à moitié vide, sous les regards impatients et un peu vitreux de tous ses amis. La musique cognait fort dans son crâne. Il allait probablement avoir une bonne gueule de bois demain matin.

— … Bon… OK.

— Yes ! S'exclama Claude, coupant la chique à Aurélien qui s'apprêtait à dire un truc. Allez, je commence ! Je choisis action ! Demandez-moi d'aller pécho la meuf blonde là-bas au fond ! Comment elle est trop bonne ! Allez, demandez-moi !

— J'crois pas que ça marche comme ça, tenta Ken en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire face à Deuklo qui semblait remonté comme une pile Alcaline tant il bougeait.

— Claude, l'appela Aurélien sur un ton conspirateur. Va pécho la meuf blonde là-bas au fond. Si tu rates ton coup, ton gage c'est de rouler une pelle à Pauline avant la fin de la soirée.

— Toi, t'es un frère ! s’exclama son ami en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Ma jolie, Diamond Deuklo va t'emmener au septième ciiiieeeeel ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant à travers la foule sous les rires de ses potes et les acclamations des clients qui l'ovationnaient dès que Claude hurlait un truc. (Il pouvait même gueuler « cassoulet », ça avait le même effet sur les gens. C'était fascinant).

— OK, messieurs. Commençons, lança Aurélien avec le sérieux d'un ministre. Honneur aux invités. Paul : Action ou Action ?

— Vé-…  _quoi_?

Les connaisseurs pouffèrent dans leurs verres sous les regards sceptiques de Stromae et de Nekfeu.

— J'avais prévenu, dit Skread avec un petit air satisfait sur le visage.

— C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

— C'est la version plus fun d'Action ou Vérité, expliqua Orel. Action ou Action… Une des deux propositions est soft. L'autre est hardcore. On dit pas laquelle. Si vous refusez, vous avez un gage  _et_  vous devez répondre obligatoirement à une question Vérité.

— C'est tout pété ton truc, commenta Ken. Tu peux nous balancer le truc hardcore direct, en fait.

— Je serai doux avec toi, fit Aurélien en le gratifiant d'un clin d’œil aguicheur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Guillaume, qui sentit une pointe de quelque chose de désagréable le piquer dans la poitrine.  _Jalousie, j'écris ton nom…_

— Bon bah, action, alors, capitula Paul.

— Parfait ! Paul, ta mission est la suivante : va au bar, commande deux shooters d'absinthe pure, bois-les cul sec et après ça, fais des roues jusqu'à revenir à notre table.

Paul blêmît légèrement, mais éclata de rire sous les sifflements et les encouragements des autres.

— Si tu vomis, t'as un gage. Si tu le fais pas, t'as aussi un gage en plus de la question Vérité.

Un peu plus tard, Stromae vomit et manqua de se casser une jambe. La nuit se poursuivait sous les rires, la musique et l'ambiance insouciante. Le bar ne désemplissait pas et tout le monde put admirer le groupe d'amis se ridiculiser chacun leur tour. Claude avait bien failli se faire émasculer par la petite blonde qu'il avait tenté de séduire. Il était revenu un peu penaud auprès de ses amis et guettait à présent le moment opportun pour aller rouler une galoche à Pauline – et se faire quand même émasculer.

« Besoin de rien, Envie de toi » de Peter & Sloane résonnait dans la salle bondée (L'Embuscade n'était pas connu pour diffuser des chansons modernes datant d'après la mort du Minitel).

— Gringe, à toi ! s’exclama Ken, déjà bien imbibé et qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer le jeu. Action ou Action ?

— Action soft, mec. Je commence à être crevé !

— OK, alors… Mhm… réfléchit le rappeur en regardant autour de lui. J'ai trouvé ! Tu dois pécho Orel sur cette chanson.

Deuklo s'étouffa dans son verre, Skread, Ablaye et Bouteille firent des yeux ronds et Paul éclata de rire (il riait plus qu'il ne parlait depuis son arrivée à Caen).

— Ce mec a des couilles, murmura Bouteille.

— Ouais, mais plus pour longtemps… répondit Ablaye sur le même ton.

Aurélien était en pleine discussion avec une connaissance, au milieu de la foule dansante. Guillaume, lui, avait bugué. Littéralement.

— Pardon-  _Quoi_  ? dit-il en secouant la tête.

— Tu dois pécho Orel sur cette chanson, répéta Ken.

— Faut que tu saches un truc, Ken, s'interposa Bouteille en posant une main sur son épaule. Gringe, c'est le tombeur de ces dames. Le Casanova de Caen ! Tu t'attaques à sa virilité, là ! plaisanta-t-il, croyant connaître parfaitement le tempérament sanguin et macho de Guillaume.

— Ouais, laisse tomber, fit Deuklo à la surprise de tout le monde. C'est pas cool, mon gars. C'est son meilleur pote !

— J'vois pas où est l'problème ! Skread a bien fait une lap-dance à Ablaye… C'est le jeu !

Matthieu ferma les yeux, histoire d'effacer ce moment humiliant de sa mémoire tandis qu'Ablaye essayait de se noyer dans son verre en jetant des coups d’œil à Gringe, s'attendant à ce qu'il pète une durite d'une seconde à l'autre.

— OK. Je vais le faire.

—  _Quoi_?!

Ça, c'était Deuklo. Les autres regardaient Guillaume comme s'il le voyait pour le première fois. Ce dernier avala d'une traite ce qu'il restait de son verre et se leva pour se diriger vers Aurélien, qui ne se doutait toujours de rien.

Bouteille avait sorti son portable pour les filmer.

— Il doit être sacrément bourré, commenta-t-il. On lui montrera ça demain, et je filmerai sa tête à ce moment-là, aussi !

Voyant que Gringe jouait le jeu sans s'énerver, l'atmosphère se détendit soudain autour de la table. Seul Claude ne savait pas comment réagir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à Guillaume ? Même salement bourré, il avait toujours fait attention à ce que ça ne dérape pas avec Orel. Est-ce qu'il devait l'empêcher d'aller au bout de son gage ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, Gringe avait déjà attrapé Orel par le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

— Gringe ? s'étonna son ami alors que le rappeur enroulait ses bras autour de son cou et l'entraînait dans un slow sur la chanson de Peter et Sloane.

Aurélien resta droit comme un piquet, jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui.  _Il se passait quoi, là ?_

— Hé, Gringe, t'es bourré ? Tu fais quoi ?

— C'est mon gage.

— Ton gage ?

— Je dois te pécho sur cette chanson. C'est Ken qui a voulu.

Aurélien tenta de s'écarter de lui. Mais Guillaume se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent.

— Gringe…  _Guillaume_ , souffla le chanteur. J'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. T'es bourré… Tout le monde nous mate…

Leurs amis riaient aux éclats en remarquant qu'Orel essayait de reculer – mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils pensaient alors.

— J'm'en fous, embrasse-moi Orel…

Guillaume se pencha vers lui, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'Aurélien se sentait capituler, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, Gringe leva le regard au dernier moment et en croisa un autre, qu'il ne pensait plus revoir.

D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa Aurélien qui percuta quelqu'un derrière lui, manquant presque de tomber à la renverse.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

La tête de Guillaume se mit à tourner violemment et son cœur s'emballa. Près du bar, son ex l'observait, un éclair indéchiffrable au fond de ses prunelles bleues.


	13. Ricard dans le cathéter

Un type vomissait ses tripes juste à côté de la benne à ordures collée contre la façade du bar. Le mélange olfactif des déchets et de la régurgitation d’une demi-bouteille de Jack Daniels et de trois rhum-coco flottait dans l’air froid de la nuit. Ça n’aida pas du tout Gringe à se calmer, au contraire. C’était peut-être (très certainement) la quantité d’alcool qu’il avait lui-même ingurgité un peu plus tôt dans la soirée qui décuplait les sensations. Son corps était dans du coton mais son esprit tournait bizarrement à plein régime. Il avait envie de cogner sur quelque chose.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici, putain ?

Julie (la jolie Julie, avec son bonnet D, ses mains toujours parfaitement manucurées et sa capacité à réaliser un grand écart facial sans échauffement [c’est ce qui avait fait craquer Gringe la première fois qu’ils avaient couché ensemble, d’ailleurs]) le regardait de ses yeux poudrés de noir, ce qui accentuait la profondeur de l’agacement qui scintillait dans ses prunelles. De l’agacement ou peut-être du mépris. Ou alors un savant mélange des deux mais Guillaume s’en foutait.

— C’est pas _ton_ bar, que je sache, répondit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres rouges.

 _Les filles aux lèvres rouges mentent toujours_ , comme disait la chanson. Gringe aurait dû se méfier dès sa première rencontre avec ce démon dans le corps d’un ange. Il serra les poings, inspira par le nez, leva les yeux au ciel une seconde.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

— Tu te fous de moi ? Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, t’oses te pavaner ici et te faire remarquer ?

Alors comme ça, Julie connaissait le verbe _pavaner_. Intéressant. Gringe s’en serait presque émerveillé, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se concentrait juste assez pour ne pas cogner dans quelque chose et avec le taux d’alcool dans son sang, c’était déjà un putain d’exploit.

— J’vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Bien sûr ! C’était pas ton pote Aurélien que t’étais en train de tripoter y’a cinq minutes ? Tu joues avec le feu, Guillaume !

Ce dernier l’attrapa – un peu trop fortement – par le bras et l’éloigna de l’entrée de l’Embuscade.

— Mêle-toi de ton cul, Julie ! grogna-t-il tout près de son visage. J’ai plus de comptes à te rendre !

— C’est précisément pour ça que j’étais venue te voir. Mon frère te fait suivre depuis quelques jours, pour s’assurer que tu te barres pas on n’sait où avec notre fric.

Cette nouvelle sembla un peu perturber le rappeur puisqu’il jeta un coup d’œil derrière son épaule, comme s’il s’attendait à voir débouler Keyvan, _ce putain de Keyvan et sa tête de con_ , au coin de la rue. Julie esquissa un sourire mesquin face à sa réaction.

— Vous vous prenez pour des caïds, toi et ton frère ? J’vous ai filé 5 000 balles pour les photos ! C’était notre accord !

— Keyvan en veut 10 000, répondit Julie sur le même ton. Et après ce que je viens de voir, je pense qu’il a tout à fait raison de t’en demander autant.

La jeune femme passa machinalement sa langue sur ses dents, réflexe inconscient de la meuf qui porte tout le temps du rouge à lèvres. Elle le scrutait de ses yeux trop bleus avec une satisfaction malsaine.

— T’insinues quoi, là ? rétorqua Guillaume, le palpitant au bord de l’implosion.

— Ton pote Aurélien… Le grand _Orelsan_ … Il doit être blindé de thunes avec tous les disques qu’il vend, non ? Tu voudrais pas que vous fassiez tous les deux la une de journaux, non ? « Orelsan et Gringe, deux tarlouzes de plus dans le monde du showbiz »… Ca f’rait tache sur vos CV, non ? Vous perdriez toute crédibilité et-

Guillaume vrilla.

Il n’était pas foncièrement violent (bon, peut-être un peu mais jamais gratuitement, sauf quand il n’y avait plus de piles dans la foutue télécommande). Il n’avait jamais levé la main sur une femme. Jamais.

Mais là, son corps agit indépendamment de son esprit. Il poussa Julie violemment contre le mur en briques, assez pour que son ex en ait le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Sa main droite se referma sur sa gorge qu’il serra suffisamment pour l’étourdir et y laisser des marques.

— Tu menaces encore une fois Orel, et j’en aurai rien à foutre de faire de la prison à vie, connasse, cracha-t-il.

Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Julie avait perdu de sa superbe, elle tremblait légèrement, étourdie par le choc.

— T-tu l’as… cherché… haleta-t-elle en tirant sur la main qui enserrait encore son cou. Fallait pas… baiser avec… avec un mec sous mon nez… _connard_!

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Julie serait déjà six pieds sous terre (et dans la strate la plus profonde des Enfers, aurait espéré Guillaume). Ce dernier la relâcha soudain et fit un pas en arrière. La jeune femme toussa avec force et théâtralité, ses doigts fins massant son cou.

— Tu m’as pourri la vie, Guillaume. Je n’fais que te rendre la pareille. Si tu veux pas que ça se répercute sur ton précieux Aurélien, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire.

Un rire dénué de joie s’échappa des lèvres du rappeur.

— Ouais, vous filer toujours plus de thunes et me foutre quand même dans la merde, avec ou sans les photos !

— Pas forcément.

Guillaume fronça les sourcils. Julie se décolla du mur et fit un pas vers lui. Sa main vint se poser sur son torse et Gringe se raidit, mâchoires serrées, prêt à la repousser.

— Je suis prête à oublier ton « écart de conduite » avec ce type que t’as baisé quand on sortait ensemble. Remets-toi avec moi, et j’oublie tout, je brûle les photos et Keyv’ ne t’emmerdera plus.

Guillaume se dégagea de sa main fine qui remontait le long de son torse de façon aguicheuse.

— Tu nages en plein délire.

— Remets-toi avec moi, et je ne diffuse pas sur les réseaux la vidéo de toi et ton meilleur pote en train de se pécho dans un bar miteux…

Gringe perdit toutes ses couleurs.

— Tu bluffes.

— Tu sais bien que non.

— Hé ma biche, tout va bien ?

Guillaume se tendit encore un peu plus si c’était possible. Il pivota à moitié vers Deuklo, qui venait de sortir du bar, suivi de près par Orel.

— Tu as les cartes en main… _mon amour_. On s’appelle !

Julie lui tapota le torse, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, puis s’en alla d’un pas léger et fier.

— Gringo ?

Guillaume venait de croiser le regard d’Aurélien, qui avait entendu les dernières paroles de Julie et qui était très certainement en train de mal les interpréter. Mais Gringe fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ni même de se justifier.

Ce fut une intense déception qu’il lut dans le regard de son meilleur pote. Pas le genre de déception qui survenait lorsqu’il perdait une partie de Mario Kart ou qu’il s’apercevait qu’il n’y avait plus de thé dans le frigo. C’était beaucoup plus profond. Une déception douloureuse proche d’un sentiment de trahison. Ça fit mal au cœur de Guillaume, parce qu’encore une fois il faisait du mal à Aurélien.

Il s’abstint de lui balancer cette phrase toute faite qu’il avait sorti un bon millier de fois à ses ex : «  _c’est pas ce que tu crois_ ». Déjà, parce que lui et Orel ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble… non ? Il avait encore le temps de casser leur histoire dans l’œuf si ça tournait au vinaigre comme le prédisait si bien cette salope de Julie. Pour protéger Orel des retombées de sa connerie.

— C’était pas ton ex, à l’instant ? insista Claude, qui essayait de capter son attention. Elle est vraiment bien gaulée. T’as remis le couvert, avec elle ?

 _Claude, ce cher Claude…_ Aurélien sembla avaler quelque chose de travers. Guillaume eut envie de mourir. Il avait dû noyer des centaines de chatons ou écraser des petites vieilles avec sa bagnole dans une autre vie pour avoir un karma aussi pourri.

Avant qu’Aurélien (ou même Claude – _sérieux Claude, ferme-la pour une fois !_ –) ne dise quoi que ce soit, Gringe lâcha un «  _je rentre_  » et les dépassa d’un pas rapide, les poings serrés, le regard sombre comme son âme qui se consumait dans les flammes du putain d’enfer dans lequel il vivait.

***

Lorsque Guillaume les avait laissés en plan devant l’Embuscade, Aurélien était tellement abasourdi par ce qu’il pensait avoir vu qu’il n’avait pas vraiment réagi. Deuklo était toujours en train de parler (il était vaguement question de tantrisme et de mescaline mais Orel n’écoutait plus depuis un moment déjà) et faisait de grands gestes devant lui.

Les dernières semaines lui revinrent en mémoire. Outre le comportement bizarre de Gringe à cause de… _eh bien_ … des sentiments qu’il avait à l’égard de son meilleur pote (affaire réglée, du moins c’est ce qu’Aurélien avait pensé jusqu’à maintenant), il agissait comme un taulard qui faisait passer des produits non réglementaires dans les cellules et qui avait peur de tomber sur les matons à chaque bout de couloir. Orel n’était pas con, il savait à présent que cette attitude était liée d’une manière ou d’une autre à la présence de Julie une minute plus tôt et à ce magnifique hématome qui s’étalait sur le flanc de son comparse.

— Dis aux autres que j’suis rentré avec Gringe parce qu’il se sentait pas bien, lâcha le caennais sans même un regard à Claude, qui, bras ballants, fut pris de court lorsque son pote passa devant lui et disparut à l’angle de la rue.

Aurélien ne rentra pas à l’appart’. Son instinct lui souffla d’aller directement chez Guillaume, à l’autre bout de Caen. Et il eut raison. Il récupéra le double des clés que Gringe planquait toujours sous le pot de bégonias de sa voisine et pénétra dans la petite maison de banlieue.

Gringe était bien là. Un sac de sport à la main, il sortait de sa chambre, entrait dans la salle de bains, bifurquait dans la cuisine, passait par le salon et avant de revenir à sa chambre, il remarqua enfin la présence d’Aurélien sur le palier et se stoppa net.

— Tu comptes aller quelque part ?

Orel était adepte du « dans la vie, y’a pas de problèmes, y’a que des solutions » et cette philosophie de vie lui avait toujours donné cet air détaché, presque blasé, face au monde qui l’entourait. Il était pourtant ce qu’on appelait communément un « faux calme », parce qu’en réalité, il était capable de se ronger les sangs pour des choses qui n’en valaient souvent pas la peine. Malgré tout, et contrairement à Gringe, il ne s’énervait que très rarement. Mais là, en cet instant, Guillaume ne le reconnut presque plus. Il était soudain trop sérieux, son ton était trop dur, son regard trop alerte.

— C’est pas le moment, Orel. Rentre chez toi.

— D’accord. Mais avant tu m’expliques ce qui se passe.

— Y’a rien. Rentre chez toi.

— Tu comptes aller chez Julie ?

— Quoi ?

— Bah, j’sais pas, vous aviez l’air pas mal proches.

— Tu sais pas ce que tu racontes, Orel…

— Explique-moi, alors, parce que j’t’avoue que je nage complètement dans le flou, là. T’es à deux doigts de m’embrasser devant tout le monde et deux minutes après t’es avec ton ex et elle t’appelle « mon amour ». Alors vas-y, _explique-moi._

Guillaume se sentit con, au milieu de son couloir étroit, avec son sac de sport à moitié plein sous le bras. Il se sentit con, parce que l’animosité qui émanait d’Aurélien en cet instant lui fit peur et ce n’était franchement pas dans ses habitudes de flipper comme ça. Ce soir, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

— Y’a rien qui te vient ? Aucune excuse ? Aucun nouveau mensonge à base de « j’ai aidé un pote à déménager », cette fois ?

— Orel…

— Sérieux Gringe, j’pensais qu’on avait dépassé tout ça, souffla Aurélien. Je suis pas con, je sais qu’y’a un truc qui va pas depuis des mois mais tu me parles plus. Avant, dès que t’étais dans la merde, j’étais le premier au courant. Là je sais que ça a un rapport avec Julie, mais… Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? Elle est enceinte, c’est ça ? Putain Guillaume, dis quelque chose !

Gringe tressaillit à l’entente de son prénom. Orel avait dû l’utiliser trois fois en dix-huit ans de vie quasi commune. Il laissa tomber son sac de sport et se passa une main lasse sur son visage barbu. Dire la vérité exposerait encore plus Aurélien aux menaces de Julie et de Keyvan. Mentir fissurerait un peu plus leur amitié qui partait déjà assez bien en couilles comme ça.

Guillaume se retrouvait une nouvelle fois au pied du mur. Une bouffée de colère l’envahit subitement et il en voulut à la terre entière que le sort s’acharne sur lui. Des picotements désagréables traversèrent son corps tout entier. Il serra fort son poing droit à en faire blanchir ses jointures et l’abattit avec tellement de force contre la cloison, qu’il s’enfonça dans le placo.

Orel sursauta à l’impact et à l’exclamation de rage pure qui s’échappa du fin fond de la gorge de son meilleur pote.

— ‘ _chier_! hurla Gringe en retirant son poing du mur qui avait laissé son empreinte et une traînée de sang.

— Guillaume…

Orel avança doucement vers lui, mains tendues, mais se figea lorsque Guillaume se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

— Non, elle est pas enceinte ! S’écria-t-il. Mais tu sais quoi ? J’aurais préféré ! C’qui s’passe, c’est que j’l’ai trompée avec un mec quand on était encore ensemble, et son frère m’a gaulé ! Ce putain de connard d’homophobe a pris des photos et me fait du chantage depuis des mois pour que j’leur file du fric ! Et ils nous ont vus à l’Embuscade, putain ! Ils menacent de tout publier, de ruiner ma carrière, et la tienne, bordel ! Alors barre-toi pendant qu’t’en as encore l’occasion, Orel ! Casse-toi d’ici avant que j’te fasse couler, que j’t’tire par le bas comme je le faisais déjà si bien quand on s’est rencontrés !

Il abattit une nouvelle fois son poing qui pissait le sang contre le mur et entendit à ce moment-là la porte d’entrée claquer.


	14. Tout va bien

Guillaume n’entendait plus rien. Les yeux clos, une douleur vive qui remontait le long de son bras droit, la tête contre le mur en placo qui en avait vu des meilleures…  _Orel était parti_. Il venait de claquer la porte sur eux, sur leur putain d’histoire tordue, sur leur amitié et-

— T’es vraiment qu’un abruti, Gringe.

Le rappeur se redressa et se tourna vers l’entrée. La porte était fermée, oui. Mais Orel était toujours là, en train de retirer son blouson et de le suspendre à la patère. Sous le regard abasourdi de Guillaume, le caennais s’approcha et saisit le poignet de sa main blessée, sourcils froncés et regard expert.

— Va te falloir des points. Viens.

Guillaume se laissa entraîner vers la salle de bains. Il percevait encore parfaitement les derniers effluves de rage qui avaient traversé ses veines mais la sensation commença à s’estomper dès lors qu’Aurélien le força à s’asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il s’en voulait d’avoir pété les plombs, pourtant, ça lui avait fait du bien. Ce n’était pas vraiment de cette manière qu’il aurait dû tout révéler à Orel, mais au moins c’était sorti et même si ça n’arrangeait rien du tout, il se sentait plus léger.

 _Et Orel n’était pas parti_.

Ce dernier évitait de croiser son regard. Il farfouilla dans les placards jusqu’à dénicher de l’antiseptique et un paquet de strips de sutures adhésives. Ça devrait faire l’affaire, sa blessure avait déjà arrêté de saigner et elle n’était pas profonde. Gringe observa presque avec fascination Aurélien s’occuper de lui, avec une délicatesse qu’il ne lui connaissait pas. Ses gestes étaient doux et maîtrisés, ses doigts ne tremblèrent même pas lorsqu’il appliqua les strips et que Guillaume laissa échapper un petit grognement de douleur. Comme si Orel avait fait ça toute sa vie.

— Voilà, dit-il avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix, en se relevant. Maintenant, tu prends une douche. Tu pues autant l’alcool et le tabac que le clodo sous le pont du canal. J’m’occupe de ça après, termina-t-il en désignant le flanc blessé de son acolyte, dissimulé sous ses vêtements.

— Écoute, Orel…

— Prends une douche, j’t’attends dans le salon. Je vais nulle part.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une certaine fermeté dans sa voix. Aurélien jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Guillaume puis quitta la salle de bains en refermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul, il poussa un soupir à mi-chemin entre l’épuisement et le soulagement. Il alla récupérer son portable dans la poche de son blouson. 4h12. La nuit était encore loin d’être terminée.

Il avait plusieurs appels en absence de Claude. Orel soupira encore une fois.

Il alla s’affaler sur le canapé, vidé de toute son énergie. Alors comme ça, Gringe avait été infidèle et on le faisait chanter, maintenant ? Cette situation foireuse n’étonnait même pas Aurélien. Au moins, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il agissait bizarrement depuis des semaines. Et il avait envie de le tuer. Bon, pas au sens propre bien sûr, quoique…

_… barre-toi pendant qu’t’en as encore l’occasion, Orel ! Casse-toi d’ici avant que j’te fasse couler, que j’t’tire par le bas comme je le faisais déjà si bien quand on s’est rencontrés !_

Aurélien secoua la tête, désabusé.

— Gringe, espèce d’abruti fini… marmonna-t-il en récupérant son portable et en pianotant rapidement sur l’écran tactile.

À  _Deuklo_  :  _suis chez Gringe, il est bourré j’vais rester avec lui._

La réponse de son ami ne tarda pas à arriver.

De _Deuklo_ :  _D’acc ma biche, on arrive._

À  _Deuklo_ :  _non non, pas la peine, je gère. On s’voit plus tard._

De  _Deuklo_ :  _sûr ? Les gars si y’a un truc que vous devez me dire, tu sais que j’suis là pour vous, hein ?_

Orel sourit. Derrière ses airs délurés, Claude était vraiment quelqu’un sur qui il pouvait toujours compter.

À  _Deuklo_ :  _c’est rien, t’inquiète._

Non, ce n’était pas rien, mais Orel était prêt à gérer.

Pour Gringe.

Parce qu’il l’aimait.

À cette pensée, son cœur rata un battement.  _Il l’aimait_. Pas seulement comme on aimait son meilleur pote, ce genre d’amour fraternel qui vous conduisait à faire des trucs stupides, comme par exemple monter un groupe de rap et écrire des chansons sur les putes. Aurélien aimait Guillaume comme on aimait quelqu’un au point d’être capable de foutre en l’air sa propre carrière – d’arrêter la scène, s’il le fallait ! – juste pour s’assurer que l’autre resterait toujours à ses côtés. C’était un sacré saut dans le vide et ça fit flipper Orel. Ahelya avait raison, Guillaume était tout son univers depuis tellement longtemps qu’il ne s’était même pas rendu compte à quel point sa relation avec son meilleur ami régissait ses choix de vie, ses projets, ses envies… Il était inéluctablement tombé amoureux de Guillaume, de ce qu’il dégageait, de son corps, de son visage, de ses mauvaises habitudes, de sa voix, de son caractère de merde… Et il l’aimait même quand cet abruti se mettait dans des histoires douteuses et faisait des conneries. Il ne voulait pas juste « essayer », avec Gringe. Il voulait  _réussir_. Il voulait que ça marche entre eux car soudain, il se rendit compte que le virage à 180° que prenait leur relation était tout autant évident que normal, inévitable,  _naturel_.

Il releva la tête de son portable lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la salle de bains claquer. Gringe se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte du salon, les épaules légèrement voûtées, seulement vêtu d’un bas de jogging, les cheveux encore humides d’où s’échappaient quelques gouttes d’eau qui dévalaient son torse musclé et naturellement tanné.

Aurélien déglutit et se rappela de fermer la bouche pour éviter de baver. Manquerait plus que ça… Il avait vu un bon millier de fois Gringe torse nu, mais après tout ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux, pouvait-on lui en vouloir de voir son meilleur ami sous un autre angle ? Un léger frisson le parcourut et il se racla la gorge. Ils étaient tous les deux adultes et ils avaient d’autres chats à fouetter. Orel était censé en vouloir encore un peu à Gringe, pas le mater impunément.

— T’es calmé, ça y est ? finit-il par dire en priant pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas son trouble. Guillaume, lui, ne sembla rien remarquer.

— J’ai trouvé un vieux tube d’Arnica, éluda ce dernier en montrant ledit tube qu’il tenait dans la main. Pour mes bleus.

— Cool. Viens là, j’vais t’en mettre.

— J’peux le faire tout seul, hein. J’suis pas à l’article de la mort.

— Viens poser ton cul sur ce canapé, Guillaume Tranchant. C’est non négociable.

Gringe haussa un sourcil. Les deux amis finirent par échanger un de ces regards espiègles qui détendaient immédiatement l’atmosphère puis Guillaume poussa un soupir théâtral et obéit, non sans traîner des pieds jusqu’à Aurélien.

— Ta main, ça va ? questionna-t-il histoire de se concentrer sur autre chose que la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son pote soudain beaucoup trop près de lui.

— Elle a connu mieux…  _Aïe ! Doucement !_

— Fragile.

Guillaume aurait sourire et l’aurait envoyé se faire foutre s’il n’était pas occupé à grimacer sous la douleur désagréable que lui procurait l’Arnica sur son hématome violacé. Quelque chose lui dit aussi qu’Orel faisait exprès de le masser un peu trop fort, d’ailleurs.

— C’est Keyvan qui t’a fait ça ?

— Disons qu’on a eu une discussion un peu houleuse.

— S’il te fait du chantage, pourquoi tu vas pas voir les flics ?

— Pas question. J’règle mes problèmes tout seul.

— Ouais, t’as vachement l’air de les régler, railla Aurélien en appuyant un peu plus fort sur ses côtes.

Guillaume serra les dents et grogna en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Elles sont si compromettantes que ça, les photos ? Combien il veut que tu lui files ?

Gringe repoussa la main d’Orel et se réinstalla correctement sur le canapé, la mine sombre.

— Assez compromettantes pour que ça me foute dans la merde, parce que ce que Keyv’ et Julie savent pas, c’est que j’la trompais pas juste avec quelqu’un d’autre… J’allais aux putes. Et Keyv’ veut 10 000 balles. J’lui ai déjà filé la moitié, il attend le reste après-demain.

Aurélien resta silencieux un moment. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, tête en arrière.

— Putain… Y’a vraiment que toi pour faire autant de la merde, commenta-t-il les yeux rivés au plafond.

— Ouais… et c’est pas tout… Julie dit qu’elle nous a filmés tout à l’heure à l’Embuscade quand j’essayais de te pécho, tu vois. Elle m’a menacé de publier la vidéo et de ruiner ta carrière si je me remettais pas avec elle.

La petite maison de banlieue plongea dans un silence relatif. On percevait au loin les aboiements d’un chien et le robinet goutter dans l’évier de la cuisine.

— T’as tellement dû être un gros connard dans une vie antérieure pour avoir autant la poisse… Genre, pire que dans cette vie-là.

— Possible.

Guillaume souriait. Orel se redressa légèrement en se tournant vers lui.

— Et t’as vraiment cru que j’allais t’écouter et me barrer pour te laisser seul dans la merde ?

— Écoute Orel, souffla Gringe en retrouvant son sérieux. J’t’ai jamais dit que j’étais… euh…

— Que t’étais dep ?

— Mais arrêtez avec ça, sérieux ! Si j’suis dep, alors tu l’es tout autant que moi, j’te signale.

— Nan, moi j’suis gringosexuel, c’est tout. (Et bon sang, Orel avait sorti ça avec un sérieux qui dépassait l’entendement.) Je sais plus ou moins où je me situe au niveau de ma sexualité. J’aime les femmes, y’a pas de doute là-dessus, mais quand j’ai commencé à faire des rêves érotiques avec toi et que j’ai compris que c’était pas parce que je devenais pédé puisque les autres mecs me faisaient pas bander mais plutôt parce que j’étais amoureux de toi, j’ai arrêté de me prendre la tête. On est en 2018, mon bon Gringe. Les gens se foutent complètement de savoir avec qui tu baises. On a d’la chance d’être en France et pas dans ces pays de tarés où on t’enferme, te torture et parfois te tue parce que t’es différent. T’aimes les mecs ? C’est ta vie, tu fais c’que tu veux même si je préférerais que t’aimes que moi, quoi… J’suis pas trop partageur.

Aurélien avait cette capacité inouïe de transformer Guillaume en unité centrale défectueuse. Cette longue tirade l’avait encore fait buguer. Il resta pantois face à son ami qui semblait détendu derrière ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

— Tiens, tu savais que les LGBT avaient, genre, 40 drapeaux pour définir les différentes orientations sexuelles ?

— Attends… Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Tu savais que les LGBT-

— Non, avant ! Orel… T’es amoureux de moi ?

— Y’a que ça que t’as retenu ?... C’est plutôt évident, non ? Je me serais barré depuis longtemps si c’était pas le cas, j’crois. Mais t’es mon meilleur pote et il se trouve que j’ai aussi envie qu’on baise. Du coup, j’reste.

Guillaume éclata de rire. Un rire vrai, franc, et ça lui tira une nouvelle grimace parce que ses côtes le faisaient encore pas mal souffrir. Il posa sa main – celle encore en bon état – sur la cuisse d’Orel et se pencha vers lui mais le cadet lui saisit le poignet et le força à reculer.

— T’as cru quoi ? J’ai pas dit qu’on devait baiser là, tout de suite.

— C’est le moment d’invoquer le pouvoir de la lampe magique, alors. J’ai encore deux vœux à faire.

— Tu rêves, Aladin. On a pas fini notre petite discussion. J’te lâche pas tant que c’est pas réglé.

Guillaume soupira et s’avachit sur le canapé.

— T’es pire que ma daronne quand tu t’y mets.

— Tu comptes faire quoi avec Julie ?

— Comme j’te disais, j’ai jamais voulu te dire que j’avais certains…  _penchants_ … parce que j’voulais pas foutre notre amitié en l’air, ça, tu le sais déjà. Mais c’est aussi parce que j’voulais pas que ce genre de truc avec Keyvan arrive et que ça ait des répercussions sur ta carrière. Mec, sans moi, tu serais déjà une légende du rap depuis des années. J’ai fait que te ralentir. Alors t’imagines si les gens découvraient qu’Orelsan se tape son meilleur pote ? Et ta famille, elle dirait quoi ? Et Skread et Ablaye ? Et-

— T’as vraiment rien écouté de ce que j’t’ai dit. J’en ai rien à foutre, Gringe. C’est ma vie –  _notre vie privée_. Et puis r’garde Eddy de Pretto…

— Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Deuklo ou quoi ?

— Comment ça ?

— Laisse tomber. C’que j’essaie de te faire comprendre c’est que ça pourrait te foutre des putains de bâtons dans les roues. Déjà dans ta vie perso’ c’est ce qui s’est passé avec Ahelya. C’est aussi un peu ma faute si vous êtes plus ensemble. Et puis… J’t’avoue que j’suis pas prêt à assumer devant tout le monde et de crier sur tous les toits que je suis gay.

Aurélien ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observait Guillaume, un sourire en coin.

— Quoi ?

— Tu viens de dire que t’étais gay.

— Pas du tout.

Le sourire d’Orel s’élargit.

— Tu comptes donner les 5 000 euros à Keyvan, du coup ? dit-il comme si de rien n’était.

— J’vois pas d’autres solutions. L’autre conne rêve si elle croit que j’vais me remettre avec elle.

— On pourrait envoyer nos potes défoncer la gueule à son frère, suggéra Aurélien.

— Arrête, ça s’rait pire… J’vais lui filer son fric, et on verra ce qui se passera après.

Orel bailla en avisant l’heure sur son portable. 6h03. C’est fou comme le temps était une notion complètement abstraite quand ils étaient ensemble.

— On devrait aller se coucher. Si je calcule bien, ça fait deux jours que j’ai pas dormi, avec le décalage horaire.

Orel et Gringe échangèrent un regard entendu et toute une conversation se fit dans le silence le plus complet, comme s’ils avaient développé un super pouvoir parce qu’ils se connaissaient par cœur depuis longtemps.  _« Tu restes dormir ? » « Ouais. J’peux dormir avec toi ? » « OK, mais j’prends le côté gauche » « Hé, c’est aussi mon côté ! »_

— Le premier arrivé choisit le côté qu’il veut, le défia Gringe en souriant.

À peine avait-il lancé son défi puéril qu’il avait sauté du canapé et s’était élancé vers sa chambre. En un battement de cil, Orel se retrouva tout seul comme un con dans le salon.

***

Ça faisait au moins sept ans qu’ils n’avaient pas partagé le même lit. Lorsqu’ils vivaient encore ensemble, il leur arrivait de s’assoupir sur leur vieux canapé, quand ils buvaient trop ou qu’ils avaient trop la flemme de se lever pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Orel se rappelait d’une fois où Guillaume avait dormi avec lui, dans son lit, et l’heure du coucher avec était tellement gênante qu’il s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. C’était lors d’une soirée organisée à l’appart’. Ils étaient nombreux, ils avaient encore une fois beaucoup bu et la plupart des invités avaient décidé de rester dormir sur place. Gringe avait prêté sa chambre à trois ou quatre personnes et avait fini par atterrir dans celle d’Orel. Cette nuit-là, il l’avait menacé en long, en large et en travers, lui interdisant ne serait-ce que de s’approcher de lui pendant qu’il dormait.

Aurélien sourit à cette pensée. Cette époque semblait tellement loin, à présent qu’il était allongé sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête, et que Gringe se tenait dans la même position, face à lui... Et assez près pour que même dans la pénombre, il puisse remarquer à quel point ses cils étaient longs.

— C’est pas trop bizarre ?

Guillaume avait chuchoté. Il n’avait aucune raison de le faire, ils étaient seuls chez lui et personne, pas même Claude, ne les dérangerait.

— De quoi ?

— J’sais pas… D’être comme ça. Si on était encore bourrés, à la limite…

— Ça te plaît pas ?

Aurélien chuchotait aussi et à cet instant, les deux hommes ressemblaient à deux enfants en train de monter un mauvais coup. Gringe mit longtemps avant de répondre.

— Si, c’est cool. Faut juste que je m’habitue. Ça te fait pas bizarre, à toi ?

Il perçut les traits du caennais se contracter légèrement.

— Un peu. J’ai pas trop l’habitude d’être aussi près de toi, j’crois. T’es déstabilisant, même dans le noir, plaisanta-t-il.

Un léger rire rauque s’échappa des lèvres de Guillaume.

— T’étais sérieux tout à l’heure, quand tu disais que t’avais envie de coucher avec moi ?

Gringe se fit la réflexion que c’était beaucoup plus facile de dire les choses dans le noir.

— T’as vraiment écouté que la moitié de ce que je t’ai dit, en fait, fit mine de bougonner Orel.

— J’étais blessé, j’te rappelle.

Aurélien leva les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait. Sans lui répondre, il s’approcha encore un peu de lui, jusqu’à ce que leurs souffles et leurs jambes se mêlent. Le cadet cala sa main libre sur la hanche de Guillaume avant de glisser ses doigts sous son t-shirt et de remonter lentement son torse.

Gringe frissonna. Aurélien sentait ses muscles se contracter au passage de ses doigts et il aima cette sensation autant que celui qui l’expérimentait. C’était étrange de toucher Guillaume de cette façon. Ce dernier saisit son menton de son pouce et de son index pour relever son visage et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Ce fut au tour d’Orel de frissonner.  _Douceur_  et  _Guillaume_  étaient censés incarner le paroxysme de l’antonymie. Leurs bouches se redécouvraient avec une langueur à peine calculée. C’était tout aussi bon qu’excitant. Mais aussi un peu bizarre parce qu’Aurélien sentait la barbe de Gringe frotter contre sa peau. Ça le fit sourire contre ses lèvres.

— Orel ? souffla Guillaume en s’écartant à peine, une éternité plus tard.

— Hm ?

— Tu m’en veux si j’m’endors maintenant ?

— J’osais pas te le dire mais je suis à deux doigts de plonger dans le coma, là.

— On baisera plus tard ?

— On baisera plus tard, confirma Aurélien.

 _Baiser_ … Choix linguistique convenu tacitement entre eux, peut-être pour ne pas trop précipiter le caractère sérieux de la chose. Après tout, « faire l’amour », c’était pour les fragiles !


	15. Interlude 3 – Quelque chose de Tennessee

D'humeur joyeuse, Claude fredonnait gaiement du Céline Dion, des lunettes noires sur le nez, sa main gauche sur le volant de sa vieille bagnole, la droite nonchalamment posée sur le levier de vitesse. Une dégaine de crooner en route pour draguer des minettes qui feraient du stop sous le soleil écrasant de la Route 66.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas aux États-Unis, qu'aucune minette en mini-jupe panthère ne faisait du stop et qu'il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse. (En même temps, qu'attendait-il de plus à Caen ?) La grisaille et la morosité du temps n'entamèrent en rien son enthousiasme. Aujourd'hui était un jour parfait. Il adorait le dimanche, parce que le dimanche, la ville semblait tourner au ralenti, les gens paraissaient moins pressés par le temps (celui qui passe et qui creuse des rides sur les visages).

Il gara sa vieille Renault R5 rouge pétant en plein dans le parterre de fleurs de la voisine de Guillaume, coupa le moteur, se passa une main dans ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval tout en contemplant son reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur, réajusta le col de son blouson en cuir, tout ça sans oublier de se complimenter sur cette apparence johnnyhallidesque qui le rendait, selon lui, encore plus sexy que ce qu'avait été Jean-Luc Lahaye en 1986.

Lorsqu'il sortit  _enfin_  de sa bagnole accueilli par une pluie diluvienne, il se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour jouer un mauvais tour à ses meilleurs amis. À cette heure-ci, ils devaient encore être en train de dormir après la soirée de la veille intense en alcool et en marie-jeanne. Son plan était donc le suivant : entrer le plus discrètement possible et leur foutre la trouille du siècle en se faisant passer pour un cambrioleur. C'était stupide, mais il se marrait déjà en imaginant leurs têtes.

Il pénétra donc dans la petite maison de banlieue à pas de loup (Deuklo avait un double des clés. En fait, il avait le double des clés de tout le monde mais personne n'était au courant) et se faufila dans l'étroit couloir jusqu'au salon. Pas un bruit. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la petite pièce à vivre mais n'y trouva pas Aurélien. Peut-être que ce dernier avait finalement laissé Gringe plus tôt dans la matinée. Qu'importe, Claude exécuterait quand même son plan diabolique. Il faudrait juste qu'il s'assure rapidement que Guillaume ne dissimulait pas d'objets contondants sous son lit susceptibles de lui refaire le portait. Oui parce que d'expérience, il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, à réveiller Gringe de cette façon. Lorsqu'Orel était présent, il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire, le jeune homme empêchait toujours son meilleur pote de se jeter sur Claude pour lui faire payer son réveil brutal. Mais là, si Orel n'était pas ici…

Bref, tant pis, il prendrait quand même le risque de se recevoir un truc dans la gueule incessamment sous peu. La vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue s'il ne se mettait pas en danger de temps en temps !

Comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, il quitta le salon pour se diriger vers la chambre de Guillaume.  _Toujours aucun bruit_. Claude avait tellement hâte de voir la tête moitié endormie, moitié en colère de Gringe lorsqu'il le réveillerait…

Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et laissa la lumière du jour envahir la pièce sombre, prenant un instant pour vérifier sa théorie des objets contondants. Sauf que, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le lit défait, il faillit se casser la gueule en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Aurélien.

_Orel sous les draps avec Gringe._

Pas « sous les draps » genre «  _on a fait une soirée pyjama entre copines et c'était trop chouette_ » mais plutôt «  _on a fait une soirée pyjama alcoolisée et j'ai abusé de mon invité à peine conscient_ ».

Claude vit rouge. 

Il allait défoncer Guillaume.

Il fit marche arrière et se dirigea vers le salon sans les réveiller. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et il s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Aurélien seul avec Guillaume, cette nuit ! Tout était de sa faute. Et de la faute de cette andouille de Nekfeu qui avait défié Gringe de pécho Orel.

— Claude ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers un Aurélien échevelé et débraillé, des cernes sous les yeux, qui frictionnait mollement ses bras nus – le chauffage était coupé et il caillait un peu. Ni une ni deux, Deuklo s'élança vers lui et l'enlaça à lui couper le souffle.

— J'suis désolé Orel, j'aurais quand même dû venir ! T'inquiète, ça va aller, je vais tout arranger !

Il s'écarta sans pour autant le lâcher et examina sa mine fatiguée.

— Comment tu t'sens, ma biche ? T'as mal «  _quelque part »,_  si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ? … J'te jure, j'vais lui refaire le portrait…

— Q-quoi ? S'alarma Aurélien, complètement à l'ouest. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Claude en le lâchant et en levant les bras pour embrasser son désespoir. Il se souvient même pas ! Cria-t-il tout haut, prenant à partie les meubles du salon. Je crois que je vais devoir être celui qui doit te dire la vérité, Orel…

— Tu m'fais peur, là, Claude… Les autres vont bien ? Vous avez eu un accident ?

Claude plaqua rudement Aurélien contre son torse, l'étouffant une nouvelle fois.

— Chut, ça va aller mon grand, larmoya-t-il en le berçant de façon pas du tout apaisante.

— Claude, t'as pris quoi, putain ? Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes !

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? Grogna une voix rauque derrière eux.

Guillaume, dans un état tout aussi négligé qu'Orel, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, sourcils froncés et regard orageux.

D'un mouvement fluide, Deuklo fit pivoter Orel et le plaça derrière lui comme pour faire barrage entre son ami et Gringe. Il bomba le torse et toisa ce dernier qu'il avait visiblement réveillé avec ses exclamations à fendre l'âme.

— Tu me déçois, Gringe, asséna-t-il d'un ton glacial qui surprit les deux autres.

— Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Souffla Guillaume, à deux doigts de s'énerver. Il se passe quoi, Orel ?

Le cadet secoua la tête en haussant les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

— Porte un peu tes couilles, Gringo, parce que va falloir que t'assumes ce que t'as osé faire ! Reprit Deuklo.

— Bon, vous savez quoi ? J'retourne pioncer, j'suis pas d'humeur, s'agaça Guillaume, déjà prêt à quitter le salon.

— Ouais, c'est ça, tourne-moi le dos, salaud ! T'es qu'un lâche ! Profiter d'un pauvre innocent pour le déflorer sans aucun scrupule… !

—  _Quoi ?!_ S'exclamèrent les deux autres à l'unisson.

— Quoi « quoi » ?!

— Il a fumé quoi, putain ? demanda Gringe à Orel. T'es pas bien, mon pote.

— J'vous ai vu au pieu, tous les deux ! Tu crois que j'suis né de la dernière pluie ?!

— Bah, visiblement, ça doit être le cas parce que tu nages en plein délire ! S'énerva Guillaume.

— Alors pourquoi Orel était dans ton pieu, hein ?

— Hé Claude, t'es vraiment en train d'accuser Gringe de m'avoir  _violé_?! Fit Aurélien, estomaqué.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le salon jusqu'à ce que le chanteur éclate de rire, bientôt suivi par Guillaume.

— Les mecs, pourquoi vous riez ? C'est pas censé être drôle !

— Putain Deuklo, tu verrais ta gueule, se moqua Gringe.

Claude, bras ballants regarda tour à tour ses deux amis avant de comprendre.

— Alors t'as pas profité de lui quand il était bourré ? Demanda-t-il à Guillaume.

— Mais où tu vas chercher des trucs pareils ? S’esclaffa Orel en se tenant les côtes.

— Bah…

Claude jeta un regard entendu à Guillaume qui comprit immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Afin d'éviter une nouvelle situation embarrassante, Gringe s'empressa de mettre les choses à plat.

— Orel est au courant, lâcha-t-il.

Deuklo fronça les sourcils.

— Attends, tu lui as dit que tu te tapais des…

— Des mecs, ouais.

— Oh putain !

Claude prit sa tête dans ses mains avant de rire à son tour, plus de soulagement qu'autre chose.

— Les mecs, j'suis tellement désolé !

— Deuklo était au courant ? S'étonna Orel à l'attention de Gringe.

— Un peu que j'étais au courant ! J'ai surpris Gringo la queue au fond de la gorge d'un type, y'a quelques années !

— S'te plaît, Claude, évite de-

— C'était de ça dont tu voulais pas me parler quand j't'avais demandé ce qui s'était passé en 2011 ! s'exclama Orel, se remémorant le coup de téléphone qu'il avait passé à Claude pour éclaircir la situation, le lendemain de la fameuse soirée qui avait tout chamboulé entre lui et Gringe.

— Ouais, ma biche. Tonton Deuklo n'a qu'une parole. J'avais promis à Gringo de jamais t'en parler !

— J'comprends mieux, alors…

— Mais attendez une minute, reprit Claude, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans le même lit ? J'croyais que Gringe refusait toujours de dormir avec qui que ce soit !

Nouveau blanc. Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard rapide. Aurélien laissa implicitement Guillaume décider. Le dire à Claude ou garder le secret… Les autres, c'était une chose, mais Deuklo pouvait très bien être dans la confidence.

— J'étais vraiment bourré cette nuit, Orel m'a tenu compagnie et puis on a dû s'endormir sans faire attention… marmonna Guillaume sans croiser le regard des deux autres.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Gringe pria pour que Claude ne recommence pas à se faire des films et arrête de les faire chier. Mais vu le sourire qui étira ses lèvres dix secondes plus tard, il sut qu'il était tiré d'affaire et que son explication foireuse lui convenait. Aurélien, lui, mit tout en œuvre pour ignorer la pointe de déception qui lui serra la poitrine.

***

Jour J.

Guillaume se sentait comme un lion en cage. Assis dans sa voiture (ou plutôt dans la voiture d’Orel – il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais), il remuait nerveusement la jambe, les yeux rivés sur l’enveloppe entre ses mains, mâchant furieusement un chewing-gum.

5 000 putains d’euros de plus pour trois pauvres photos. En tout, 10 000 balles jetés par la fenêtre, censés lui servir pour la réalisation du clip d’un des morceaux phares de son album qui sortirait dans une quinzaine de jours. À l’heure qu’il était, il aurait dû être en Russie avec toute son équipe pour tourner les plans du clip. Quelle idée stupide d’avoir voulu financer une grosse partie de son projet au lieu de signer avec plus de producteurs…

— C’est l’heure, Gringe.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard encourageant d’Orel, qui avait insisté pour l’accompagner jusqu’au point de rendez-vous.

— Ouais, répondit-il bêtement.

— T’es sûr que tu veux pas que j’vienne ? On sait jamais.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire si ça tourne mal ? J’te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu t’es battu, t’as réussi à te foutre toi-même un coup de poing.

— J’avais pas calculé ma force de frappe, se défendit Orel. Mon poing a rebondi.

— Bien sûr.

Gringe esquissa un sourire moqueur en ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur pote. Sa présence l’apaisait un peu malgré tout. Pour une fois, il ne faisait pas face seul à ses problèmes et c’était plutôt agréable même si Aurélien restait en retrait.

— Bon, allez… souffla-t-il pour se motiver.

Il glissa l’enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et sortit de la voiture.

Keyvan l’attendait de l’autre côté de la rue, à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Guillaume serra la mâchoire lorsqu’il aperçut Julie aux côtés de son frère, resplendissante dans sa tenue urbaine stylisée et son maquillage impeccable.

— Les photos, exigea d’entrée de jeu Gringe, une main tendue.

— Tout doux, Guillaume, d’ab-

— J’espère que tu as pris ta décision, coupa Julie en se postant devant son ex.

Sans ses talons hauts, elle semblait si frêle et si petite à côté de Gringe mais ça ne l’empêcha pas d’afficher une mine assurée et un sourire aussi faux que ses ongles manucurés.

— Ouais, j’ai pris ma décision. Filez-moi ces putains de photos, qu’on en finisse.

— J’espère que tu n’as pas oublié l’existence de la vidéo du bar, minauda Julie. Ma proposition tient toujours.

Guillaume prit une profonde inspiration pour s’empêcher de réitérer son geste de l’autre soir, devant l’Embuscade. Il planta ses yeux orageux dans les prunelles de la jeune femme, qui ne cilla pas.

— Fous-toi tes insinuations où j’pense, Julie, grogna-t-il d’une voix profonde.

— Comment tu parles à ma sœur, connard ?

Julie leva une main sans même se retourner vers Keyvan, le faisant taire.

— T’es sûr de toi,  _mon amour_? Tu ferais ça à Aurélien ?

— J’t’emmerde ! s’emporta Gringe. J’ai plus rien à voir avec toi. Tenez votre putain de fric !

Il récupéra l’enveloppe et la balança sur Keyvan, qui la rattrapa tant bien que mal.

— Filez-moi les photos, maintenant, où j’vous jure que ça va très mal finir.

Le frère de Julie semblait satisfait de la transaction. Il sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable, montra les photos qui y étaient enregistrées sur la carte SD à Guillaume, puis lui remit l’appareil en lui assurant qu’il n’avait fait aucune copie. Cependant, Julie ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

— Je t’aime, Guillaume ! s’exclama-t-elle alors que ce dernier faisait volteface pour se barrer au plus vite de là.

Il s’arrêta, puis se tourna vers son ex.

— C’est bon Ju, laisse tomber, on a le fric, marmonna Keyvan en essayant de l’attraper par le bras.

— Je te pardonne, insista-t-elle. Je sais que tu m’aimes encore !

— Va te faire foutre, espèce de tarée !

— Merde, j’t’ai dit de pas parler comme ça à ma sœur, pédé !

Aurélien, planqué à quelques mètres de là, laissa échapper un juron à la seconde où Gringe abattait son poing dans la figure de Keyvan. Il s’élança à travers la rue tandis que les deux autres hommes se tapaient dessus et que Julie hurlait des paroles incompréhensibles. Orel était incapable de dire si elle essayait de les séparer ou si elle voulait frapper Guillaume. Les deux en même temps, peut-être.

— Hé ! Gringe, arrête !

Guillaume n’entendait rien. Il essayait par tous les moyens de faire perdre l’équilibre à Keyvan, se foutant d’avoir rouvert sa blessure à la main qu’Orel avait soignée. Il aperçut à peine ce dernier tenter de s’interposer entre eux tout en repoussant du mieux qu’il pouvait Julie, qui avait littéralement sortie ses griffes (les faux ongles, ça servaient pour beaucoup de choses). Dans la mêlée, Orel se reçut une baffe –griffue – et un coup de coude à la mâchoire de la part de Keyvan.

— J’vais te défoncer la gueule, enculé !

— Gringe, putain, arrête !

— C’est ça, vas-y, me touche même pas sale tafiole !

Aurélien parvint à envoyer un uppercut juste sous le menton de Keyvan au moment où les sirènes d’une voiture de police résonnèrent au loin. Le coup et l’approche des flics assommèrent légèrement Keyvan, qui fit un pas en arrière mais se ressaisit bien vite. Il attrapa Julie par le poignet et la tira violemment vers lui.

— On s’casse, cracha-t-il. On a le fric, ces deux tarlouzes n’en valent pas la peine !

Julie hurlait encore des déclarations d’amour à Guillaume lorsque son frère la força à entrer dans sa voiture.

Le souffle court, une main massant sa mâchoire endolorie en évitant d’appuyer sur les griffures à vif de sa joue, Orel croisa le regard de Gringe, affalé contre un mur, la main droite en sang et un début d’ecchymose sous l’œil gauche.

— Sérieux, Gringe…

Guillaume reprenait lentement sa respiration. Les deux amis se toisèrent encore un instant avant de se mettre à rire.

— C’était quoi, ça ? fit-il, une main sur ses côtes dans un tout aussi mauvais état que son visage.

— J’crois que j’suis tombé amoureux d’un putain d’ado à problèmes, lâcha Orel en souriant.

Cette remarque stoppa Gringe dans son rire. Au lieu de ça, il esquissa un petit sourire coupable et se redressa tant bien que mal pour s’approcher d’Orel, faisant mine d’examiner les longues griffures qui fardaient sa joue.

— On ferait mieux de se barrer d’ici avant de s’attirer d’autres problèmes, dit-il d’un ton étrangement léger.

— Ou pas, déclara Aurélien. On va se faire défoncer par Ablaye quand il va voir dans l’état dans lequel on est.

— On lui dira rien.

— Pas possible. Il m’a envoyé un SMS tout à l’heure. Il nous attend à l’appart’ avec Skread. Ils ont un truc à nous dire, ça avait l’air sérieux.

— Dis-lui que j’suis malade.

Orel secoua la tête en souriant puis fit signe à Guillaume de le suivre. Ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne et saisit Aurélien par le bras pour le retourner vers lui.

— Hé, Orel.

— Ouais ?

Il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains, le faisant légèrement grimacer à cause de la douleur, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Orel se laissa immédiatement aller contre lui, comme si tous ces baisers échangés avaient été la dernière pièce du puzzle de leur amitié, qui était enfin complète.


	16. 1000°C

Le tableau était franchement comique. Pour une personne extérieure qui passerait par-là (enfin, il fallait tout de même escalader la façade jusqu'au 6e étage et prier pour que le store de la porte-fenêtre de l'appart' ne soit pas baissé, évidemment)… (et puis de toute façon, c'était mission impossible)… pour une personne extérieure qui passerait par-là, donc, la scène qui se jouait à cet instant dans l'appartement aurait pu s'intituler « La Petite Maison dans la Prairie : Ça tourne mal ! ». Charles Ingalls, le patriarche, était bien évidemment interprété par Ablaye, qui gueulait depuis un bon quart d'heure sur Orel et Gringe (respectivement Carrie [oui, la gosse qui se casse la gueule dans le générique ; c'est  _tellement_  Orel] et Laura « j'fais toujours des conneries » Ingalls) assis sur leur canapé, têtes baissées et mains sur les genoux, tandis que maman Ingalls (enfin...  _Skread_ ), tentait de convaincre Ablaye de baisser d'un ton et que Deuklo se marrait, un peu en retrait dans un fauteuil. Il aurait probablement joué Nellie Oleson, d'ailleurs.

— Comment on explique  _ça_  aux journalistes, putain ?! Gueulait Ablaye en articulant exagérément, penché vers Aurélien et Guillaume comme s'il parlait à deux enfants de cinq ans un peu limités intellectuellement. Vous me faites chier en ce moment, les mecs ! Ça s'ra quoi votre prochaine connerie, hein ?!

— Ablaye, l'appela Matthieu en essayant de l'attraper par le bras. On a qu'à repousser les interviews. De toute façon on doit encore retarder la sortie de l'album de Gringe, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

— Pas trop grave ?! Explosa une nouvelle fois le producteur. Tu te fous de ma gueule, toi aussi ?! Regarde-les, putain !

Il désigna d'un mouvement ample des bras ses deux abrutis qui ne disaient toujours rien.

— Ma parole, ils ont l'air de deux Blancs fragiles qui viennent de se faire racketter par la petite brute de 13 ans du fond de la classe qui s'prend pour un caïd parce qu'elle parle verlan et qu'elle fume des putains de roulées sans filtre derrière le collège sous le nez des pions ! Tu sais à quel point ça nique encore plus les poumons, ces saloperies ?! Putain !

Skread haussa les sourcils à l'énoncé de cette description parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop détaillée pour seulement être issue de l'imagination d'un Ablaye bien vénèr'. En fait, on était arrivé à un point d'énervement de non-retour.

— Vous avez quoi à dire pour votre défense, connards ?!

— Bah… tenta Orel en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— « Baaaaah », l'imita Ablaye. Putain, vous faites chier !

Mains sur les hanches, le producteur se mit à faire les cent pas.

— Vous êtes tombés sur des haters ? Avança Deuklo, pour une fois plus calme qu'Ablaye.

— Quelque chose comme ça, marmonna Gringe.

— Va falloir être plus explicites, les gars, soupira Matthieu. Y'a moyen de porter plainte si vous vous souvenez de leurs têtes.

— Nan, pas la peine ! S'exclama Guillaume. C'était rien, c'est moi qui ai commencé, en plus.

—  _Quoi ?!_ Gueula Ablaye en s'élançant vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui en coller une.

Il fut rapidement retenu par Skread alors que Gringe et Orel s'étaient un peu recroquevillés sur le canapé en prévision de la pluie de coups qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

— Bon bah expliquez-vous, mes biches, lâcha Claude le plus calmement du monde.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous, là, d'abord ? S'agaça Ablaye à son attention. T'as pas un taff ? Une maison ?

Plus personne n'écouta le producteur.

— C'est rien, on vous dit, déclara Aurélien. On est tombés sur Julie et Keyvan, c'est juste un peu parti en couilles, c'est tout.

— Ton ex ? Demanda Skread à Guillaume. Vous vous êtes battus par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Embuscade ?

— Ouais, répondit Gringe avec un geste évasif de la main. On a réglé nos comptes, ça se reproduira plus.

— Encore heureux ! S'écria Ablaye. Orel, j'te rappelle que t'as une interview en fin d'aprèm' et que l'autre demeuré qui te sert de meilleur pote en enchaîne trois demain matin pour l'Enfant Lune. Vous avez intérêt à bouger vos culs jusqu'à Sephora et me ramener un putain de fond de teint couvrance longue durée parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on parle d'autre chose que de votre putain de musique, dans les magazines, c'est clair ?! Et prenez le Superstay de Maybelline, c'est le mieux rapport qualité-prix, bordel !

Ablaye finit sa tirade animée en reprenant son souffle, les mains toujours sur les hanches, sous les regards interloqués des autres qui se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Skread finit par avoir pitié de son pote. Il s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

— T'as besoin de vacances, mec. Tu traînes trop avec ta femme quand elle fait des réunions maquillage chez vous, avec ses copines…

— … Putain t'as raison… lâcha Ablaye en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Mais ça change rien au fait que si vous continuez vos putains de conneries, je vous déglingue la tronche et je me casse du label, compris ?!

Il termina sa phrase en virant Deuklo de son fauteuil et en s'y affalant de tout son poids.

— Compris, chef, se moqua Orel avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Guillaume qui lui fit les gros yeux.

— Vous deviez nous dire un truc, non ? Fit ce dernier pour changer de sujet.

— Ouais. On a plusieurs trucs à vous annoncer, répondit Skread.

— Vous vous passez enfin la bague au doigt ? Railla Claude à l'attention de Matthieu et d'Ablaye qui voulut le faire dégager de l'appart' à coup de pied au cul mais qui fut heureusement coupé par Skread.

— Très drôle, Deuklo. La première chose, c'est que la tournée d'Orel a été prolongée. Tu repars pour faire quelques salles en France dès jeudi prochain, mon pote.

Le visage d'Aurélien s'illumina soudain. Ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle.

— Ensuite, avec Ablaye on pensait que Gringe pourrait t'accompagner sur toutes les dates pour jouer un ou deux morceaux d'Enfant Lune, histoire de chauffer un peu le public.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Guillaume de se redresser du canapé et de sourire bêtement.

— Sérieux ? S'exclama-t-il.

— Ouais, fit la voix bourrue d'Ablaye. Puisqu'on a encore pris du retard sur la sortie de ton album, on s'était dit que teaser directement en live ça pourrait créer un événement. Skread a dit un ou deux morceaux, j'en verrai juste  _un_ , en fait.

— Un de mes feats avec Orel ? Proposa Guillaume avec espoir.

— Nan. J'pensais tout simplement au titre « Enfant Lune ». Ou a « Konnichiwa », à la limite. Et après vous pourriez enchaîner sur un freestyle comme l'autre fois au concert à Lyon.

— On pourrait pas reprendre « Ils sont cools » ? ou… ou « Greenje et Orselane » ! Ça s'rait trop bien de reprendre « Greenje et Orselane » !! s'enthousiasma Orel.

— Carrément mon pote, on déchirerait tout !

— Les mecs, c'est un concert d'Orelsan, pas des Casseurs Flowters, on s'calme, tempéra Skread. On est là pour faire un peu de promo à Gringe, j'vous rappelle.

Les deux principaux intéressés firent la moue, déçus comme deux gosses privés de dessert. Matthieu leva les yeux d'exaspération.

— Orel, j'te rappelle aussi que t'as tes autres feats qui te rejoignent sur certaines dates, hein. Y'a même Gims qui sera là pour celles sur Paris, il a réussi à se dégager un créneau.

— Tu fais vachement bien le producteur, siffla d'admiration Deuklo.

— Ta gueule, s'exclamèrent Matthieu et Ablaye comme un seul homme.

Ablaye quitta son fauteuil et alla enfiler sa veste.

— En attendant jeudi prochain le début de la suite de la tournée d'Orel, dit-il, Gringe tu pars pour Kiev demain soir après tes interviews. On vient de recevoir les autorisations pour filmer dans le fameux hangar qui nous intéressait. Tu pars quatre jours avec toute l'équipe et j'espère pour ta gueule que ton œil au beurre noir sera dissimulable derrière du maquillage ! Termina-t-il, une menace sous-jacente planant dans le petit salon.

***

Ce soir-là, Orel jouait à guichet fermé. D'où il se trouvait, Gringe percevait sans mal le déchaînement du public. C'était la folie furieuse dans la fosse. La musique faisait trembler les murs, les jeux de lumière procuraient une ambiance surréaliste, limite  _cosmique_ … Guillaume sentait l'adrénaline affluer en lui et accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Après toutes ces années, monter sur scène lui procurait toujours cette sensation incroyablement grisante, entre trac et euphorie. C'était aussi bon qu'une bonne partie de baise. Addictif, jouissif.

Ça faisait très exactement sept jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Aurélien. Après ses interviews, il avait décollé pour la Russie et avait enchaîné sur son tournage. Il n'était rentré en France que depuis quelques heures. Il n'avait rien répété, Ablaye lui avait juste confirmé qu'il jouerait « Enfant Lune » pour clôturer le concert d'Orel juste avant « Greenje et Orselane » (le producteur avait cédé après une semaine de harcèlement intensif qui lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote, pour changer).

Guillaume n'avait pas revu Orel ni trop parlé avec lui depuis une semaine, donc, et jamais en plus de dix-huit années d'amitié il n'avait ressenti un tel manque. C'était assez effrayant de se rendre compte à quel point on pouvait devenir dépendant de quelqu'un. Plus les semaines passaient depuis le fameux incident au Time Out, plus Gringe avait l'impression d'être un camé. Il avait besoin de sa  _dose d'Orel_  pour se sentir vivant. Et à présent que l'histoire des photos avec Keyvan était réglée, c'était encore pire.

Pire, parce qu'il était certain maintenant qu'Aurélien voulait de lui ; pas juste comme un pote, mais beaucoup plus que ça. Et ça le faisait se sentir con, parce que rien qu'en y songeant, son cœur s'accélérait et des putains de papillons envahissaient son ventre.  _Des_   _papillons_   _!_  Il était sans doute en train de devenir fou, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Les dernières notes de « Quand est-ce que ça s’arrête » indiquèrent à Gringe que ça allait bientôt être son tour d’entrer sur scène. Un technicien l’aidait rapidement à enfiler son oreillette et lui donnait quelques directives tandis qu’à quelques mètres de là, les projecteurs s’éteignaient subitement pour plonger la scène dans le noir complet.

Orel descendit en backstage à toute vitesse sous les ovations du public.

— Gringe ! s’exclama-t-il en lui tombant littéralement dans les bras et en le serrant fort. Tu m’as manqué, souffla-t-il, plus bas, alors qu’Ablaye venait vers eux.

— Toi aussi, Orel.

Foutus papillons.

Guillaume lui sourit en se retenant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Il s’écarta plutôt et salua le producteur.

— C’est à toi, mon pote, fit ce dernier. On a fait aucune annonce. Surprends-les !

Nouvelle montée d’adrénaline. Putain qu’il aimait cette sensation. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Orel et Ablaye, fit signe au technicien et s’élança sur scène. Lorsque les premières notes d’Enfant Lune explosèrent dans la grande salle de concert et que les projecteurs l’illuminèrent sous les acclamations déchaînées d’un public qui lui avait tant manqué, il se sentit plus que jamais à sa place.

À la fin du morceau, il se demanda une seconde comment ils allaient enchaîner sur leur titre des Casseurs mais n’eut pas besoin de se retourner vers Ablaye qui était remonté sur scène, pour lui jeter un petit coup d’œil interrogateur. Orel était déjà à ses côtés.

— Hé  _Greenje_ , t’as cru que tu pouvais squatter ma scène pour leur chanter tes morceaux ? lança Orel au micro, sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, alors que le public était complètement en transe. On entendait déjà des «  _son nom c’est Gringe ! Gringe ! Gringe !_  » et Guillaume fut propulsé trois ans en arrière, lorsque les Casseurs Flowters bouclaient leur tournée avec tous les potes. Meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Il rit et entoura les épaules d’Aurélien avec son bras pour le taquiner un peu.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire,  _Orselane_? T’as oublié comment j’m’appelais, c’est ça ?

L’instru de « Greenje et Orselane » démarra alors et le public se mit à scander les paroles. Avant que Gringe ne lâche Orel, il sentit la main de son meilleur pote au creux de ses reins descendre dangereusement. Il jeta un coup d’œil mi-interloqué, mi-provocateur à Aurélien, qui lui rendit son sourire et lui mit une main aux fesses en entamant le morceau, chantant le début de la partie de Guillaume à sa place, comme si de rien n’était.

 _L’enfoiré_ … pensa Gringe alors qu’Orel s’éloignait et se mettait à faire des bonds sur scène comme une pile électrique. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Les retrouvailles des Casseurs Flowters s’étaient transformées en lutte discrète entre les deux protagonistes. Enfin… «  _discrète_  » était un bien grand mot. Ils se chauffaient impunément devant des milliers de personnes qui ne se rendaient compte de rien. Des regards aguicheurs, des petits gestes, des caresses furtives… D’un point de vue extérieur, on pouvait penser que ces deux-là étaient réellement des amis proches. Mais du point de vue d’Ablaye qui se tenait derrière les platines avec Skread, c’était une tout autre histoire surtout lorsqu’on savait à quel point Gringe détestait les contacts physiques.

Le producteur avait laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’il avait vu la main d’Orel glisser furtivement sur les fesses de son pote…  _Non, geste malencontreux et pas du tout calculé_ , s’était-il dit. Et puis Orel avait répété les approches et au plus grand trouble d’Ablaye, Guillaume n’était pas en reste non plus. Une main sur la nuque d’Orel ; sur son torse ; rappant yeux dans les yeux...

Pour le coup, le duo fonctionnait du tonnerre. Peut-être un peu trop.

—  _Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fumé encore, ces abrutis ?_

 _—_ Quoi ? cria Skread pour couvrir le tumulte.

Ablaye lui fit signe que ce n’était rien. Si Matthieu n’avait rien vu, il se faisait sans doute des idées et il y avait un truc qui ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. Gringe et Orel qui se chauffaient comme deux ados aux hormones en ébullitions ? N’importe quoi !

Le concert se termina quinze minutes plus tard après un rappel. Tout le monde quitta la scène avant que l’équipe technique s’active à tout remballer.

— C’était incroyable ! s’écria quelqu’un en claquant une main amicale dans le dos de Skread.

— Ouais, le public était tellement chaud ce soir !

— C’était vraiment une bonne date, ajouta Ablaye. Pas vrai les gars ?... Les gars ?

Il se retourna vers le long couloir qui menait aux loges, mais ni Orel ni Gringe n’étaient présents.

— Ils sont passés où, encore ?

— J’crois qu’Orel est parti prendre une douche et Gringe voulait fumer une clope, dehors, répondit Matthieu. J’vais aller récupérer mes affaires. Au fait Ablaye, si tu vois Gringe avant moi confirme-lui qu’il a sa place dans le tourbus, OK ?

Le producteur acquiesça puis s’engouffra dans le couloir avec la ferme intention d’aller récupérer son paquet de clopes dans les loges et de rejoindre Gringe à l'extérieur du bâtiment. En chemin, il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un SMS à sa femme sans trop faire attention à ce qui l’entourait. Il avait déjà posé machinalement la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque des voix étouffées de l’autre côté de la cloison le figèrent sur place.

— Qu’est-ce que… ?

Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment d’entendre… ? Il se colla à la porte en tendant l’oreille.

—  _T’as fermé à clé ?_

_— J’crois, t’inquiète, on a dix minutes devant nous avant que ça paraisse louche._

_— Orel, séri- ah bordel de… hmm…_

_— Y’en a un qui est content d’me voir !_

_— Ta gueule, t’es dans le même état que moi, j’te signale !... Attends, laisse-moi faire…_

_— … Oh putain... Gringe !... hm t’arrête pas !... Pourquoi on a pas fait ça plus tôt, putain…_

Ablaye se recula de la porte comme si cette dernière venait de prendre feu. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il la dévisageait avec horreur.

Il eut soudain la désagréable impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.


	17. Été Indien

Les backstages étaient encore plongés dans l'effervescence d'après-concert lorsqu'Aurélien saisit discrètement la main de Gringe et l'entraîna avec lui à travers le long couloir gris qui menait aux loges.

Loin du brouhaha, il était persuadé que Guillaume entendait son cœur battre la chamade tellement il cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de dopamine, d'adrénaline et d'endorphine qui le stimulait généralement encore une bonne partie de la nuit après chaque concert, ce qui l'empêchait toujours de trouver le sommeil. Sauf que là, les sensations étaient décuplées à tel point qu'il se demanda brièvement s'il était possible d'en faire une overdose.

Le chemin vers les loges ne lui avait jamais paru si long qu'en cet instant. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent, Orel entraîna Gringe à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Avant que Guillaume puisse lui demander ce qu'il se passait (même s'il le savait très bien), leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser avide.

Orel embrassa Gringe comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Gringe ne fut pas en reste non plus, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure puis glissant sournoisement sa langue entre ses lèvres pour y rencontrer sa consœur.

Lorsque Guillaume sentit les doigts d'Aurélien s'attaquer au déboutonnage de son jeans, il s'écarta juste assez pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de ne pas perdre pied trop vite.

— T'as fermé à clé ?

— J'crois, t'inquiète, on a dix minutes devant nous avant que ça paraisse louche.

En vérité, Orel n'avait pas du tout verrouillé la porte mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il avait juste envie – _besoin –_ de sentir Guillaume contre lui, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. De calmer ce feu douloureux qui embrasait l’entièreté de son corps. Il ne prit même pas la peine de savoir si Gringe était dans le même état d'esprit. Foutu pour foutu, autant ne plus perdre de temps à tergiverser et y aller à fond. Et putain, il allait y aller !

— Orel, séri- _ah bordel de…_ hmm… !

Il était enfin parvenu à déboutonner le pantalon de Gringe et y avait glissé une main à l'intérieur sans préavis. Guillaume inspira fortement à la sensation de cette main étrangère autour de son érection.

— Y'en a un qui est content d'me voir ! Plaisanta Orel d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

— Ta gueule, t'es dans le même état que moi, j'te signale !… Attends, laisse-moi faire…

Il le fit reculer jusqu'à une table sur laquelle Aurélien s'appuya, sa main toujours dans le jeans de Gringe tandis que celles de ce dernier s'attaquaient à défaire le nœud du jogging que portait Orel. Dans la manœuvre, Guillaume se pencha sur lui et vint déposer une traînée de baisers dans son cou, alternant entre légères morsures et coups de langue qui rendirent fou Orel.

— … Oh putain… Gringe !… _hm t'arrête pas !…_ Pourquoi on a pas fait ça plus tôt, putain…

Il sentit Guillaume sourire contre sa peau malmenée qu'il entreprit de sucer langoureusement jusqu'à y laisser une marque violacée. Orel se débattit encore avec le jeans de Gringe et le repoussa assez bas pour mettre à nu son érection. Guillaume se pressa un peu plus contre lui et empauma leurs membres tendus pour les masturber lentement.

— _Putain Guillaume !_ haleta Orel, les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été trop embrassées – ou pas assez du point de vue de Gringe. _Jamais assez._

— T'aimes ça ? Souffla ce dernier contre sa bouche sans cesser de faire aller et venir sa main sur eux. Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique ni provocante, plutôt une demande sincère et concernée.

— C'est… Je… J'vais pas te dire que c'est pas bizarre mais… _putain !_

Orel se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour contenir son gémissement. Il s'accrocha à Guillaume avec la force du désespoir et l'embrassa de nouveau alors que Gringe accélérait ses mouvements qui devenaient chaotiques. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient à moitié affalés sur la table qui commençait à grincer dangereusement, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupa.

— _Orel…_ gémit Guillaume d'une voix profonde qui fit frissonner Aurélien des pieds à la tête. J'ai tellement… _tellement…_ envie de toi…

La sensation de son membre dur contre le sien, sa main puissante qui offrait des caresses erratiques, sa voix si sexy et masculine, l'excitation du concert, la frustration des derniers jours, la nouveauté, le fait que ce soit Guillaume (putain, _Guillaume !_ ) qui le touchait et l'embrassait sans vraiment de douceur mais avec passion… Tout ça réuni eut raison d'Aurélien, qui sentit tous les muscles de son corps en feu se contracter aussi douloureusement que délicieusement jusqu'à l'orgasme. Dans un réflexe semi-conscient, Gringe usa de sa main libre pour la plaquer contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer son gémissement de plaisir qui aurait tôt fait d'alerter toute l'équipe s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour une raison obscure, Orel eut l'impression que ce simple geste suffit à prolonger son orgasme. Mâchoire serrée, Guillaume se perdit à son tour dans les affres du plaisir après quelques caresses supplémentaires, grognant le prénom de son meilleur pote qui avait encore du mal à redescendre sur terre. Front contre front, haletant et en sueur, Gringe les relâcha et libéra la bouche d'Orel, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale. Il avait fermé les yeux comme s'il avait peur de se réveiller d'un rêve délicieux qui partirait en fumée dès qu'il affronterait la réalité.

Encore un peu groggy, Aurélien glissa une main douce contre sa joue mangée par une courte barbe, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il fit plusieurs longues secondes plus tard. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant. Il n'y avait aucune gêne dans leurs regards ; aucune lueur de regret. Ils étaient déconnectés du monde, enfermés dans une bulle d'intimité. Guillaume embrassa encore ses lèvres meurtries ; un baiser chaste, cette fois, un _merci_ implicite.

— Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il face au silence d'Orel.

— Ouais… Tu m'as juste _vidé_ de toute mon énergie, j'crois, pouffa-t-il doucement.

— Tu viens de réaliser mon deuxième vœu, maintenant que j'y pense.

Aurélien mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. _La lampe magique !_

— Ton vœu c'était de nous branler sur une table dans les loges d'une salle de concert ?

Gringe rit en se redressant, cherchant d'un coup d’œil quelque chose pour les essuyer.

— C'était plus ou moins l'idée. J't'ai jamais dit que j'aimais faire ça dans des endroits improbables ? Dit-il sur un ton provocateur tout en remontant son jeans sur ses hanches. On devrait en profiter pour prendre une douche avant que les autres reviennent.

Orel réajusta son jogging et quitta la pauvre table qui avait connu de bien meilleurs détournements de ses fonctions principales.

— C'est une invitation, mon bon Gringe ? minauda le caennais de manière aguicheuse.

— J'pense pas qu'on y entre à deux, déplora Guillaume, un sourire en coin alors qu'il récupérait des affaires à lui qu'il avait abandonnées à la va-vite en arrivant plus tôt dans la soirée.

— … Dis, Gringe, c'est quoi ton troisième vœu ?

Guillaume se retourna vers Aurélien, fit mine de réfléchir une seconde puis s'approcha de lui jusqu'à l'entourer de ses bras, sans toutefois vraiment l’enlacer. Il plongea un regard prédateur dans les prunelles de son meilleur pote (il l’appellerait comme ça jusqu'à la mort) et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

— Mon troisième vœu, c'est qu'on s'enferme pendant quelques jours et qu'on baise dans toutes les pièces de l'appart' dès qu'on rentre sur Caen, dit-il d'une voix rauque et _bordel_ s'il ne venait pas juste de jouir, Orel en aurait bandé une nouvelle fois.

— Hum, intéressant, fit-il plutôt, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'y'a pas beaucoup de pièces, à l'appart'.

— On peut aller chez moi, aussi.

— T'as toujours réponse à tout, hein ?

— Faut croire, sourit Gringe en relâchant Aurélien avant de couler un regard légèrement coupable sur lui.

— Quoi ?

— Putain, j't'ai pas raté…

Il passa ses doigts sur le suçon qu'il lui avait fait dans son cou, accompagné d'une légère marque de morsure dans sa chair tendre. Aurélien allait répliquer quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Manu, l'ingé son.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre et Orel plaqua sa main sur son cou, espérant que sa position n'avait rien d'étrange.

— Ah, les mecs, on vous cherchait ! On a trouvé un KFC ouvert 24/7, y'a Dave et Lea qui sont partis chercher à bouffer pour tout le monde. On mange, on se repose une heure, et l'équipe technique démarre. On a à peu près six heures de route avant la prochaine ville donc on part avant vous pour être sur place plus tôt !… Euh… Tout va bien ? Vous faites de drôles de têtes.

— Oui, oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres un peu trop précipitamment.

— On vous rejoint, enchaîna Gringe. Orel, prends ta douche en premier, j'vais aller fumer une clope en attendant.

— OK ! Répondit Aurélien, une main toujours sur son cou.

Les deux rappeurs s'activèrent avec un enthousiasme suspect aux yeux de Manu, qui fronçait les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

L'ingé son secoua la tête puis quitta les loges, retournant auprès de ses collègues en se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il était arrivé au milieu de _quelque chose_.

— Hé, les gars, y'avait pas des rumeurs sur Orel et Gringe qui s'entendaient plus trop, ou je sais pas quoi ? lâcha-t-il à l'équipe.

— Ouais, il paraît qu'ils s'engueulent souvent, pourquoi ? demanda une femme qui était en train de ranger des câbles dans des flights de transport.

— Je sais pas, je les ai trouvés dans les loges, ils étaient bizarres. T'étais pas avec eux pendant la tournée des Casseurs Flowters ? Comment ils étaient ?

La femme haussa les épaules.

— Bah, normaux, quoi… Enfin, comme peuvent l'être Orelsan et Gringe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

À quelques mètres de là, Ablaye écoutait la conversation avec intérêt, toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans les loges. Orel et Gringe s'étaient engueulés ? Ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Enfin, c'était plus probable que sa première hypothèse que même son esprit avait du mal à formuler. _Orel et Gringe qui baisaient dans les loges_. Il réprima un nouveau frisson d'horreur à cette pensée et pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse ni de baise ni d'engueulade. Il avait assez donné ces dernières années. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par faire une dépression nerveuse.

— Ça va, mec ? T'es tout pâle. Et crois-moi, pour un renoi, c'est assez chelou, fit Skread en venant vers lui.

Comment lui expliquer sans éveiller ses soupçons ? Parce que bon, Ablaye n'était sûr de rien. Il n'avait rien _vu_ (mis à part la main au cul et les attouchements un peu chelous qui n'avaient rien de gestes purement amicaux). Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un abruti pervers qui irait s'imaginer des trucs dégueu.

— … Ça va, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir à un truc, par rapport à euh… une émission que j'ai vue… ?…

— Une émission ?

— Ouais, euh… tu sais, le genre d'émission à la con qui raconte l'histoire d'un fan hardcore de Johnny ou d'un type qui décide de changer de sexe…

— Mec, est-ce que j't'ai déjà dit que tu passais trop de temps avec ta femme… ?

Ablaye fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites puis effectua un geste vague de la main.

— C'est bon, oublie.

— Non vas-y, explique le fond de ta pensée. T'as pas l'air bien.

—… OK… Imagine t'as un gosse… Il grandit, tout ça, ça se passe bien. Ton gamin fait du foot, il sort avec des p'tites meufs de son école qu'il te ramène de temps en temps à la maison, tout ça, tu vois ?

— … Ouais… ?

— Et toi, du coup, tu penses que l'avenir de ton fils est limite tout tracé. École, boulot, mariage… et tu t'imagines grand-père sans avoir vu le temps passer. Sauf qu'un jour, même si ton gamin il te ramenait des meufs et tout, tu le surprends en train de galocher son meilleur pote. Comment tu réagis ?

Sourcils froncés, bouche entrouverte, Matthieu regardait Ablaye, ahuri. Il était tellement surpris par ce que le producteur venait de dire qu'il mit un long moment avant de sortir de son effarement.

— C'est quoi cette émission que tu mates… ? Attends, est-ce que c'est une vraie question ? Est-ce que tu te poses _vraiment_ cette question ?

Ablaye se sentit extrêmement con et ne sut quoi répondre.

— Est-ce que tu cogites là-dessus parce que t'as peur qu'un jour tes filles te disent que… _OH PUTAIN !_

Skread s'approcha d'Ablaye, un air conspirateur sur le visage, cette fois.

— Dis-moi qu't'es pas en train de me parler de Gringe et d'Orel, s'te plaît… chuchota-t-il pour être sûr que personne ne surprenne leur conversation.

— Bah…

— Putain, t'es pas sérieux !… _Orel et Gringe_?! Me dis pas que tu les as vu se galocher ? grimaça-t-il.

— Non, j'ai rien vu. J'ai juste… Mec, j'sais pas… J'ai _entendu_ des trucs. Et puis Orel m'a tenu un discours un peu chelou sur les pédés, y'a pas longtemps. Sans parler du comportement de Gringe. Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont chelous, en ce moment ? On dirait un vieux couple, encore plus que d'habitude.

Skread s'adossa contre l’échafaudage qui soutenait les projecteurs. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les yeux rivés dans le vide.

— Et si c'est le cas ? Lâcha-t-il tout bas. Si y'a un truc entre eux… On dit quoi ? On fait quoi ? J'veux dire… J'm'en fous qu'ils soient deps ou quoi, même si c'est hyper chelou et dérangeant d'imaginer une seconde que… bref. On fait quoi ?

— J'sais pas, mec. J'suis aussi paumé que toi. Et puis, j'me fais peut-être des idées, j'en sais rien.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus dans leurs réflexions.

— Si on leur demande direct, bonjour le malaise, reprit Matthieu.

— Ouais. On a qu'à les observer, déjà. Voir si on a vu juste. Et si c'est le cas, bah… on leur tendra des perches jusqu'à ce qu'ils assument devant nous.

— « On leur tendra des perches » ? Mec, c'est foireux comme plan.

— Je sais mais comment tu veux faire ?! s’énerva Ablaye. D'jà que j'comprends pas pourquoi ils nous l'auraient pas déjà dit…

— Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ?

— Bah quoi ? On est tolérants.

— Vachement, ouais. Toutes les blagues sur les deps qu'on a pu faire, déjà, ça met pas vraiment en confiance.

— Mais on est leurs meilleurs potes.

— Peut-être. Mais on évolue aussi dans un milieu assez hostile pour ce genre de choses, tu crois pas ?

Matthieu avait sans doute raison. Ce qui voulait également dire que si Ablaye avait vu juste, même si les mœurs changeaient et évoluaient, ils allaient au-devant de pas mal d’embûches.

— J’crois que je suis déjà en train de faire une dépression nerveuse, marmonna-t-il à l’attention de personne en particulier.


	18. Le lion est mort ce soir

— Hé Orel ?

— Ouais ?

— Tu trouves pas qu'y'a un truc bizarre avec Ablaye et Skread ?

Aurélien quitta l'écran de sa GameBoy des yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Gringe, affalé face à lui dans le tourbus, bras croisés sur son torse et bonnet enfoncé sur la tête. Il y avait comme un brin de nostalgie qui flottait dans l’air, aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que c'était leur dernière date et qu'ils clôturaient enfin la tournée d'automne d'Orel.

— Bizarre genre ils se sentent pas bien parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils ont sans doute une créature endoparasitoïde extraterrestre à l'intérieur d'eux ou juste bizarre parce qu'ils ont cassé un truc et qu'ils ont essayé de le cacher sous un tapis mais on va les cramer direct parce que ça marche que dans les dessins animés, cette technique ?

Guillaume haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un regard circonspect. Il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait parfois oublier qu'Orel vivait dans une tout autre dimension.

— Non, mon pote. Bizarre dans le sens littéral du terme. Par rapport à leur attitude.

— Ah ! Toi aussi t'as remarqué, répondit Orel en se penchant vers lui. Ils ont pas gueulé une seule fois depuis des jours.

—… Je pensais pas à ça mais maintenant que tu l'dis… y'a un truc louche. T'as pas l'impression qu'ils nous matent bizarrement, comme si on leur faisait peur ?

— Ou comme si on avait un chestbuster qui sortait de notre ventre, compléta Aurélien avec sérieux, sous le regard désabusé de Gringe.

— Mec, fais-moi rappeler de brûler tous les DVD d'Alien la prochaine fois que t'as envie de les remater.

— T'es fou, Alien c'est trop bien. Enfin, pas quand t'as un chestbuster qui t'explose les boyaux. Comment ça doit faire trop mal… conclut-il en replongeant dans son jeu comme si de rien n'était.

Guillaume secoua la tête et s'affala un peu plus dans son siège. Il ne tirerait rien de plus de cette conversation. Orel avait des moments comme ça. Comme si la fatigue lui grillait un peu le cerveau et le projetait dans un monde parallèle ou tout n'était que références Pop Culture. Même s'il adorait ce petit côté loufoque, Gringe aurait aimé que pour une fois Aurélien redescende sur Terre. Pas qu'il se préoccupait réellement de l'attitude distante du producteur et du beatmaker, mais il sentait qu'il y avait comme un malaise entre eux. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé qui aurait pu justifier pareil comportement. La tournée se terminait calmement, aucun incident majeur n'était survenu, tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes… Sauf qu'Ablaye était beaucoup trop calme. Sans parler des œillades que lui et Matthieu ne cessaient de leur lancer comme s'ils pensaient qu'ils ne les surprenaient pas en train de les mater bizarrement…

Comme maintenant, alors qu’ils étaient arrivés dans les backstages du dernier gros festival d’automne et qu’ils faisaient le point sur la scénographie. Orel était nonchalamment avachi sur sa chaise aux côtés de Gringe. Leurs genoux se touchaient et Gringe avait posé son bras sur le dossier de la chaise d’Orel. Si on ne connaissait pas l’aversion de Guillaume pour les contacts physiques et son besoin quasi maladif d’avoir à disposition une distance de sécurité entre lui et le reste du monde d’au moins un mètre de circonférence, cette scène aurait été tout à fait banale.

Ablaye, assis face à eux, filait de petits coups de coude à Skread dès que les deux autres se concentraient sur le plan de la scène. En réponse, Matthieu lui lançait des regards appuyés pour qu’il arrête son manège. Évidemment, ils étaient tellement agités qu’il ne fallut pas moins de cinq minutes aux rappeurs pour remarquer leur étrange comportement.

— Ça va ? leur demanda Aurélien, sourcils relevés.

— Ouais, pourquoi ? lâcha Ablaye en faisant mine de s’intéresser au plan.

Orel échangea un regard circonspect avec Gringe.

— On peut faire une pause si vous voulez, enchaîna le caennais. On dirait que vous avez tous les deux envies d’aller pisser tellement vous remuez sur vos chaises.

— Merci de te préoccuper de nos vessies, mais ça ira, répondit Matthieu avec sérieux. Vous avez des questions sur la scéno’ ?

— Ouais, moi j’en ai une, déclara Gringe en levant la main comme s’il était à l’école. Y s’passe quoi ?

— Comment ça ?

— Vous avez fait une connerie, c’est ça ?

Aurélien pouffa doucement en entendant cette réplique.

— Normalement c’est eux qui nous disent ça. Hé, Gringe, tu crois qu’on pourra leur donner une punition ?

— Comme si nous on le faisait ! s’agaça Skread.

— Et quand tu m’as confisqué ma console parce que selon toi « j’étais pas assez concentré », c’était pas une punition ? Faut que j’te rappelle mon âge, peut-être ? T’es pas ma mère !

— OK, temps mort les gars, on s’en fout, c’est pas le problème ! s’exclama Guillaume en levant les mains alors que Matthieu s’apprêtait à répondre. J’voulais juste savoir si y’avait un malaise entre nous, parce qu’avec Orel on vous sent un peu… distants.

— _Ouais, contrairement à vous deux…_ marmonna Ablaye dans sa barbe.

— T’as dit quoi ? s’étonna Gringe.

Même si Skread n’arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des regards sévères pour le dissuader d’aller plus loin, Ablaye se dit que c’était peut-être le bon moment pour parler de ce qu’il avait cru voir et entendre à propos de ses deux abrutis. Merde, il était pote avec eux depuis longtemps, c’était pas la mer à boire de parler de choses comme ça !

Le producteur se redressa donc sur sa chaise en prenant une grande inspiration. Il allait reprendre la parole lorsque la porte des loges s’ouvrit brusquement sur un type filiforme qui semblait tout droit sorti des années 90 avec son jogging rentré dans ses chaussettes et sa coupe au bol.

— Ouais, c’est pour quoi ? aboya Ablaye en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

— T’es con ou quoi ? chuchota Skread qui lui fila une tape sèche sur le bras. C’est…

— Salut, désolé de vous déranger les gars, je faisais le tour des loges pour saluer tout le monde. Eddy…, se présenta-t-il en venant vers eux, main tendue. Eddy de Pretto. Je monte sur scène juste avant vous, tout à l’heure.

— Ah ! s’exclama le producteur en se levant et en se retenant de lui sortir quelque chose du genre «  _tu tombes bien !_  » (parce que pauvre Eddy, il ne savait pas où il avait mis les pieds). Salut mec, enchanté, bienvenue, fais comme chez toi... Moi c’est Ablaye, lui c’est Skread… et tu dois déjà connaître Gringe et OrelSan !

Eddy esquissa un sourire un peu gêné en leur serrant la main.

— De nom, bien sûr, répondit-il.

— C’est sympa de venir dire bonjour à tout le monde, fit remarquer Orel en lui souriant.

— C’est la moindre des choses. J’vous laisse, bonne soi–

— Mais non, reste un peu ! Tu vas pas partir tout de suite ! s’exclama Ablaye à la surprise générale.

Il offrit même sa chaise au nouvel arrivant, l’invitant à se joindre à eux sous le regard blasé de Matthieu, noir de Gringe, et content d’Aurélien.

— Euh… C’est vraiment gentil mais peut-être plus tard, après le concert… ?

— Oui, il a raison, on a encore du taff, s’empressa d’ajouter Matthieu. On boira un coup tous ensemble après le boulot !

— Mais…

— OK, on fait ça, approuva Eddy en les remerciant et en les saluant une dernière fois, avant de presque s’enfuir de la pièce plongée dans une drôle d’atmosphère.

Lorsqu’Eddy fut parti, Skread flanqua de nouveau une tape sur le bras d’Ablaye.

— Qu’est-ce qui te prend, putain ? Il a dû te prendre pour un psychopathe.

— J’essaie juste d’être gentil ! se défendit le Noir. J’te rappelle que c’est toi qui disais qu’on était pas très tolérants avec _eux_.

— Mais ça n’a rien à voir ! rétorqua Matthieu. Tu ressemblais à un vieux type en imper’ qui offre des putains de bonbons à des mômes devant une école primaire !

— Il a pas tort, répliqua Gringe. C’était quoi ton plan ? Tu voulais le brancher sur un feat ? Parce que j’te le dis tout de suite mon pote, j’suis pas du tout fan de ce qu’il fait. J’sais pas ce que t’en penses, Orel…

— Je sais pas trop, j’ai pas eu l’occasion de vraiment écouter sa musique, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Mais j’aime bien son style, même s’il a l’air un peu perché.

— C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité, marmonna Skread.

— Et après c’est _moi_ qui suis pas tolérant ! Vous me saoulez !

Ablaye fit un geste énervé avec ses mains et leur tourna le dos pour quitter la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte pour ponctuer son énervement. Les trois autres restèrent bouche bée un instant avant qu’Orel reprenne la parole.

— Dites, ça existe la ménopause chez les hommes ? Parce que j’crois qu’Ablaye est en plein dedans, là.

— Sérieusement, Skread, il se passe quoi ? s’exaspéra Gringe en se massant un instant les tempes.

Matthieu s’affala sur sa chaise en soupirant.

— Il est un peu à fleur de peau parce qu’Asha est encore enceinte. Et vous savez qu’à chaque fois qu’elle est enceinte, c’est comme si Ablaye l’était aussi.

— Sérieux ? s’exclamèrent les deux autres.

— Ouais, elle l’a appelé ce matin pour lui dire. J’crois qu’il s’attendait pas à ce que sa femme ponde autant de gosses en si peu de temps.

— Tu m’étonnes. Trois c’était déjà pas mal, commenta Gringe.

— Faites comme si vous étiez pas au courant, par contre. Il voulait vous l’annoncer de retour à Caen.

Les deux rappeurs acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se lever pour se préparer. L’heure tournait et dans peu de temps, ils devraient assurer le show avec d’autres artistes jusqu’à très tard dans la nuit. Sauf que Skread ne bougea pas. Il joua un instant avec ses doigts puis reprit :

— Y’a pas que ça, les gars.

Les deux autres se figèrent et observèrent la mine grave de Matthieu, dont les yeux scrutaient un point invisible sur le sol. Ils s’attendirent tout à coup à apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle, vu l’expression sur son visage.

— Ablaye sait que vous couchez ensemble mais il ose pas vous en parler, laissa-t-il tomber avant de relever la tête vers eux.

Un ange passa. Orel regardait Matthieu comme s’il avait parlé en klingon ou en une autre langue au nom bizarre qu’on parlait sur de lointaines planètes et Gringe avait perdu un peu de ses couleurs, une pointe de panique brillant dans ses yeux.

— Techniquement, on n’a pas… commença Aurélien avant d’être coupé par Guillaume.

— Ne finis pas cette phrase !

— Écoutez les gars, j’en ai rien à foutre, moi, tempéra immédiatement Skread. J’vais pas vous dire que j’trouve pas ça légèrement dérangeant. J’avais des doutes mais je m’attendais pas à ce que ça soit vrai, quoi…

— Comment ça « t’avais des doutes » ? balisa Gringe alors qu’Orel posait une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule.

Guillaume le repoussa brusquement, même s’il était concentré sur Matthieu, et ce simple geste rappela à Aurélien à quel point rien n’était jamais totalement acquis avec son meilleur pote.

— Ablaye est un peu vexé que vous nous l’ayez pas dit, poursuivit Skread. On peut comprendre, y’a pas de souci, mais va falloir qu’on en parle à un moment donné, parce que vous êtes des figures publiques et que même si ça ne regarde que vous, on va devoir préparer le terrain.

— Non, non… lâcha Gringe en serrant les poings. Y’a rien à préparer, y’a rien à dire, Skread ! C’est pas ce que vous croyez !

— Gringe…

— Le débat est clos, y’a rien à dire, putain !

Comme Ablaye cinq minutes plus tôt, Guillaume quitta les loges en claquant la porte. Matthieu se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis qu’Orel se tenait debout face à lui, bras ballants.

— Comment vous l’avez su ? demanda-t-il doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Ablaye dit qu’il vous a « entendu », grimaça Skread sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

— Merde…

— C’est pas grave, Orel.

— Ouais, je sais mais tu connais Gringe. Il va péter un câble.

— J’comprends pas pourquoi… Y’a qu’Ablaye et moi qui sommes au courant, non ?

— Claude sait que Gringe est pédé, ajouta Orel. Et Ahelya m’a grillé aussi, mais elle dira rien. Le problème, c’est qu’il s’est passé plein de trucs par rapport à ça ces dernières semaines et j’pense que Gringe est juste un peu à bout. On a tous besoin de vacances, comme à chaque fin de tournée. Ça ira mieux après. Ne lui en parle plus, il viendra le faire de lui-même quand il sera prêt.

Skread réfléchit à ces paroles puis acquiesça, l’air concerné.

— Si y’a quoi que ce soit, tu sais que vous pourrez toujours compter sur Ablaye et moi, dit-il avec sincérité.

— Merci mec, j’apprécie, répondit Orel en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Il s’écarta et retourna étudier la scénographie du concert de ce soir avant que leur échange ne devienne trop gênant. Alors que Matthieu s’apprêtait à quitter à son tour la pièce, il héla une dernière fois Aurélien.

— Hé, Orel.

— Hum ?

— Essayez juste d’être un peu plus discrets, avec Gringe. Parce que même un aveugle finirait par vous griller.

— OK, chef, pouffa Aurélien.

***

Orel se sentait bien. S’il faisait fi de la fatigue lancinante qui lui meurtrissait les muscles et de ses cordes vocales qui commençaient doucement à se faire la malle pour un monde meilleur, il se sentait bien. Sa tournée d’automne s’achevait enfin. Le dernier concert s’était déroulé à merveille. Il aimait partager la scène avec une ribambelle d’artistes de l’ancienne et de la nouvelle génération. L’ambiance dans ces festivals était presque toujours bon enfant et il appréciait d’autant plus se retrouver avec tout le monde pour un after qui durait généralement jusqu’au petit jour. Il n’avait pas revu Eddy et le soupçonnait de volontairement les éviter. Tant pis, il aurait sans doute d’autres occasions de le croiser et de s’excuser au nom d’Ablaye pour son comportement étrange un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. En attendant, il discutait avec un peu tout le monde tout en cherchant Gringe du regard. Il ne l’avait vu que sur scène et même à ce moment-là, il savait qu’il faisait la tête.

Ce fut lorsqu’il sortit dans le froid du petit jour pour aller fumer qu’il le repéra enfin, lui aussi dehors, une cigarette à la main, entouré d’un groupe de personnes et riant à gorge déployée. Ça soulagea un peu Orel de le voir de bonne humeur. Il leur restait encore une journée de route avant de rentrer chez eux, autant que ça se passe dans des conditions optimales, d’autant qu’Ablaye, lui, ne ferait aucun effort pour masquer sa mauvaise humeur. La route allait être longue…

Orel alluma sa cigarette et avança vers eux lorsqu’il vit Gringe passer un bras autour des épaules d’une jeune femme, qui se colla contre lui en lui lançant un sourire radieux. Gringe se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille qui la fit rougir et ricaner bêtement. Une douleur désagréable traversa Orel de part en part. _À quoi jouait Gringe ?_

Immobile, il mit un certain temps avant de faire un pas. Mais pas vers eux. Un pas en arrière, vers la chaleur relative des backstages. Il décida qu’il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour subir les conneries de son meilleur pote, même si le voir draguer cette fille lui fit plus mal qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il s’apprêtait donc à faire demi-tour lorsqu’il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il le récupéra d’un geste agacé.

— Allô ? dit-il d’un ton un peu bourru sans prendre la peine de regarder qui l’appelait à cette heure aussi matinale.

De légers sanglots lui répondirent.

— Ahelya ? C’est toi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— … _Orel… T’es où ?_

— Dans le sud. Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-il, sentant la panique s’emparer de lui, parce qu’Ahelya ne pleurait presque jamais et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui téléphoner maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

— _Faut que tu rentres. Je suis désolée,_ dit-elle en reniflant _. On peut plus attendre…_

— Ahelya…

— _C’est Musashi… Il va pas bien. On doit prendre une décision… Désolée de t’appeler si tôt… J’ai besoin de toi…_

Aurélien ferma les yeux un instant et déglutit.

— Je prends la route de suite, je suis là en fin de journée.


	19. Amours Imaginaires

C’était stupide, comme les trois quarts des idées saugrenues d’Orel. Pourtant, tout le monde avait répondu présent à l’appel. Ils étaient réunis en haut d’une butte dans un champ en friche à côté de la zone industrielle en périphérie de Caen. Aurélien s’était imaginé un jour de pluie, aussi morose que son moral, parce qu’il pleuvait toujours les jours d’enterrement, dans les films. Il y avait quelque chose de tristement beau dans cette image idéalisée du deuil ; cœurs affligés que la pluie lavait de leur amère mélancolie. Ce jour-là, pourtant, le soleil brillait timidement dans un ciel clair et sans nuages. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, car les chats n’aimaient généralement pas la pluie, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans l’autre.

Aurélien, vêtu d’un costume noir, tenait entre ses mains une jolie boîte en bois de cèdre (c’est du moins ce qu’il pensait être du cèdre – il n’était pas vraiment expert en la matière et d’ailleurs il s’en foutait un peu). Il y avait gravé au couteau les initiales « M.C. » parce que le vétérinaire avait refusé de le faire lui-même.  _Musashi Cotentin_. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c’était la double lecture qu’on pouvait faire de ces deux petites lettres. Orel n’y avait jamais fait attention, mais maintenant qu’il tenait le cercueil de Musashi entre ses mains, le simple fait de caresser du bout des doigts ces initiales lui garantissait en quelque sorte que son regretté matou devait désormais nager dans une piscine de croquettes aux côtés des versions félines de Tupac et Biggie, au paradis des chats rappeurs.

— Aurélien…

La voix douce d’Ahelya le ramena à l’instant présent. Tout le monde autour d’eux attendait. Claude venait de terminer de creuser la tombe de Musashi et regagna sa place parmi ses amis. Aurélien prit une grande inspiration. Ahelya, accrochée à son bras, lui caressa un instant le dos pour lui donner du courage. Alors, il se mit à genoux et déposa la jolie boîte au fond du trou, espérant faire passer son reniflement pour un début de rhume.

— Faut que tu fasses un discours, tonton.

Aurélien croisa le regard triste de son filleul, qui tenait sa petite sœur par la main. Les pauvres gosses semblaient aussi affligés que lui. Les trois filles d’Ablaye, elles, étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Ce dernier était venu avec ses enfants et sa femme. Skread était présent, ainsi que son frère, sa belle-sœur, Bouteille, Pauline… et Guillaume, qui semblait d’une humeur massacrante (Aurélien apprit plus tard que Claude l’avait forcé à venir à l’enterrement de Musashi et Orel aurait aimé savoir comment il s’y était pris, parce que s’il y avait bien une chose qui ne marchait généralement pas avec Gringe, c’était le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit).

— Ouais, fit Aurélien en se raclant la gorge. Déjà… Merci à tous d’être là. Vous savez à quel point Musashi était important pour moi.

Il sentit derrière lui Ahelya se rapprocher et poser une main sur son épaule. Il n’osa pas relever la tête, ses yeux à présent fixés sur la petite boîte contenant le corps de l’animal.

— C’était un peu notre bébé, poursuivit-il en attrapant brièvement la main sur son épaule. Il a bien vécu et j’pense qu’il a été heureux tout au long de sa vie. Maintenant qu’il est au paradis des chats, je laisse la main à Tupac et à Biggie. Tu vas nous manquer, Musashi. J’espère que tu fous le bordel là-haut et que tu profites un max d’avoir retrouvé toute ton anatomie pour serrer de la minette !

— Aurélien !

Sa belle-sœur lui fit les gros yeux en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille, qui gloussait avec son grand-frère.

— Désolé, ça m’a échappé, s’excusa-t-il, l’air coupable.

Il se releva en récupérant une poignée de terre au passage, regarda une dernière fois le petit cercueil, puis la jeta d’un geste mal assuré, ému malgré le caractère singulier de pareil enterrement. Mais il avait tenu à faire ça dans les formes dès que le vétérinaire leur avait expliqué à lui et à Ahelya qu’il était préférable d’abréger les souffrances de Musashi.

La jeune femme, d’ailleurs, se pencha à son tour pour répéter les mêmes gestes, non sans dire au revoir une dernière fois au chat. Une fois fait, Orel ne put s’empêcher d’enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter et elle lui rendit son étreinte presque instinctivement, avec ce naturel qu’ont les couples qui se connaissent par cœur et se complètent à la perfection.

À quelques pas d’eux, Gringe, mâchoires serrées, leva les yeux au ciel d’exaspération (et d’autre chose de plus sombre encore). Il jeta le mégot de cigarette qu’il fumait jusqu’à présent et fit demi-tour vers les voitures, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Les autres ne firent pas attention à lui et vinrent rendre hommage à Musashi chacun leur tour, tout en présentant leurs condoléances à Orel et Ahelya.

— OK tout le monde, rendez-vous à l’appart’ d’Orel pour célébrer la mémoire de Musashi ! J’ai trois places dans ma bagnole, qui veut que je l’emmène ? s’exclama soudain Deuklo.

Les cinq enfants présents se manifestèrent tous en même temps dans un boucan digne d’une cour de récréation. Claude, heureux comme un pape d’être le centre d’attention, récupéra la nièce d’Orel en la portant comme un sac à patates, la faisant rire aux éclats, tandis que le filleul et les petites d’Ablaye s’accrochaient à son bras libre et à ses jambes.

— … Euh, au secours les potes…

— T’as proposé, tu te démerdes, lança Ablaye qui alla tout de même récupérer ses deux plus jeunes filles.

Sourire aux lèvres malgré les circonstances, tout le monde retourna petit à petit jusqu’aux voitures stationnées en file indienne sur le bord de la nationale.

Ahelya, toujours accrochée à Orel, le retint un instant jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus que tous les deux sur la butte qui surplombait le champ en friche.

— Je vais rentrer chez moi.

— T’es sûre ? Tu peux passer boire un coup à la maison avec tout le monde, ça me dérange pas.

— Orel, c’est pas une bonne idée.

Les épaules de ce dernier s’affaissèrent. Il soupira avant de croiser le regard triste de son ex.

— Merci d’être venu chez le véto dès que tu as pu, poursuivit-elle, sincère. Et merci d’être resté avec moi ces deux derniers jours et d’avoir organisé ces… funérailles… C’était ton chat, mais…

— C’était notre fils, corrigea Aurélien.

Ahelya sourit faiblement et Orel se gorgea de sa beauté et de sa douceur qui lui manquaient tant. Face à elle, il posa ses mains sur ses bras et la sentit légèrement frémir à ce geste.

— On n’a plus aucune raison de se voir, maintenant que Musashi est parti, déclara la jeune femme sur un ton hésitant.

— On est peut-être plus ensemble mais t’es ma meilleure amie, répondit Orel avec toute la candeur dont il était capable. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Tu sais que je t’aime et-

— Orel, s’il te plaît. Tu sais très bien que c’est plus compliqué que ça. Je ne veux pas… J’ai… J’ai assez souffert. Laisse-moi du temps. Peut-être… Peut-être qu’un jour on pourra être amis. Mais pas maintenant. Et puis, je doute que ça fasse plaisir à Guillaume.

Aurélien resta silencieux. Son regard se fit soudain fuyant. La femme de sa vie acceptait donc à mi-mot de laisser sa place à l’homme de sa vie. Et Orel n’était même pas capable d’être en accord avec ses propres sentiments et de  _choisir_. Parce qu’il aimerait toujours Ahelya, qu’importe ce qui se passerait avec Gringe. Et qu’importe à quel point il en était fou amoureux.

— Alors ça y est, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure douloureux.

Orel jeta un coup d’œil vers les voitures. Guillaume devait l’attendre dans la sienne, à moins qu’il n’ait réussi à taper l’incruster dans le monospace d’Ablaye, ce qui était beaucoup plus probable vu la gueule qu’il tirait. Après tout, Aurélien était rentré à Caen seul et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis. C’était de bonne guerre.

— … Tu connais Gringe, c’est jamais simple avec lui, grimaça-t-il. Et tu me connais…

— Ça l’est encore moins avec toi, compléta Ahelya d’un air qui se voulut un peu moqueur, pour alléger l’atmosphère.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent comme deux ados perdus au milieu d’un flot d’émotions contradictoires.

— Sois heureux, Orel, souffla Ahelya, les yeux embués.

— Toi aussi.

Il saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains et embrassa tendrement son front. Ahelya se serra un instant contre lui, les yeux fermés. Puis Aurélien s’écarta et s’en alla sans plus un regard vers son passé qu’il abandonnait en haut de cette butte qui surplombait le champ en friche de la zone industrielle en périphérie de Caen.

***

Claude avait dû être chauffeur de salle dans une autre vie. L’ambiance avait été un peu lourde dès la mise en terre de feu Musashi mais c’était sans compter le King de Caen, le joyau des soirées beaufs, le seul et l’unique Diamond Deuklo qui était parvenu à retourner littéralement l’appartement d’Orel pour en faire une boîte de nuit (tout public, par contre. Il y avait encore des enfants à cette heure-ci). En parlant d’enfants, justement, tous les gamins ne le lâchaient pas d’une semelle. Claude avait la cote avec eux et se plaignait à qui voulait l’entendre que ce n’était pas juste, parce que c’était des  _enfants_  et qu’il n’y avait aucune bonne meuf à draguer à la place (Pauline, seule femme célibataire du groupe, ayant encore fait les frais des réflexions misogynes de cet énergumène).

La fille de Clément, le frère d’Orel, quitta subitement la jambe gauche de Claude à laquelle elle était accrochée comme un koala pour venir se jeter sur les genoux d’Ablaye et prendre son visage entre ses petites mains de poupée et planter ses grands yeux marron dans ceux du producteur.

— Dis tonton Ablaye, est-ce que tonton Orel il va se séparer de Gringe comme avec tata Lya ?

— … Quoi ? paniqua Ablaye en jetant un coup d’œil à sa femme pour trouver en elle une alliée, un soutien, quelque chose qui puisse l’aider devant cette petite fille bien trop curieuse.

— C’est pas mes affaires, s’exclama Asha en se levant du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et partant à la recherche de ses propres enfants.

— Asha… Bébé… !

— Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? s’énerva la petite fille en attrapant une nouvelle fois son visage entre ses mains pour tourner sa tête vers elle.

— Écoute ma grande, c’est des histoires d’adultes…

— Pfff ! Tu viens de le dire toi-même : je suis grande. Je peux tout entendre ! Même qu’aujourd’hui Musashi il est parti au paradis des chats et j’étais là pour le voir et ça c’était super grave. Des fois mon papa et ma maman ils se disputent et ils font la même tête que Gringe avec tonton Orel.

Ablaye leva un instant les yeux au plafond.  _Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui, bordel ?!_

— Ils vont pas plus être amoureux, hein ?

— Mais ils sont pas… Pourquoi tu dis qu’ils sont amoureux ?

L’enfant se mit à rire en lançant un regard indulgent à l’adulte abasourdi.

— Tu lis pas beaucoup d’histoires avec des princes et des princesses, toi ! Tu crois que si on leur fait boire une potion ils seront amoureux pour la vie entière ?

— Euh…

Ablaye ne savait plus quoi dire. Il pensait avoir assez d’expérience maintenant qu’il était père de trois filles, mais cette gosse n’avait rien à avoir avec les enfants qu’il avait élevés. Déjà, elle était un peu plus âgée et surtout elle avait la langue bien pendue ce qui avait le chic de déstabiliser l’adulte qu’il était. Mais peut-être qu’elle pourrait apporter sans le vouloir des réponses à ses questions. Il s’en voulut une seconde d’utiliser une enfant pour mener son enquête mais après tout, pourquoi pas !

— Est-ce que tonton Orel t’a dit que Gringe était son amoureux ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

Il se sentit idiot de poser la question et de parler de ça avec cette gamine. Mais il  _fallait_ qu’il soit fixé une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour toute réponse, la fillette secoua négativement la tête.

— Tonton Orel il est toujours content quand y’a Gringe avec lui. Et quand il est pas là, il a l’air triste. Mais là il est là et il a l’air quand même triste, encore plus parce que Musashi est décidé.

— Décédé ?

— Décédé, répéta-t-elle avec sérieux. Mais Gringe il le console même pas, c’est pas très gentil. Du coup j’ai pensé qu’ils étaient peut-être plus amoureux puisque c’était tata qui consolait tonton Orel à la place. Mais Gringe il avait l’air triste et en colère que ça soit tata qui le console mais il faisait rien pour dire que tonton c’était que à lui, maintenant.

La petite fille prit sa tête dans ses mains de façon théâtrale.

— Pfff c’est compliqué les adultes ! conclut-elle. Moi je veux pas qu’ils se séparent parce que tonton Orel il est plus rigolo quand y’a Gringe… Dis, tu pourras réparer ça pour que ça soit plus cassé entre eux ?

Ablaye bafouilla une réponse que même lui ne comprit pas au moment où Clément vint récupérer sa fille.

— Tu me promets, hein ? lui lança-t-elle tout haut, un éclair menaçant brillant furtivement dans ses yeux d’enfant.

— Elle t’a pas trop embêté ? fit Clément d’un air désolé. Cette gosse est trop sociable, elle parlerait à un mur.

— Pas de souci, mec.

— Chéri, on y va ! l’appela Asha un peu plus loin.

Tous les convives quittaient le salon au compte-goutte, remerciant et saluant Aurélien, toujours dans son costard noir qui lui donnait l’allure d’un inspecteur des impôts qui n’avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte d’entrée. Ablaye l’observa un moment. C’est vrai qu’Orel semblait éteint comparé à leur dernière soirée de tournée. Quand le producteur s’était légèrement emporté dans les loges et qu’il avait laissé ses amis pour prendre un peu l’air, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Gringe en sorte quelques minutes plus tard aussi énervé que lui. Il avait questionné Matthieu qui lui avait conseillé d’oublier et de laisser couler. Ça avait eu le don d’agacer encore plus Ablaye, qui avait la désagréable sensation d’être coincé dans un putain de soap-opera américain du type « Les Feux de l’Amour ». Il détestait ça au plus haut point. Mais puisque ni Skread ni Orel et encore moins Gringe voulaient lui parler, il était condamné à rester embourbé dans cette merde sans fin qui commençait à déborder sur leurs activités professionnelles. En tant que producteur, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. En tant qu’ami, il commençait à comprendre et à se faire une raison : il y avait bien un truc entre Orel et Gringe. Même la nièce du caennais le disait.

— Ablaye, bouge, y’a ta femme qui gueule en bas, s’écria Matthieu à l’entrée tout en disant au revoir à Orel.

— Ouais, j’arrive, j’arrive.

Il se leva, enfila son manteau et jeta un coup d’œil à Gringe qui était dos à lui, dans la cuisine, et s’acharnait à nettoyer une assiette dans l’évier. OK donc si Gringe se mettait à faire la vaisselle, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n’allait plus du tout. Il soupira puis alla saluer Aurélien non sans lui lancer des regards appuyés, comme pour essayer de lire en lui et de percer tous ses secrets. Orel fit comme s’il ne voyait rien, bien évidemment.

— Ma biche préférée ! s’exclama Deuklo en faisant un câlin d’ours à Orel. C’était cool, aujourd’hui, même si se voir dans ces circonstances ça l’est moins. Encore désolé pour ton chat.

— Merci, Claude.

— Pas d’quoi ma biche. J’fais aussi les mariages et les Bar-Mitzvah, c’est quand tu veux ! Avec moins de gosses la prochaine fois, par contre… Pendant un instant j’ai cru que ton appart’ c’était Desperate Housewives… l’angoisse !

Deuklo jeta un coup d’œil discret par-dessus son épaule en direction de Gringe, toujours fourré dans la cuisine à décaper des assiettes.

— Il se passe quoi avec Gringo ? Il a pas ouvert la bouche de toute la journée et ce matin je l’ai récupéré chez lui complètement stone, le calcif aux chevilles en bonne compagnie.

La poitrine d’Orel se serra subitement.

— En bonne compagnie ?

— Ouais, ça faisait longtemps qu’il avait pas ramené de meuf chez lui, ça m’a surpris, je croyais qu’il en avait fini avec ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Orel passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Putain de Gringe.

— J’croyais aussi, marmonna-t-il.

— Et alors, toi et Ahelya, vous avez remis le couvert ?

Ah oui, c’est vrai. À part Skread, personne n’était au courant pour Guillaume et lui.

— Euh… non. Elle a « besoin de temps ».

— Les femmes… soupira Claude. Bon allez, je file. Bonne chance avec Mercredi Addams !

Une fois Deuklo parti, l’appartement sombra dans une atmosphère sinistre. Les nuages avaient finalement recouvert Caen et menaçaient de les arroser. La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, si on pouvait appeler ça une bonne nouvelle, c’était que Guillaume n’était pas parti, lui, contrairement au soleil. Un peu comme s’il avait amené dans son sillage des nuages noirs chargés d’électricité et de remords. Même s’il faisait la gueule, il était toujours présent. Ce qui voulait dire en langage gringesque «  _pardon Orel, j’ai fait une connerie, j’aimerais qu’on parle_ ». Sauf que bien évidemment, c’était à Aurélien de faire le premier pas. Il avait tellement envie de lui en coller une, parfois.

— Tu sais que j’ai investi dans un lave-vaisselle ? Il est juste à côté de toi, fit-il sur un ton blasé. Suffit de faire un pas et de te pencher un peu, tu crois qu’tu peux faire cet effort ou c’est beaucoup trop te demander ?

Il vit Gringe se crisper, toujours dos à lui, et stopper net le décapage de son assiette.

— Bah alors, tu parles plus ? J’t’ai connu plus éloquent,  _Guillaume_.

Ce dernier balança rageusement assiette et éponge pèle-mêle dans l’évier et se retourna, le regard noir.

— Éloquent ? Vraiment,  _Aurélien_?!

— Il parle ! s’exclama l’autre en levant les bras vers le plafond. Tu fais chier, Gringe, c’est toi qui fais de la merde et c’est moi qui suis obligé de faire un pas vers toi !

— J’t’ai rien demandé ! C’est toi qui fais de la merde, là !

— Alors c’est pour ça que t’es planté dans ma cuisine depuis vingt minutes ? D’abord tu fais la gueule à Ablaye et Skread, j’te retrouve en train de draguer une meuf, Claude me dit que t’en as baisé une autre hier soir, tu me parles plus, tu me fais la gueule et c’est  _moi_  qui fais de la merde ?

— Tu sais très bien que j’ai mes raisons ! Et puis qu’est-ce que t’en as à foutre, t’as Ahelya, toi, au moins !

— Quoi ? souffla Orel, abasourdi par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?... Tu me piques une crise de jalousie alors que tu joues au mec en chien ? Y’a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi !

— Mais tu comprends pas, Orel ?! C’est pour te protéger que je fais ça !

Bouché bée, Aurélien dévisagea Gringe. La lumière se fit alors. Après toutes ces années d’amitié, il avait appris à réfléchir et à analyser comme lui. Il pensait qu’il avait perdu cette faculté ces derniers mois, parce qu’avant qu’il découvre le secret que Guillaume traînait avec lui depuis longtemps tout lui semblait flou et il avait eu la très désagréable sensation de perdre son meilleur pote parce qu’il ne le comprenait plus. C’était différent, à présent.

— C’est à cause de ce qu’a dit Skread l’autre jour, c’est ça ? dit-il d’une voix un peu plus posée. C’est pas moi que tu protèges, Gringe. C’est toi-même.

 _Touché_. Il sentit les barrières de Guillaume s’effondrer une à une. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de colère, mais de quelque chose de plus profond, de plus douloureux.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout le monde pense que tu es un hétéro mal léché qui enchaîne les conquêtes et qui en est fier ? Tu tiens  _vraiment_  à être malheureux toute ta vie ?

— Orel…

— Réponds-moi sincèrement, Gringe. Si t’as trop peur d’assumer au moins devant nos potes et si tu préfères des parties de baise sans saveur avec des meufs qui te font bander mou et te cacher pour aller te faire sucer par des types sans visage le long du canal, dis-le et je ferai en sorte de faire comme si j’étais pas amoureux de toi. Si c’est ça que tu veux, moi au moins je peux faire cet effort pour toi.

Aurélien n’avait clairement pas prévu de lui balancer ça à la figure sur un ton aussi glacial. Il était plutôt parti sur une bonne grosse engueulade, quelques insultes, deux ou trois reproches et une réconciliation en bonne et due forme, comme ce qu’ils avaient toujours fait. Mais là, il eut soudain peur d’être allé trop loin dans la provocation. Pourtant, la carapace de Guillaume se fissurait de plus en plus. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, les traits de son visage se firent moins durs, juste un peu plus soucieux. Il secoua la tête, passa une main lasse dans sa courte barbe, promena son regard partout avant de le planter dans celui d’Orel.

— … J’assume pas.

Simple. Concis. Douloureux.

— OK, lâcha Orel, la gorge nouée. Alors on arrête tout.

— Non, attends… T'as raison, j'assume pas. Pas devant les autres, pas encore. Mais tu sais, cette histoire de lampe magique…

— T’es sérieux, là ?

— Laisse-moi finir. Mon dernier vœu c’était pas de baptiser toutes les pièces de l’appart’ avec toi. Ça, on peut le faire quand on veut.

Il s’approcha d’Aurélien et prit ses mains dans les siennes. C’était un geste anodin pour beaucoup, mais qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l’aise en cet instant. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de lâcher prise et de se la jouer poète romantique. Très peu pour lui. Lui, traînait plutôt le spleen baudelairien comme un fardeau d'amour et de haine.

— … Je veux pas que tu m’abandonnes, laissa-t-il tomber. C’est ça, mon troisième vœu. Mec…  _Orel_ … Sans toi c’est trop dur. Mais… J’ai peur. Peur de tout gâcher, peur du regard des autres. Putain, j’ai l’impression d’être une meuf enceinte, c’est horrible.

— T’es con.

— Je sais. J’suis désolé.

Aurélien libéra ses mains de celles de Gringe et lui fila un coup de poing à l’épaule.

— Non, t’es  _vraiment con_ , s’agaça-t-il. C’est pas faute d’en avoir discuté en long, en large et en travers avec toi, hein. Arrête de prendre des décisions qui n’arrangent personne, putain ! Et arrête de me faire ce regard de chien battu, comment tu veux que j'résiste ?!

Guillaume esquissa un léger sourire.

— Tu sais très bien que je t’abandonnerai jamais, abruti ! Et s’te plaît, arrête de draguer tout ce qui bouge pour affirmer ta putain de virilité, OK ? Tu veux pas que « nous deux », quoi qu’on soit, ça se sache ? D’accord. Mais joue plus au connard pour couvrir tes arrières sinon tu vas vraiment finir seul.

Gringe pinça les lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’il cède enfin. Il réduisit la distance entre lui et Aurélien et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, cette fic part littéralement en couilles. x)


	20. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je réitère mon disclaimer : c'est une FICTION, les personnages sont FICTIFS et je ne tiens à manquer de respect à aucune PERSONNE RÉELLE.  
> J'dis ça parce que les 3/4 du chapitre c'est du cul.
> 
> Ah et dernière chose : J'ai mentionné Bukowski.  
> Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas Bukowski = Dieu.  
> Donc je suis fière d'avoir réussi à caler mon Buko.
> 
> VOILA ALLEZ BISOUS.

Il avait semblé à Guillaume que c'était le bon moment pour interrompre leur conversation. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à Aurélien, de lui faire une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas.

Orel avait raison, Guillaume se protégeait mais pas juste par peur du regard des autres. Il se protégeait aussi de lui-même parce qu'il se connaissait par cœur et qu'il ne voulait pas donner à Orel des espoirs vains. Qu'importe à quel point il essaierait, Guillaume savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il commettrait un écart. Il n'avait jamais été très pote avec la fidélité. Oh, il avait essayé, oui. Est-ce qu'il y parviendrait par amour pour Orel ? Il en doutait. C'était instinctif, chez lui. Il suffisait qu'il passe près du canal pour sentir cette attraction malsaine monter en lui. Ce besoin viscéral de se rouler dans le stupre et la décadence, de côtoyer les existences minables de prostitués qui n'en avaient rien à foutre de sa petite personne mais qui lui faisaient croire le contraire l'espace d'un quart d'heure suspendu dans le temps. Gringe se sentait alors vivant, à sa place. Parmi les hommes désespérés, aux vies brisées et aux manières brusques, comme disait ce génie de Bukowski. «  _Les pervers m'intéressent davantage que les saints. Quand je suis avec des ratés, je me sens bien._ »

C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de promesse à Orel, qu'importe à quel point il en était raide dingue. C'était encore un beau bordel dans sa tête et il refusait catégoriquement qu'on lui colle une putain d'étiquette sur le dos, qu'on s'immisce dans la petite bulle de bonheur que représentaient ses moments passés avec Aurélien, qu'on brise l'équilibre de leur amitié. Et cet équilibre, il en était convaincu, passait par l'image de coureur de jupons qu'il renvoyait au monde. C'était stupide, mais c'était comme ça, et c'était donc le bon moment pour interrompre Orel dans sa diatribe et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui quoiqu'il advienne et qu'il ne devait _surtout pas_ l'abandonner.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact sans douceur aucune, Aurélien grogna légèrement de frustration. C'était si simple de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées d'un baiser chaud et pressant. Pendant la tournée, il leur avait été difficile d'avoir des moments d'intimité comme celui-là, surtout s'ils devaient se cacher à chaque fois comme deux ados qui faisaient une connerie sous le nez de leurs parents. Une tension à la limite du soutenable avait flotté constamment entre eux et ils avaient fini par céder dans les loges du dernier festival auquel ils avaient participé. À cette pensée, Aurélien frissonna d'anticipation parce que maintenant, ils étaient à l'appart' et personne ne viendrait les surprendre.

Ce mélange de frustration, de colère et de déception des dernières semaines se mua en besoin primal de s'accrocher à l'autre comme pour s'empêcher de se noyer. D'être au plus près de l'objet de ses désirs, de le posséder corps et âme. Les mains se perdaient dans les cheveux, sous les t-shirts, en quête de toujours plus de contact. À bout de souffle, Guillaume rompit subitement leur baiser, faisant vaciller Aurélien qui s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

— Chambre ? Parvint à marmonner Gringe.

— Chambre, confirma Orel d’une voix fébrile.

Ils réussirent difficilement à atteindre le lit d’Aurélien, se cassant la gueule à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin alors que Guillaume avait décidé de les déshabiller tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau nue à sa portée.

Orel eut tout juste le temps de s’affaler sur le lit que Gringe rampa au-dessus de lui en le débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements. Un regard prédateur, noir de désir, le scanna avec une faim presque palpable tant la tension entre eux était lourde. Aurélien sentit une chaleur vive traverser son corps tout entier. Les mains de Gringe sur ses hanches étaient aussi brûlantes qu’un tisonnier chauffé à blanc et il se dit que c’était à la fois flippant et exaltant d’avoir aussi fort envie de posséder et d’être possédé par quelqu’un. La mystérieuse origine de la combustion spontanée venait peut-être de là et si Gringe ne s’activait pas dans l’instant, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir le prouver.

— Prends une photo, ça dure plus longtemps, souffla Orel en se disant qu’un petit trait d’humour lui permettrait de garder assez de self-control face à son meilleur pote, sans doute en train de se demander à quelle sauce il allait le dévorer.

— Quoi ?

OK, donc Guillaume était vraiment parti très loin dans les recoins les plus sombres de ses pensées. Orel se redressa sur ses coudes et attrapa Gringe par la nuque pour le tirer encore plus près de lui. Il joua un instant avec ses lèvres avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

— Baise-moi.

— _Putain_.

Gringe captura sa bouche en forçant son entrée de sa langue. Et dire qu’il pensait qu’il ne pouvait pas être plus excité. Orel avait le don de lui retourner les sens, en avait-il seulement conscience ? Il s’aida de son genou pour écarter ses cuisses et venir se caler entre elles, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Tout en poussant instinctivement ses hanches vers lui, Guillaume s’attaqua au cou d’Aurélien qu’il ravagea de baisers et de légers coups de dents, récompensé par des soupirs satisfaits. La friction était à la fois exquise et frustrante. Orel glissa ses mains jusqu’aux fesses de Gringe qu’il empoigna presque douloureusement pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui si c’était possible.

— Dis-moi que t’as tout c’qui faut, grogna ce dernier d’une voix à la fois rauque et suppliante.

— Tiroir, répondit simplement Orel en pressant à son tour ses lèvres dans son cou, inspirant son odeur par la même occasion.

Guillaume tendit un bras vers la table de nuit, essayant de l’atteindre sans toutefois se détacher d’Aurélien qui allait finir par fusionner avec lui tellement ils étaient pressés fort l’un contre l’autre. Gringe adora cette sensation. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi proche de quelqu’un sur tous les plans. Ce surplus d’affection et de désir entre eux avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Comme si par ses gestes, Orel lui montrait qu’il ne le quitterait pas. Cette pensée lui serra un peu plus le cœur, mais de la meilleure des façons. Il récupéra enfin une boîte de capotes et du lubrifiant mais alors qu’il allait se redresser, Orel empauma son érection et imprima un langoureux va-et-vient qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou en laissant échapper un piteux geignement. À ce rythme, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Gringe avait toujours été dans le contrôle. Il était l’image même du mâle alpha et c’était pour lui une façon de se protéger du monde. Qu’il couche avec des hommes ou des femmes, le schéma était toujours le même : c’était _lui_ qui menait la danse. Il ne se laissait jamais faire, même s’il en donnait parfois l’illusion. Il songea un bref instant à son ex Julie qui râlait souvent quand ils baisaient parce qu’elle avait l’impression d’être juste à la merci de Gringe et qu’il n’y avait pas de réel échange entre eux. Aucune complicité. Alors Guillaume la laissait croire de temps en temps qu’elle était aux commandes ; plus pour avoir la paix que par gaieté de cœur.

Avec Aurélien, c’était différent. Il avait un étrange pouvoir sur lui et c’était agréable de perdre pied de cette façon. Encore mieux : il _avait_ _envie_ de lui faire perdre pied.

— Orel… _Doucement…_ geignit-il sans pour autant cesser d’aller à la rencontre de sa main parce que _bordel de merde_ , c’était trop bon.

— T’as l’air d’une vierge effarouchée alors je prends les choses en main, railla gentiment le caennais.

— Parce que _toi_ tu sais ce que tu fais, peut-être ?

— J’ai maté des hentaïs avec des tentacules, j’suis parfaitement au fait d’ce genre de pratiques mon bon Gringe, déclara Orel avec malice.

Gringe fit la moue. Son binôme ne changerait jamais, même dans un moment pareil.

— Ça va, j’plaisante, ricana-t-il. Je suis tout à toi, fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Aurélien ponctua sa phrase en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d’une façon beaucoup trop sensuelle et inconsciente, ce qui rendit complètement fou Guillaume.

Orel ne savait définitivement pas dans quoi il s’embarquait. Gringe non plus, d’ailleurs, puisqu’il apprendrait plus tard à ses dépens à quel point son cadet était insatiable.

Pour l’heure, il décida qu’il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour effacer ce foutu sourire espiègle de son visage. Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres rougies d’Aurélien et s’en écarta. Loin de sa chaleur corporelle, un courant d’air froid le fit frémir mais il n’en avait cure. Il attrapa Orel par les hanches et d’un mouvement brusque, le força à se mettre sur le ventre, faisant remonter sa langue brûlante de ses reins jusqu’à sa nuque. Aurélien se cambra, frissonna, gémit, tout ça en même temps, enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins et agrippant les draps avec force. Gringe le surplomba sans toutefois totalement s’allonger sur lui et lui fit sentir son excitation d’un lent et ample coup de reins sans cesser de malmener la peau sensible de son cou. Ils n’avaient encore rien fait et Orel était déjà au bord de l’implosion avec en prime la sensation étourdissante de n’être qu’un tas de mélasse gémissant et d’avoir sans doute une température corporelle qui atteignait des sommets. Des semaines qu’il en avait envie… Des semaines qu’il n’avait pas baisé… _Bon Dieu_ , ça allait le rendre fou.

Et puis soudain, Guillaume n’était plus sur lui. Le souffle court, il voulut se retourner mais à cet instant, Gringe le saisit par les hanches et le tira vers lui pour le mettre à genoux. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de faire une blague vaseuse (surtout pour se détendre parce qu’il avait beau apprécier le moment, il stressait un peu quand même), il haleta et laissa échapper un long gémissement en s’affalant à moitié sur le matelas, seulement retenu par les mains de Gringe qui le maintenaient à peu près droit tandis que sa langue… _bordel, sa langue !_... se frayait un chemin en lui.

— _Ah… Putain de… Gringe !_

Ça, c’était une sacrée première. Il s’était imaginé de nombreuses fois leur « première fois » mais évidemment, il s’agissait de Guillaume. Guillaume, qui passait toujours par 36 chemins pour le mener là où il le souhaitait. Une tension nouvelle se forma dans son bas-ventre et plus aucune pensée cohérente ne parvint à se former dans son esprit. Il n’y avait que Gringe. Son corps, ses mains, son odeur, sa chaleur… et sa putain de langue démoniaque.

Perdu dans ses gémissements, Orel chercha à saisir son érection qui devenait beaucoup trop douloureuse pour soulager un peu la pression mais c’était sans compter son tortionnaire qui l’en empêcha d’un geste sec tout en s’appliquant à le préparer lentement et consciencieusement pendant ce qui lui parut une décennie.

— Gringe…

Supplique. Sanglot à peine contenu tant il était au bord de l’orgasme alors que les doigts du rappeur avaient remplacé sa langue. Guillaume se pencha pour embrasser sa chute de reins et Orel put sentir sans mal un sourire canaille étirer ses lèvres. _Le salaud !_ Il était pleinement conscient de la torture qu’il lui faisait subir.

— Gringe, j’te jure que si tu- _putain de bordel dhnnn !_

Aurélien se cambra une nouvelle fois en laissant échapper un long soupir tremblant.

— Refais ça ! supplia-t-il presque avec désespoir. Et il se foutait de supplier, il était même prêt à vendre sa collection Tortues Ninjas ou à devenir vegan pour à nouveau ressentir _ça_.

Il entendit Guillaume se marrer dans son dos.

— Quoi, ça ?

— _Aaah_ … Putain-…

Alors c’était ça le « point G » des hommes ? Guillaume continua encore quelques secondes sa délicieuse torture jusqu’à ce que c’en fut trop pour Orel, qui se contorsionna en récupérant la boîte de préservatifs au passage et en la balançant sur Gringe parce qu’il n’était plus capable de formuler une phrase cohérente et qu’il estimait que ce geste était assez parlant pour que même un blob unicellulaire pourvu de trois neurones qui se battent en duel comprenne le message.

Sans attendre, il roula sur le dos et coula un regard lubrique sur Guillaume, complètement nu et à genoux sur le lit occupé à dérouler une capote sur ce qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé devenir l’objet de tous ses désirs.

Putain qu’il était beau et… _et_ _érotique_.

— Merci, rit Guillaume en lui lançant un regard un poil moqueur.

— Merde, j’ai parlé à voix haute ?

— J’crois bien. Ou alors j’ai développé des pouvoirs psychiques, à toi d’voir.

Il enjamba Aurélien et l’embrassa avidement pour couper court à cet intermède et frissonna en sentant les mains d’Orel glisser sur ses flancs, palper sa peau moite comme pour en mémoriser chaque contour. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à passer aux choses sérieuses, Orel bloqua ses hanches avec ses cuisses de manière à ce qu’il les fasse basculer et que Gringe se retrouve sur le dos, Aurélien à califourchon sur lui. Il émit un grognement surpris en l’observant récupérer la bouteille de lubrifiant.

— Orel, pas comme ça…

— J’préfère être au-dessus, lâcha-t-il en déversant une quantité généreuse de liquide sur l’érection tendue de son partenaire, qui rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher un grognement guttural de s’échapper de sa gorge quand Orel referma sa main sur lui.

— J’vais… _oh merde…_ Tu vas avoir mal dans cette position… _B-bordel…_

Évidemment, Aurélien ne l’écoutait pas et s’empalait déjà lentement sur son sexe gorgé en prenant appui des deux mains sur son torse. Il l’observa donc avec impuissance et fascination grimacer jusqu’à ce qu’il l’emplisse jusqu’à la garde. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Gringe avait du mal à respirer tellement tout était beaucoup trop intense et il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir pris Orel aux mots lorsqu’il lui avait dit de prendre une photo. Parce qu’à cet instant, il était juste _parfait_. Toujours à califourchon sur lui, perdu entre douleur et plaisir, une goutte de sueur cheminant paresseusement le long de sa tempe, ses dents plantées férocement dans sa lèvre inférieure, sa tête rejetée en arrière, la respiration saccadée. Tout ça rien que pour lui.

— Orel…

— … La prochaine fois, c’est toi qui passes à la casserole, grogna le caennais en baissant la tête vers lui.

— J’t’avais prévenu.

Aurélien se mordilla encore furieusement la lèvre, le rouge aux joues, marmonnant ce qui semblait être la liste de tous les Chevaliers du Zodiaque.

— Orel, t’es sûr que ça va ? s’inquiéta-t-il en caressant doucement ses cuisses et en essayant de se redresser un peu.

— Oui, j’essaie juste de… de pas _jouir-putain-bouge-pas !_

Guillaume se figea sans savoir s’il fallait rire ou compatir.

— C’est… _putain_ , trembla Aurélien. J’crois que j’suis maso…

Il initia un timide mouvement de hanches et Gringe parvint enfin à s’ajuster alors qu’Orel reprenait tout doucement le contrôle de lui-même. N’y tenant plus, Guillaume l’attira à lui pour lui voler le souffle encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’Aurélien oublie la douleur et se laisse complètement aller, en appui sur ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son binôme tandis que ce dernier allait et venait toujours plus profondément en lui, cherchant à lui arracher des puissants gémissements qui allaient finir par réveiller tout l’immeuble. L’entendre et le voir prendre son pied de cette façon était une chose absolument magique, encore plus lorsque c’était Gringe qui était à l’origine de ses cris de plaisir, ce qui alimenta encore plus son désir de le ravager. Et maintenant qu’Orel avait eu ce qu’il voulait, c’était au tour de Guillaume, qui inversa une nouvelle fois leur position et ramena ses cuisses contre son torse pour trouver l’angle parfait qui rendrait fou Aurélien. Il s’enfonça en lui d’un coup sec, leur coupant momentanément le souffle à tous les deux.

— Putain Gringe, t’es en train de me tuer… gémit Aurélien, le regard vitreux. Continue !

Guillaume ne se fit pas prier, désireux d’entendre encore ses gémissements et ses jurons, de le sentir délicieusement se contracter autour de lui ; de partager enfin cette intimité avec la personne dont il était tombé amoureux des années auparavant.

Aurélien se trémoussa pour libérer une de ses mains emprisonnées dans celles de Gringe afin d’atteindre sa propre érection et de se caresser en rythme avec les coups de reins toujours plus vicieux qu’il recevait. À cette vue, les hanches de Guillaume perdirent leur rythme, ses poussées se firent plus courtes et dures, la sueur dévalant son dos alors qu’il perdait le contrôle. Sa respiration se coupa et un grognement sauvage montant en lui tandis que son bas-ventre se contractait toujours plus jusqu’à la délivrance. Orel le suivit de près, ce qui attisa encore plus son orgasme.

Il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin lorsqu’ils s’affalèrent enfin côte à côte sur le matelas. Parce qu’évidemment, il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Aurélien pour entamer le deuxième, puis le troisième round. La fatigue eut cependant raison d’eux et ils s’endormirent presque instantanément l’un sur l’autre, leurs membres emmêlés entre les draps.

***

Gringe avait beaucoup trop chaud. Ça le réveilla à peine quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil était à peine levé et envahissait timidement la chambre. Le rappeur grogna en essayant de bouger mais un poids mort le clouait sur le lit. Il baissa les yeux sur Orel, littéralement _enroulé_ autour de lui, dormant profondément comme un bienheureux. Il leva un instant les yeux au plafond en soupirant mais ne put s’empêcher de s’attendrir devant son visage dépourvu de toute expression triste ou soucieuse. Et soudain, les souvenirs de leur nuit torride resurgirent comme une traînée de lave dans son esprit.

Ils avaient couché ensemble. _Oh putain_.

Le plus doucement possible, il repoussa Orel, qui marmonna dans son sommeil et roula de l’autre côté du lit. Guillaume s’échappa de la chambre et alla s’enfermer dans la salle de bain histoire de prendre une douche, de calmer ses ardeurs et de se rafraîchir les idées.

_Et si Orel regrettait ? Et si finalement ça ne lui convenait pas ? Et si leur amitié était foutue maintenant qu’ils avaient couché ensemble – et pas qu’un peu, putain ! – ?_

Une fois rhabillé, il alla savourer son café-clope dans la cuisine tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Pourquoi paniquait-il, d’ailleurs ? Ils étaient adultes et consentants, merde ! Mais baiser avec son meilleur pote impliquait soudain beaucoup trop de choses sérieuses entre eux, parce que Gringe s’était rendu compte cette nuit qu’il était vraiment accro à Orel. Il ne voulait pas juste qu’il soit un plan cul ou un fantasme enfin assouvi. Il le savait déjà depuis longtemps mais tout était en train de devenir réel et ça le tuerait si Orel n’était pas sur la même longueur d’onde.

Il entendit une porte claquer à l’autre bout de l’appart’, ce qui le fit sursauter. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le bruit de l’eau de la douche qui lui confirma que son compère était lui aussi réveillé.

Il fallait qu’il s’occupe l’esprit pour se détendre et ne pas commencer à s’enfoncer dans ses idées noires. Il avisa d’un coup d’œil ennuyé la vaisselle de leur petite réunion d’après l’enterrement de Musashi. Il en restait encore à nettoyer. Il se mit donc au travail, non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard mauvais au lave-vaisselle flambant neuf qui semblait le narguer à deux pas de l’évier.

Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu’il sentit deux bras s’enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps chaud se presser contre son dos. Il se raidit un instant, toujours avec cette vieille habitude de se préparer à fuir dès qu’on le touchait sans y être invité.

— T’aimes pas mon lave-vaisselle ? soufflèrent des lèvres contre sa nuque.

Guillaume sourit en se détendant. Il ferma le robinet, s’essuya les mains et se retourna vers Orel, propre comme un sou neuf et les cheveux encore humides, qui le regardait avec des yeux pétillants et un peu cernés. Toutes ses angoisses s’envolèrent soudain.

— J’me suis pas encore fait d’opinion sur lui, répondit Gringe en souriant. J’te fais un thé ?

— Tu f’rais ça pour moi ? s’extasia exagérément Aurélien.

— Juste aujourd’hui, pour me faire pardonner de tout ça.

En disant cela, il traça de son index une petite ligne de suçons qui s’étendait jusque sous le t-shirt d’Orel, qui, chatouilleux, s’échappa rapidement de la cuisine.

— J’étais sûr que t’étais un gros lover, Gringe, ricana-t-il en allant s’affaler sur le canapé.

— J’t’emmerde !

— Sans sucre, le thé !

— Mec, y’a déjà 50% de sucre dans ton Ice Tea, encore heureux…

Une minute plus tard, Guillaume vint s’installer à ses côtés. Aurélien but son thé en silence jusqu’à ce que Gringe n’en puisse plus de ce calme ambiant dans leur petit appartement.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il, l’air de rien.

— J’suis aussi courbaturé qu’un grand-père après un marathon, se plaignit Aurélien. Mais ça va. Toi ?

— Pareil.

— Pas trop stressé ?

— … Pourquoi j’serais stressé ?

Orel posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui.

— Bah, pour ton album. Gringe, c’est aujourd’hui qu’il sort.

— Merde… souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans sa barbe. Tu sais où il est mon portable ?

— Aucune idée.

— Putain. Comment j’vais me faire défoncer par Ablaye…

— Ouais.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu.

— J’devrais peut-être rentrer chez oim.

— Il est même pas encore neuf heures, t’as le temps.

Guillaume y réfléchit sérieusement. Il avait l’impression d’avoir oublié de faire un truc. Ils avaient prévu pas mal de choses pour le jour du lancement de l’album et il fallait qu’il passe au studio pour valider le montage du clip qui sortirait quelques jours plus tard. Cependant, il y avait autre chose… Mais quoi ?

Il ne creusa pas plus loin puisque tout à coup toute son attention fut concentrée sur Orel qui s’était agenouillé par terre entre ses jambes et déboutonnait son jeans.

— Orel, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

— J’fais des pâtes, ça se voit pas ? railla-t-il en laissant promener ses mains baladeuses.

— _Oh merde_ …

Il avait créé un monstre.

Aurélien batailla un instant avec son pantalon, lui donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse pour qu’il lève son cul du canapé et qu’il parvienne à le baisser. Gringe devait avouer que tous ces trucs de mâle alpha c’était de la connerie parce que _putain_ il adorait qu’Orel prenne le contrôle. Il bandait déjà rien qu’à cette idée. Mais ils n’eurent pas vraiment l’occasion d’assouvir leurs plus bas instincts puisque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit avec fracas sur un Ablaye dont le visage passa de moyen-content à épouvanté en un quart de seconde.

Derrière lui, Claude et Matthieu, les bras chargés de gros cartons, râlèrent de son arrêt abrupt en plein milieu du passage.

— Bouge de là, Ablaye, c’est lourd !

— Il fout quoi ?

Gringe et Orel, figés comme deux statues de glace, mirent eux aussi un moment avant de réagir.

— Les gars, est-ce que vous aussi vous voyez Gringe le calbar aux chevilles avec Orel entre ses jambes sur le point de lui faire une pipe ou j’ai encore trop forcé sur la poudre ? lâcha Deuklo par-dessus l’épaule d’Ablaye.

Gringe s’empressa alors de se rhabiller en poussant un juron fleuri.

_Foutu karma !_


	21. Memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il m’a cherché autant qu’il m’a fui. Mais putain, comment je l’aime." (FIN)

— Bon, comme ça, c’est fait, venait de lâcher Skread en contournant Claude et Ablaye pour aller poser le carton qu’il portait à bout de bras sur la table basse du salon, comme si de rien n’était.

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils en le suivant du regard. Lorsqu’il s’en aperçut, Matthieu fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

— Quoi ? C’est pas comme si on était pas au courant non plus.

— Attends, attends, s’exclama Claude. Tu veux dire que tu _savais_ que Gringo était-

— _Claude_ , grogna Guillaume en le fusillant du regard.

— Non, Claude, finis ta phrase ! s’interposa Ablaye qui avait retrouvé l’usage de la parole. _Tu savais ?!_

— Et toi, tu savais aussi ?! répondit Deuklo un ton plus haut.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent en se défiant du regard. Skread s’interposa pour faire entendre sa voix mais Ablaye se mit à l’engueuler. Gringe tenta de s’en mêler à coups de «  _c’est pas ce que vous croyez_  » et de menaces de mort, jusqu’à ce qu’Orel pousse une gueulante qui ferma le claquet aux quatre énergumènes.

— Putain les gars on s’entend même plus penser, sérieux ! s’agaça-t-il. Posez vos culs sur le canap’, j’vais faire du thé.

Trois paires d’yeux dévisagèrent Aurélien, puis le canapé, puis encore Aurélien avant que ce dernier comprenne.

— C’est bon, on a pas baisé sur le canap’, lâcha-t-il avec nonchalance. Pas encore !

Puis il se dirigea d’un pas traînant vers la cuisine sans plus leur accorder un regard.

Guillaume ferma les yeux tout en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. S’il devait faire la liste des moments les plus gênants de sa vie (et il y en avait un paquet), celui-là figurerait sans doute en première place.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n’y avait aucune échappatoire à présent. C’était peut-être l’occasion d’enfin dire la vérité à ses meilleurs amis et _putain_ pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression qu’il s’apprêtait à passer un oral bien ardu devant un jury pas du tout clément ?

Claude, pas perturbé pour un sou, s’affala sur le fauteuil et scruta un instant Gringe avant de reprendre la parole.

— L’autre jour quand j’vous ai vu au pieu tous les deux, chez toi… C’était bien ce à quoi je pensais, finalement.

Dans les yeux clairs de Guillaume, on put lire « _Tuez-moi_  » en gras, rouge, majuscules et souligné.

— J’t’avais bien dit qu’Orel était _open_ avec ça, conclut Claude.

— Putain d’merde les gars, est-ce que quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ce qui s’passe, oui ou merde ?! s’emporta une nouvelle fois Ablaye.

Orel choisit ce moment pour revenir au salon, chargé d’une pile de verres et d’une carafe d’Ice Tea réchauffé. Il prit le temps de jeter un discret coup d’œil vers Guillaume, qui semblait totalement déconnecté, encore debout à côté du canapé, le regard dans le vide. Il s’estima heureux qu’il n’ait pas fui dès l’arrivée des trois autres. On progressait…

— Bah, c’est plutôt clair, non ? répondit-il à Ablaye en lui collant un verre de thé dans les mains, parce que les tasses c’était trop mainstream.

— Avec vous, rien n’est jamais clair ! s’énerva le producteur. Donc c’est quoi le bail ? Vous vous emmerdiez et vous avez décidé de jouer à Brokeback Mountain sous le nez de tout le monde ?

— Ablaye… essaya de tempérer Skread, en vain.

— Ça fait des semaines que vous nous la faites à l’envers, putain ! D’abord Gringe qui fait une crise existentielle, qui se bat pour un oui ou pour un non, puis ensuite Orel qui quitte sa meuf, qui fait de la merde… Et maintenant on apprend que Claude savait ?! Vous l’avez dit à Claude et même pas à moi ?!

— J’en savais rien du tout, ma biche, se défendit Deuklo. Juste que Gringo était dep. En fait ça j’le sais depuis quelques années mais j’ai juré de rien dire.

Le silence tomba dans le salon. Ablaye regarda Claude, les yeux écarquillés, puis pivota vers Gringe.

Ce dernier se sentait comme un animal blessé pris dans le collet d’un chasseur et il détesta cette sensation de vulnérabilité totale. Il arrivait toujours à ériger des barrières pour tenir le monde à distance, pour éviter de trop souffrir et de trop s’en faire. Mais pas en cet instant. Il se sentait mis à nu parce que pour la première fois, ses amis les plus proches voyaient qui il était derrière ces murs infranchissables. Il avait envie de tout envoyer promener, de leur dire d’aller se faire foutre, de partir loin sans se retourner. Sauf qu’il croisa le regard faussement calme d’Orel et il repensa à la nuit qu’ils avaient passé ensemble et à ce sentiment de plénitude qu’il avait ressenti à l’instant où il s’était réveillé à ses côtés. Il avait senti son cœur battre contre le sien et lui redonner vie.

Par conséquent, Guillaume ne partit pas.

— Je savais pas non plus.

La voix d’Aurélien le ramena à l’instant présent. Ce dernier s’était assis sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel trônait Deuklo en plein manspreading.

— Les mecs, on va pas vous raconter dans les détails tout ce qui s’est passé pour qu’on en arrive jusqu’au moment où vous m’avez surpris à quatre pattes devant Gringe, hein…

— Je _veux_ oublier ça, larmoya Ablaye avant de se prendre un léger coup de pied de la part de Skread.

— … vous devez juste savoir que j’ai quitté ma meuf pour Gringe, c’est tout. J’suis le premier surpris, hein. C’est super chelou de le dire à voix haute, en plus, mais voilà, j’pense que c’était la suite logique de l’évolution de notre relation. Si ça vous dérange de savoir que Gringe et moi on ken comme des lapins, on peut rien pour vous, parce que c’est le cas et que putain, maintenant que j’sais c’qu’il peut faire avec sa langue, j’vais certainement pas tout arrêter pour vos beaux yeux !

— _Seigneur_ , pleurnicha Ablaye en grimaçant.

— Et puis, y’a rien qui change, on est toujours les mêmes. On va pas se mettre à écouter du George Michael et à porter des shorts à paillettes, hein.

— Hé, j’adore George Michael, commenta Claude.

— _Wham!_ c’était un super groupe, lui répondit Aurélien en acquiesçant.

— Et t’as entièrement raison, Orel, le coupa Matthieu avant qu’il parte dans un débat musical avec Deuklo. Y’a rien qui change.

— Parlez pour vous. Désolé les gars mais va me falloir du temps pour digérer tout ça, dit Ablaye. _Putain,_ manquait plus que mes deux têtes de cons virent leur cuti ensemble…

— Ouais bah à ce propos, Ablaye, on aimerait rester discrets pour le moment, fit Orel en jetant un nouveau coup d’œil à Gringe, qui contemplait avec une fascination certaine un coin de la table basse.

— Pour le moment ? Non mais y’a pas de « pour le moment », les gars ! Vous restez discrets à vie, OK ? s’exclama le producteur. Pas question que je gère un putain de coming-out en public ! Couchez ensemble si ça vous fait triper, mais pensez à vos carrières et aux conséquences !

Sur ces derniers mots, Ablaye fit volteface et quitta l’appartement en claquant la porte. Il avait besoin de prendre l’air. Au départ, il avait pensé pouvoir accepter cette _situation_ mais maintenant qu’Orel leur avait confirmé que lui et Gringe étaient « ensemble », ses bonnes résolutions avaient volé en éclats.

— Il finira par se calmer, dit Matthieu. Vous savez comment il est…

— Et toi, Gringo, tu dis rien ? demanda Claude en se tournant vers le rappeur.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que j’dise ? marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux.

— Bah j’sais pas… Que t’es content pour ton premier album ?

Deuklo bondit sur ses pieds et ouvrit à la volée un des cartons posés sur la table basse. Il récupéra un exemplaire d’Enfant Lune et l’agita dans les airs comme un trophée.

— À la base, on voulait passer chez toi pour te les apporter mais vu que t’y étais pas, on s’est dit que t’étais encore chez Orel et puisque j’ai le double des clefs…

— Putain Claude, j’ai fait changer la serrure le mois dernier, comment tu fais ?! s’écria Aurélien.

Son ami fit mine de ne rien entendre et sortit de la poche avant de son blouson en jeans un marqueur noir.

— Du coup, l’atelier dédicaces, on le fait ici et maintenant. T’en as 200 à signer ma biche ! Hé, dis, tu m’laisserais en faire quelques-uns ?

Guillaume se rendit compte que c’était à lui qu’on s’adressait lorsqu’il n’entendit plus un bruit dans l’appartement et sentit des regards une nouvelle fois braqués sur lui.

— Euh… Ouais. Commencez sans moi, j’vais fumer une clope.

Il enfila rapidement une veste, récupéra tout aussi rapidement son paquet de cigarettes et un briquet puis alla s’isoler sur le balcon sans demander son reste.

Aurélien poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

— J’en reviens pas qu’il n’ait pas pété de câble, constata Claude avec sérieux.

— J’étais en train de me dire la même chose, répondit le caennais.

— Hé Orel, enchaîna Matthieu, vous deux, c’est euh… « sérieux » ou c’est juste pour le cul ?... Vous faites c’que vous voulez, hein mais… c’est pour qu’on soit fixés, quoi.

Aurélien observa un moment la silhouette de Guillaume à travers la baie vitrée.

— J’sais pas, Skread. Quoiqu’il arrive, j’pense que lui et moi, on s’ra jamais comme tout le monde.

— Il est amoureux de toi, non ? lâcha Claude sur le ton de la confidence.

— Ouais. Et c’est précisément pour ça que j’peux pas vous répondre.

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis et leur offrit un petit sourire qui n’atteignit cependant pas ses yeux.

— La stabilité, il la cherche autant qu’il la fuit. Il _m_ ’a cherché autant qu’il m’a fui. Mais putain, comment je l’aime.

Il leur jeta un dernier regard, puis alla rejoindre Gringe sur le balcon sans plus un mot. Ils l'aperçurent dire quelque chose à Guillaume qui secouait la tête de gauche à droite en marmonnant. Orel prit son visage en coupe, embrassa ses lèvres puis le serra contre lui. Bras ballants, Guillaume finit par lui rendre son étreinte. C'était étrange de les voir comme ça.

Mais en même temps, Claude ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant cette marque d'affection, d'amour, même, qui lui parut tout à coup tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal entre ses deux meilleurs potes. Puzzle enfin complet.

— Eh bah, souffla Claude, les yeux pétillants. Ils font bien la paire, tous les deux.

— Ouais. J’sens qu’on va pas s’ennuyer les mois à venir…

Skread était confiant malgré tout. Orel et Gringe étaient faits pour être ensemble. L’un canaliserait l’autre et vice-versa. La route était encore longue pour eux mais il serait là en soutien avec Claude et Ablaye, quoi que ce dernier en dise. Après tout, ils étaient comme une famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà, je m'excuse de poster ça 1000 ans plus tard (c'était déjà en ligne sur wattpad depuis l'an 40, j'ai zappé Ao3).  
> Si t'es arrivé jusque là, c'est cool, j'espère que cette fic t'aura plu !   
> A plus pour une autre fic dans un autre fandom improbable... x)

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et kudos sont toujours les bienvenus, qu'on se le dise !


End file.
